Sight in Blindess
by KryHeart and Ardy
Summary: Kanan lost his sight, the only Jedi he knew of and was losing his apprentice to a Holocron. After returning to the new Rebel base he goes for a walk, to vent his pain into the Force. From this action a window into the Force and the powers of the Old Republic are opened to him, but at what cost? KOTOR crossover, no major pairings, M for violence and graphic injury description.
1. Chapter 1

Kanan eyes burned as a cold fist wrapped itself around his heart, he could feel Ezra opening the holocron; but did nothing, he was a failure as a mentor, Ezra need more then he could offer. With a lurching frustrated motion he stumbled to his feet and felt his way out of the Ghost.

He wanted to just get away, away from the Holocron, away from the voices of failure whispering in his head. The walk down the gangplank was less then stable, he could feel the flicking lights of other people around. He walked away from them all, he could feel the spiders going along the fence and started in that direction, away from everyone.

Kanan walked into the fence rather then up to it, a spider hissed at him. Kanan felt the anger boil up in him, the anguish, he lost his sight, Ahsoka and for what? A holocron that would steal his apprentice. He reached out his hand and grabbed the bug in the force, with a grunt he lifted it and tossed it far away. He crossed the fence and kept walking, it was a full thirty seconds before he heard the bug fall to the ground with a CRUNCH.

Time lost all meaning as he walked and stewed in his failings, any spiders he met fell to his anger. It was getting cold by the time he stopped waking, he could only guess that the sun had gone down. He fell to his knees, he'd never see the sun again; Ezra would fall. They were going to fail, the war would be lost, it was all for nothing. Kanan opened his mouth and screamed, his vocal cords didn't work as they should, quelled by his grief, so all that came out was a hoarse whisper. But for all that could not be uttered allowed went through the force, force welders all across the galaxy felt it. Some cried out, others fell into despair, other grinned with yellow teeth and red eyes. The scream lasted a full minute before Kanan was exhausted. Spiders for miles around fled from the man.

He panted his eyes felt raw and angry, his voice tight and abused.

 _"_ _Such pain young one, do not hold it in, scream for it will set you free."_ A hand fell on his shoulder, it was warm though to light to be flesh.

"Who are you?" Kanan asked turning to the soft feminine voice.

 _"Visas Marr many thousands of years ago I was a Sith apprentice, but I was saved by a Jedi brought to the light and trained as a Sentinel. I am like you, I am a Miraluka, I was born without eyes. I see though the Force."_

The hand felt like the light, safe and kind, she clearly had not been a Sith for a very long time. "What does that have to do with me?" Kanan asked. "Why have you come?"

 _"I felt your pain, apprentice for that is what you are, a vision from the Force does not change that. I have long lived in the Force, watching, waiting, but none_ _have_ _called out, no Jedi, Sith or Grey Knight. Let me be your Master, my Master had many of the best teachers of her time and she past her knowledge on to me."_ Visas spoke softly, as if her voice had been damaged.

"Why would you help me?" Kanan asked, his tone growing angry.

 _"Because you need it, because I can."_

Kanan sat and contemplated what she had said. "Who was your Master?"

 _"_ _Darth Nihilus was my first master, he destroyed my homeworld, devoured it and all the Jedi on it. Then took me as an apprentice, I spent most of my youth under him, only when he se_ _n_ _t me after my next master was I freed. My true Master was known only as the Exile, she had no name but was a Jedi watchman, she learned from Revan herself and from a great Grey Knight and Sith Lord Kreia_ _known as to the Exile_ _. But as Darth Traya to others, Traya taught the Exile, the Exile taught the rest of her companions. I taught the Exile to see through the Force, to see the currents of it."_

Kanan was no scholar but a name like Revan, was not one to be ignored. "How did you find me?"

Visas smiled, clearly he wanted greater detail, a good first sigh. _"I... felt you, heard you, through the Force. IT was like a sound, at the edge of hearing. And when I heard it. I found I could not ignore it."_

"How do you see in the Force?" Kanan asked.

 _"My people once had the power to_ _perceive_ _events, to_ _* see * through the Force. That sight may manifest itself in many ways, and at times, I may affect the abilities of other to see as well."_

"You sound as if that sight is lost to you." Kanan stood slowly, his balance had not been good since the loss of his sight.

 _"My sight has been... damaged. What I have told you – it is not the full extent of the perceptions of my people. My master – when he showed me my world, showed it to me as it is, it... hurt. And since that moment, it has been... difficult to perceive the Force as I once did. Even now, but after I travelled with the Exile, I feel that perhaps there was a gift in it, hidden beneath the pain."_

Kanan thought of his pain and of the teachings of the Jedi. "When one endures, it gives hope to others, and themselves."

 _"Only when one suffers do certain truths become evident, both of the galaxy, and of the self. And I feel you are an example of this."_

"How do you see through the Force?"

 _"Perhaps it is possible to show you what my people see... what I see. Relax, leave behind your perception of sight."_

Kanan breathed in and out, stopped trying to see through the force as he had done since that fight with Maul.

 _"Now, in your mind, reach out, listen_ _to your_ _breathing. Do not focus on the sound, but the life behind it._ _Imagine its energy, its texture, in tandem with the breathing – and then, in your mind, step back from the image, and see what to remains."_

The black that had filled his vision slowly faded away and he could see, the world was grey to him. A fog clouded the edges of the sight, details were furry and shifting

 _"There... it is not as difficult as I thought – you learn quickly. It will take effort to maintain such sight, but you now have that power. And with it, you can use it to see life around you in a different way... as I used to see it."_

Kanan relaxed the sight, suddenly very weary. "Thank you. I will have to refine other ways to see, but thank you, it gives me..." He trailed off and turned his head away from Visas.

 _"Hope and that is what you need now."_ Visas reached out and touched his cheek. _"Do you wish to learn? To be my apprentice?"_

"Yes." Kanan voice was coarse, he had felt lost since his master past on.

Visas gently pushed her hand through Kanan's chest, he grunted when he felt something tug within him.

 _"There think of me and I will come. Go back to your friends, a great woman once taught me that being with others has a strength of its own."_ Visas faded away.

Kanan felt her go in the Force and set off the way he come, following the echos of his foot steps back. When he approached the base he reached for his new sight.

The base was how he remembered it, boxes stacked, ships, people. In his new sight the people glowed, most fell into a grey, some shone lightly white, others red. "That must be the dark and light in people." Kanan thought and straighten his posture, now that he had something to ground himself in.

As he looked out towards the cliff, Hera came raced up to him.

"Kanan, I was worried sick. Are you alright?" Hera reached out to him.

Kanan turned his new sight to Hera and flinched away, she was so bright to look at it hurt. He couldn't see any of her features, just the glowing golden outline of her.

"Kanan?" Hera asked hurt by his width-draw.

Kanan looked at her just enough to see where her shoulders were then let the sight go. He reached out to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine, I just need to go for a walk."

Hera hugged him. "Don't ever do that again, without your eyes." The woman hugged him a little bit tighter.

Kanan hugged her back. "I'm a Jedi, I'll find a way to work around it." The Jedi called up the sight again to look at the Ghost, Zeb was there asleep another grey shape; Sabine, grey but tinted with red, Chopper was red and Ezra. Ezra was blue, with red just starting to bloom around the edges. Kanan glanced down at his arm, he to was blue, pure blue. He shut it down before Hera's white glow could blind him again.

"It will be alright Hera." He hugged her tightly then let go. "I'm gonna go get some shut eye, you should too."

He could hear Hera squirm, her clothing rub against itself. "Right, do you want help?"

"No, I need to get used to helping myself. Goodnight." Kanan set off for the Ghost, step a little less sure now.

He looked in on Ezra, when he came to the boys door, the Sith Holocron sitting innocently on the bedside table.

 _"Can you help?"_ Kanan asked Visas.

 _"Step beside it and place a hand above it."_ Visas said, appearing beside the table.

Kanan forced the Force sight. He could tell Visas worn long robes and had a hood pulled down to hide her eyes, but nothing beyond that.

The Holocron was a dark pulsing red in his vision, he took the two steps and kneeled, a hand raised over it.

 _"Look into yourself, feel the light within you. Now picture it flowing, let it move and grow, reach out and wrap it around the Holocron, muffle it."_ Her voice was soft, soothing.

Kanan did as he was instructed, he watched the blue of his aura flow from him to wrap around the holocron. The hissing it gave off, the red aura dimmed; the Jedi looked over to Ezra and reached out, gently laying a hand on his apprentices shoulder.

Kanan reached deep within himself and pulled more of his force forth, then wrapped it around Ezra like a blanket, tight but perfect. He could see the tension fade from Ezra's shoulders, he let his hand move up from the boys shoulder to his face. Feather light he touched Ezra's face, felt the skin that had been wrinkled from a nightmare turn smooth and relaxed.

"I will protect you." Kanan said softly, stood and slight walked out, only letting the sight fall when he was in his own bed. The Jedi was instantly overcome with exhaustion.

 **A little one shot, I just finished season 2 of Star Wars Rebels and this idea demanded to be written. I don't know if this will get revisited, I rather doubt it. It does have the potential to go far, but unless people in mass beg for it. Which I doubt will happen, I'm not going to worry about it. Tomorrow I shall be hopefully working on the next chapter of, Of Rangers, Wolves and the Freezing Winter. I'm giving Over Sea and Sky a break, I need to do a bit more in the way of character studies before I go back to that one. As always just edited by me and I only did it once.**


	2. Chapter 2

First Steps

 _"_ _M_ _akashi form was developed to fight other force wielders, it is a form of grace and precision. You favour the shien form and this leaves you vulnerable to all if the Sith you have faced. The Makashi will fill this hole in your training." Visas said as she walked around Kanan in his dream dojo. "The Makashi can be adapted to one, two or a double blade. For now we will remain with a single blade, but you most seek out the parts to create at least one more blade, for you and your padawan._ _When you have mastered the Makashi we will move on to the Vaapad." Visas activated her saber a single yellow blade. "I will teach you the ways of a Jedi Sentinel then Watchman, their teachings suit you the best." Her blade flashed forward and Kanan jumped back._

 _"No. Step, not jump, know yourself, move yourself so that my blade nearly touches you. Parry and counter, dodge in small precise steps, not great leaps. Attack me." Visas ready herself._

 _Kanan took three steps to come back within range and let himself bounce on his heels for a moment before thrusting forth. Visas easily parried the move and swung for Kanans head._

 _The tall man ducked out of the way, leaned forward and swung back to her armpit. Visas stepped out of his range._

 _"Good again, this is not shien, this is not hacking and chopping. This is dance, this is fluidity."_

 _Again they engaged, Visas taught the Makashi through demonstration. Had this fight been for real Kanan would have be cut to ribbons, instead each phantom strike stun rather that cut. Over and over she would correct his foot work, for the Makashi was all about fencing, being light on your feet, not the rooted defence that Kanan was used too. Again and again they duelled, Kanan proved a fast study in his dreams. He itched to wake up and try it for real, eventually that happened; and unlike in the dream when he woke there was only darkness._

When Kanan woke he reached up to his face only to feel the bandages over his eyes. He breathed deeply to quell his anger and slowly made his way out of bed, summon new cloths with the force. White leggings and a tunic were the times of the day with is soft leather boots. The two pieces of his lightsaber floated into his hands and he made the blade whole before attaching it to his belt and walking from the room.

"Ezra?" He called out.

"Here Kanan." Ezra called out from the mess.

Kanan let his hand trail along the wall as he made his way to his padawan.

Ezra jumped from his set and guided his Master to the table and offered a bowl of breakfast mush.

"How are you feeling?" Ezra asked.

Kanan heard the boy sit back beside and gave a small smile. "Better, if you're up for it I would like to do some training outside. I have a feeling Hera will ground us for a while, we might as well make use of the time. You think you could find us to staffs or sticks the same length as lightsabers?"

"Uhh, Kanan. You sure that is a good idea?" Ezra asked.

"I'm blind not missing a limb, that would be easier to fix. I can manage for a little while." Kanan started in on his porridge.

"Alright." Ezra said, disbelief evident in his tone. "I'm done, I'll go see what I can find."

Kanan listened to the boy go, he didn't think he could be his master anymore. "Well I will just have to prove him wrong." Kanan muttered as he ate.

Kanan waited for Ezra in a large clear space not far from the Ghost meditating.

 _"Pull the force to you, it is one thing to be a part of the force another to draw it in, it empower yourself in it."_ Visas appeared before him in her own meditative pose. _"Channel the force, let it fill you and let it go."_

Kanan breathed slowly in, calling what the could of the force around him, into him. Slowly he exhaled and let it go.

 _"You will learn to draw the force to you like air, to enhance your body even when you are not fighting."_

Kanan repeated his actions, drawing, holding, releasing, he let it fill his body then let it go.

 _"Your padawan needs to see your strength, while you teach him, I will teach you. He comes now s_ _tand_ _and see him."_

The Jedi stood and pulled his Force sight to him, Ezra's light blue glowed softly as he approached with two metal poles.

"Toss me one, those are perfect Ezra."

Kanan could see the shrug in Ezra's shoulders, but the boy did as he was told and Kanan snatched it out of the air. He could only imagine Ezra's expression.

"Just sparing for now Ezra, I am going to use the Makashi form today." Kanan took up his light stance.

"What's the Makashi?" Ezra asked taking up his shien form.

"Its the second form of lightsaber combat, made for duelling other force users. It bothers me how often we have to retreat from a fight, I feel the need to expand and practice on what I have not. Now come at me." Kanan grinned.

Ezra charged, with a swooping swing for Kanan side. The two pieces of metal rang out at they struck, Kanan stepped into the swing using it to step down Ezras blade then around behind the boy. Kanan gave Ezra a friendly pat on the head with his free hand as he past.

Ezra spun around shocked to look at his master, Kanan only grinned.

Ezra smiled and gave a jubilant shout and they began to spar in earnest. Visas correcting both their techniques, which Kanan respond to when they were for him, and told Ezra when they were for the padawan.

Slowly through the course of the fight as Kanan grew tired he drew more and more on the force. Breath in, gather the force and feed it into his body, breath out let it go. He even used it to keep the impending head ache that the Force Sight caused him at bay. They both advanced under Visas's watch, Kanan could feel Ezra's delight and it kept him smiling despite himself.

After parring a barrage of wide swings from Ezra and stabbing boy in the gut Kanan called them to a stop.

"Okay Ezra enough, I don't know how long we've been at this but I am getting hungry." Kanan could feel the sweat on his back, but oddly wasn't tired as he kept up with the breathing flow.

Erza glanced towards the base and saw two mechanics head instead.

"It must be lunch time." Ezra offered to take Kanan's staff.

Kanan handed it to him. "People are headed in?" He turned his gaze and found it very odd as that he could see the to grey shapes of the pilots through the wall.

"Yup." Ezra walked over to the Ghost and set the polls to rest against it. "How did you do that Kanan? How do you see?"

Kanan followed his padawan and let the sight lax slightly. "A new force technique, gives me a head ache and doesn't give me details." He reached out and brushed Ezra's scared cheek. "But gives me enough to fight by. That said, help me to mess would you? I need to let the sight go or I am going to have a head ache for the rest of the day."

"Sure." Ezra took his hand and Kanan let the sight drop and resisted a sigh at the return of black oblivion.

Ezra could see the instant shift in his master and squeezed his hand. The blue-black haired boy dreams had been very peacefully last night, the started out less pleasant then after a point completely changed. He frankly couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well and in the morning the blue blanket of the force still hugged him and smothered the holocron. Only then did he release that Kanan had checked up on him last night. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest that not even the holocron could squish.

He had been surprised when Kanan had asked him to spar, even more so when his master proceed to beat the metaphorical crap out of him. Especially considering how they had been tying before. Losing his sight seemed to do more good to Kanan then harm, he felt that something big had changed for his master but couldn't put his finger on what.

They made careful but swift progress to the mess and Ezra grabbed more rations for them while Kanan massaged his temples.

"You okay?" Ezra asked as he sat beside his master, he unwrapped a nutrition bar and took one of Kanans; hands away from his temple and put the bar in it.

"Thank you, and yeah. Its just like a new muscle, I'm going to need to work at it for a while before I can do it for long periods." Kanan took a big bite out of the bar.

"Have you thought about getting prosthetics?" Ezra asked, munching on his own bar.

"Yeah and I'm not, even if I am by some miracle able. Whatever they give me would be worse then the Sight, I am a Jedi I can over come this without mechanical aid." Kanan decide to leave out that getting prosthetics was frowned upon among Jedi. You can't channel the force through metal and he wasn't the techy type.

"Oh." Ezra said and watched his master calmly eat the bar, bit by bit. "Why did Jedi like Master Skywalker get prosthetics?"

"Master Skywalker was not view favourably among most Jedi and the council, but it was war so they let it go." Kanan folded the now empty wrapper into a small square.

Ezra finished his own bar and took the now origami box wrapper from Kanan. He looked at the silver box for a moment, Kanan had never done that before. Maybe he was training his other senses more now, Ezra threw both out and lead Kanan back outside.

"Are we going to train more now Master?" Ezra asked.

"If you want you can bring the Holocron out, I am going to do some exercises. You can study it if you want, if you do. I would ease my mind if you did in my presence." Kanan admitted. "We both need to learn more about the Sith."

They returned to their sparing area, the ground now scuffed with their foot prints. With a wave of his hand, Kanan flattened the ground and dropped into a meditative pose.

 _"We will return to the basics, stretch out through the force. Feel everything around you, every crate, every ship, your apprentice even. The holocron will try to corrupt him, listen to him and it protect Ezra."_ Visas voice filled his mind.

Kanan felt Ezra come out of the ship and sit leaning against the Ghost with the Holocron, his blue blanket had worn off. He listened to Ezra struggle to open it; stretching out the he felt a dozen empty crates.

 _"Lift one, raise it up and bring it to orbit around you. Do not raise your hand."_

Kanan let his hand fall back into his lap and his head tilted down as he concentrated on raising the box. Very slowly it floated over to him and he raised it up so it would hover clear over him and Ezra. The tall man clenched his jaw and forced the box to orbit around him.

 _"Do not hold it still, let it roll and tumble, feel the currents of the Force. Let it join with them."_ The womans smoothing tones helped him relax.

Kanan breathed deeply and pulled the force to him, then opened his Sight. The box was floating as if some invisible hand was holding it in place. He tried to see to feel the currents of the force, but could not. He breathed out and felt the tell tale stir, he shut off his sight again and repeated the motions.

"My own currents." He whispered, the eased his hold and the box and it started a loose tumbling flow around him.

 _"Let it tell you where it will go, and when you are ready draw in another or one of your training staffs. Size is not important."_

Kanan laboured with the one box for a while. Turning his attention to Ezra, he could feel the boys eyes on him. "Any luck with the Holocron?"

"No, I got it to open last night, I'll keep trying." Ezra tried to summon up the hate and rage that had gotten it open last night, but watching his tranquil Master made it hard.

Kanan grew one of their training staffs into his currents, then the other when the first went so easily.

 _"Now gather the force to you, do not release it back, let it pool within you, grow._ _Visualize a lake within you, make is empty, its bed dry. The Force is your water, let it fill the lake and when it can hold no more, make it bigger._ _"_

The boxes faltered, but he caught them before they fell and slowly built up the image of a dry lake bed. With every breath the poured the Force into his lake, bit by bit it filled, it was constantly being drained by the power it took to orbit the items, with every breath he had to draw more Force in to counteract the effort the boxes took. When his lake was full, Visas spoke again.

 _"Another box now."_

It was shaky but another box joined the circle, after that another.

Kanan felt his mind start to be stretched thin, his lake emptying faster then he could fill it.

 _"Draw in the Force, you are better then this Kanan only five items. You will need three times this number to make a saber!"_

Kanan's breath shuttered and he bowed over, his chest labouring for breath.

"Kanan!"

The Jedi heard Ezra call to him but his padawan felt far away.

 _"Number is of no object, weight is of no object, feel the force let it flow into you. Bend it to your will, make it work for you."_

 _"_ _That is not the teachings of the Jedi."_ Kanan thought at her.

 _"I am not a Jedi. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no Death, there is the Force. We both know these words, what they mean, the ideal the stand for. Tell me Kanan how many Jedi has the code pushed to the darkside? I can think of many just in my time, let alone yours, let me tell you another code. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall set me free. There is no great evil in the words, no lure of the darkside. Yet this is the Sith Code. Revan and Exile taught that there was truth in both these codes, they taught harmony in passion. Strength in serenity. Victory in bonds, for strength, passion, emotion, these are what makes us great. Our emotions, the bonds we make in turn and through those bonds with people, places, family and the strongest most important of all LOVE. We are victorious._ _What is your passion Kanan? What is your strength?_

 _"Survival."_ Kanan's jaw clenched as he pulled all the passion he felt for life, to survive up into his boxes stabilized, he felt a tightness in is eyes. _"My strength is my friends."_ He forced himself to breath and the boxes started there slow tumbling flow again.

"Kanan?" Ezra was kneeling beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Kanan gasp. "I got it, I'm better now."

"Maybe you should take a break?" Ezra said hopefully.

"No, I got it. I need to push myself to get better. Go back to the Holocron, I'm just levitating things here." Kanan gave the boy a smile.

"Okay, if you're sure." Ezra went back to his cube and Kanan pulled to more boxes into his orbit.

 _"My passion is to live, my strength is my friends."_ Kanan smiled and lifted his chin proudly, the Force flowed into him and he turned it to his task. Now he wasn't lifting the boxes for himself to get better, he was lifting the boxes for his survival to protect his friends. He could feel Visas smile at him and he drew two more boxes in. _"Do or do not, there is no try."_ Kanan said in a cheeky voice at Visas. _"I actually get that now."_

 _"Truer words are rarely spoken."_

 **Did I just add force points to this world. . . yes, yes I believe I did. My mind exploded with ideas after the last chapter! In the spaces of three hours I probably have months of content planned. Thank you for all the kind reviews, five to a chapter in less then a day, that is new for me.**

 **Thank you, adrejameswilliam, Valkyrie-Sythe, CloudyRaven, FireUpTheIQ and Guest, for your reviews. And Guest I give you a cookie, I did knick those lines straight out of KOTOR 2. Expect a LOT more of that, because there is SOOO much awesome Force stuff in that game. That and if that is not Darth Traya in that Holocron, I will eat my shoe. I mean her Academy THEME plays in the episode, I mean MALACHOR people! Its not Malachor five, that thing looks like it is at the very least related to the Mass Shadow Generator. My geeking levels have been soaring to new heights since I heard Traya's theme. A hundred thanks for you reviews, please keep it up your words feed the idea bunny!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Holocron

Ezra continued to struggle with the cube for the better part of a week. Mean while all of Kanan's time was commandeered by training, however he was making swift progress. He had a feeling with Visas track record he wasn't going to be allowed to dream till she had nothing left to teach him. The Makashi quickly fell away to the Vaapad, Kanan struggled with it though it was hard to create the cycle energy that was the foundation of the Vaapad on your own. But by the end of the week, Visas was satisfied enough that they just started going through the forms one by one.

 _"_ _The Sith Code."_ Visas prowled around Kanan as he practised the last nights forms, in his training area.

"Peace is a lie, there is only Passion. Through Passion, I gain Strength. Through Strength, I gain Power. Through Power, I gain Victory. Through Victory, my chains are broke. The Force will set me free." Kanan fought down the rush, the excitement saying the words brought within him.

 _"If you fight this you will only continued to loose against your foes. You went to Malachor in search of Sith teachings. Master this and you will be able to open the Holocron."_

Kanan spoke the code again, softly so Ezra wouldn't hear.

 _"Do you know who is in that Holocron?"_ Kanan asked the spectre.

 _"I do, I have been discussing your training with her at length. Foot work."_

Kanan corrected his stance and started though the Niman again.

 _"Combine your movements with the Force."_

Kanan swung with an underhand slash at his imaginary foe, deflected a bolt then did a force push that stormed through the air.

"Wow." Kanan relaxed momentary stunned, he had never so easily summoned that kind of power before. He could feel Visas grinning at him and continued with the form. " _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no Death, there is the Force."_ He did a force jump started up and brought his lightsaber down in a two-handed power strike. He felt Erza's frustration with the cube grow as the day went on, beyond the obvious loss of sight one thing bothered him about his new blindness to no end. He had no way to measure time, he could go by the heat on his skin but that was flimsy at best.

 _ _"Enough, go help your padawan with the Holocron. I am reaching the end of what can be taught here."__

Kanan turned off his lighsaber and clipped it to is belt, without dismantling it. He walked over to Ezra and sat down in his meditative pose.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked, he had been watching his Master between attempts with the cube.

Kanan turned his palms up holding his out in the space between them. The Jedi sighed deeply. "I have not been honest with you Ezra. When I lost my sight, I was angry and afraid. Do you remember that night when I went for a walk?"

"Yeah, Hera was freaking out and I felt you through the Force. It scared me." Taking the hint, Ezra put his hands in Kanans and felt his master summon the Holocron to float between them.

"Well that brought a teacher to me. Her name is Visas and she is either a Jedi or Sith, I can't quite tell, of old. She has been teaching me ever since."

"That is why you suddenly got so good!" Ezra grinned, happy to have solved the mystery.

"Yes, but more importantly this Holocron came from the same time. Visas has mentioned that she knows who is in this Holocron and has been teaching me how to open it."

"Think like a Sith." The boy said trying to quell his enthusiasm.

"Yes, if I could have my way you wouldn't have to learn anything about the Sith, but we are both to under-trained to put up much of a fight. We have no chance, if we don't bend a little bit and learn. Think on what I am about to say, but don't hold on to it to much." He hated this, it went against all he had been taught; but Visas words echoed in his mind. "How many Jedi has the code pushed to the Darkside?"

Kanan swallowed and summoned up his passion, the smallest and safest emotions for this purpose. "Peace is a lie, there is only Passion. Through Passion, I gain Strength. Through Strength, I gain Power. Through Power, I gain Victory. Through Victory, my chains are broke. The Force will set me free." With every word he gathered more of the darkside to him, with the last words he released it and the Holocron opened.

Erza felt the storm brewing in his master, the slow gathering of power. Then he felt the sharp, almost painful release and had to resist the urge to pull his hands away. A smooth old voice filled the air.

"So the Master has finally learned enough to release me. Visas as right in choosing you. I was looking forward to teaching the padawan but both shall be so much greater. Tell me Kanan, what has my old student taught you?" Ezra and Kanan could feel the power in the voice, hidden, secret.

"She has expanded my knowledge of the lightsaber forms and has been teaching me how to use my emotions." Kanan felt sick, telling this Sith anything.

"Ahh, so I thought. Much as she kept from you, tell me do you even know how she found you?"

"She said she heard me."

"Hmm, tell me have the Sith been hunting you? Do you know how?"

Yes and no." Kanan admitted.

"I have felt your Sith and they are different from those of the past. They wage a different war, a thing of silence and shadow. They strike from the darkness, hiding from the face of the galaxy, until all Jedi are exterminated. After all the Jedi are gone, then the galaxy is theirs, no matter whether the Sith or Republic rules... it is the Dark Side that shall reign, unchecked."

"The Inquisitors," Kanan said. "I have never read about anything like them."

"I believe them to be the result of... special teachings."

"Is there anything you don't see?" Ezra asked.

"No, if it was ever or will ever be a part of the Force, then I have seem it."

"Those Sith assassins can sense their prey through the Force – it is like a hunger. They feed... and grow stronger... when they are near Force Sensitives. The stronger their prey is in the Force, the deadlier they become. As you grown stronger you will be no longer shielded from their eyes or the eyes of their masters. The stronger you grow, the more will come."

Kanan felt despair creep into him. "Then what do we do?"

"Seek out places strong in the force, in life. They will shield you." Keria spoke forcefully.

"Where do we start?" Ezra asked, thrilled by chance to learn more.

 _"Dantooi_ _n_ _e. There is an ancient Jedi temple from my time, it will take some doing but it is still habitable. Once_ _t_ _her_ _e_ _we will see about summon_ _ing_ _more echos to teach you."_

 _"Echos?" Kanan asked._

 _"_ There are places in the galaxy where Jedi and Sith of great power have walked. They leave impressions on the Force, these impressions can be heard. Sometimes like with Visas calling on these echos will stir their owner. I will tell you more of then, when you ready, for there are other lessons you must learn first. I alone can not teach you all that you need, you shall have to seek out these echos. And I shall awaken them. Travel to Dantooine do not bother me again till you do." The Holocron snapped shut.

Kanan sagged, the energy gone from him; Ezra caught the cube and set it aside. "Kanan." Ezra reached out and took the Jedi's hands again.

Visas appeared visibly to Ezra, the boy's gaze snapped her her.

She worn old Jedi robes, red with a leather chest piece, her hood was drawn up to cover her eyes, it was a fine thing of silk with gold lace over her eyes.

 _"Kreia or Darth Traya is not kind to her students, she is angry with Kanan for his lack of knowledge. He gained his Knightship in a vision at your temple. She views this as a farce, he is as much of a padawan as you. Do to his age she will push him even more then I have, for there is much he must learn and little time to learn it."_

"I am right here you know." Kanan spoke softly still weak.

Visas smiled. _"Now you know why, you do not dream."_

"Is that normal?" Ezra looked to the Holocron.

 _"For a Sith Holocron? Yes, Jedi Holocron are recordings, Sith are impressions of the Sith at the time they were made. This one was made just before her death of flesh, it has all of her knowledge and much of her power."_

"I expected more, Power of the Dark side speeching." Kanan admitted, Ezra helped him stand.

 _"Only novices in the dark side will say such things, Sith Lords like Traya and Revan, have grown beyond that."_

Ezra picked up the cube. "So this won't try and turn us to the darkside?"

Visas shrugged. _"Not in the conventional way, Darth Traya possessed an understand of the Force I have not seen since her death. I will not say that she will not try to turn you, but she will not allow you to stay within the light either. Rest Kanan, gather the Force to you, replenish what was lost."_ Visas faded away.

"Come on, lets get you to bed." Ezra put an arm around Kanan's torso again.

"Alright." Kanan said somewhat reluctantly, he wasn't looking forward to the mental lessons he was going to receive as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When they got to Kanan's room in the Ghost, Ezra couldn't hold back his questions any longer.

"Why didn't you tell me you had never completed your apprenticeship? Why didn't you tell me Visas was teaching you?" His tone was honestly curious rather then accusing.

"I didn't know how." Kanan admitted, then said sarcasticly. "Oh by the way Ezra, I didn't even get half way through my apprenticeship! You still want to be my padawan?"

Erza laughed. "Okay, I see your point. Guess your new masters are making up for that now."

Kanan tried to look at his pillow with disdain. "You have no idea."

Ezra smiled and hugged Kanan, he could sense the weariness and pain in his master. "You're still my Master."

Kanan relaxed and hugged Ezra back, after a moment he let go and said. "Go ask Hera to find us a ship she doesn't care about, or won't care if it gets blow up. We'll leave when I wake up."

"Okay. Sleep well." Ezra placed the Holocron on Kanan's bedside table and zipped out of the room to search for Hera.

Kanan laid slowly back, "Okay Visas, more lightsaber forms?" and closed his eyes.

 _ _The training dojo instantly formed in his mind, Visas with her blade at the ready. "More forms indeed. Attack me,__ _ _Niman."__

 _ _Kanan used the force to empower his leap, launching himself at his master. Their blades locked for a moment before Visas used a force push to send him away. Kanan rather then tumbling as he would have done a week ago, he caught the brunt of the attack and held it so it only pushed him across the room, rather then flying.__

 _ _Visas set three force waves in quick concession at him.__

 _ _Kanan dodged the first, used the force to enhance his speed to flee the second, but was caught with the full power of the third. He soared through the air and smashed into the rafters; Visas calmly waited for him to pick himself up.__

 _ _Kanan breathed deeply and steadied himself, drawing on the force to fuel him.__

 _ _The next encounter was faster, both Master and apprentice using the force to enhance themselves. Blades danced, strike, parry, slash, block, thrust, dodge. As Kanan jumped again at his Master, she caught him in the force then and sent him straight up into the ceiling, he made a most satisfying thump when he hit the floor. She summoned his lightsaber away from him and grew an old double blade training pike from the wall. It was much like a standard double blade, but the hilt was longer, allowing for easier use.__

 _ _The Jedi slowly picked himself up, hurting despite the fact that this was all in his mind.__

 _ _Visas offered the pike to him with the force and he warily took it.__

 _ _"Place your hands two hand widths apart." Visas walked over to him, he did as he was told, it felt awkward. "Any double bladed__ _ _weapon, has many weaknesses, for the length of the hilt, leaves it open to attack. Though I imagine somewhere in the journey Keria has planned for you, you will be able to find some Viro steel to craft lightsaber proof hilts from.__ _ _Another is that many strikes you shall not be able to preform do to the second blade. However the pike has many advantages to a standard double blade. For one, turning the second blade on and off gives you greater options, two the longer hilt allows for more complex moves without tangling up your arms. The upside is you still get more "slaughter per swing" as Atton would put it. You have not mastered the basic seven forms, but you have enough of a working knowledge to learn adapt them to a pike or double blade. I only teach you this now, because I know you admire the Temple Guards. At this stage you can learn to master a pike, rather then a standard saber without wasting time with either. Is that what you wish?"__

 _ _"Yes." Kanan couldn't contain all his enthusiasm.__

 _ _"Good, then we shall begin with the basic form Shii-Cho and work through them again. After which you many pick what you wish to__ _ _practice.__ _ _"__

 _ _What followed was slower then most of their lessons, but Kanan enjoyed the change of pace. Shii-Cho gave way to Form II the Ma__ _ _kashi and by the time they had started on Form III he was dancing with bladed staff. Switching from one handed use to two proficiently. He could the release of the second hand allowed greater freedom with the blade, it made him glad for his height and strength. Had he been much shorter the blade would have proven much more difficult. He had just finished going through the steps of Form III, when he awoke with a jerk.__

"KANAN!"

Kanan winced. "Oh boy." He uttered standing slowly up; Hera was pissed.

The door to his room hissed open and Hera grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to her level.

"Your leaving again! Your not even healed! Its bad enough that you train yourself to the bone everyday!"

Kanan wished he could see her, he didn't bother using his Force sight. It wouldn't show him anything of value.

"If we stay the Sith will come, I was foolish a week ago. If Ezra and I leave then you and the Rebels will be safe. The Sith will hunt us till we are dead Hera. I refuse to pull the Rebels into Jedi business." He cupped Hera's cheeks. "We can't stay without putting everyone else in danger, we opened the Holocron. Its given us the location to a place where we can hide for a little while." he spoke softly.

"Where?" Hera demanded, though her temper was somewhat calmed by his touch.

"Dantooine. There is an old Jedi temple there where we will be safe."

Hera pulled his hands away with hers. "There is no talking you out of this is there?"

Kanan shook his head.

Hera sighed and growled out. "Fine, I'll get you a ship."

Kanan turned his head away from her. "Thank you."

Hera stormed out of the Ghost and Kanan sagged back onto his bed; he felt Sabine and Zeb depart.

Ezra came over and sat beside him. "Well that could have gone worse."

Kanan chuckled and gave the boy one armed half hug.

 **I know these aren't every long, but they are nice bit sized pieces for me. I wanted to do more on Force echos but after some research I came to the conclusion that Kanan and Ezra need more training before I can do that. It has always bugged me that Jedi and Sith don't use lightsaber proof metals to make there blades, the metals exist so why not use them? A cookie to anyone who spots the Babylon 5 reference. I took a little bit of liberties the Holocron, but Traya is NOT the standard Sith. I decided to go with what I thought she would actually do from her character in KOTOR 2, given that Sith Holocrons are chatty things (Look at Atris on Telos, if you are wondering what I am talking about) I figured I could get away with it.  
**

 **Thank you, FireUpTheIQ, Starlight Moon Midnight (for both your reviews), andrewjameswilliams and ScarletNightFury for your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

The ship Hera found for them was a trash heap to put politely, single person, single bed. So at least Kanan and Ezra would be warm, given how the life support was half done at best. At this point the whole crew of the Ghost knew that Ezra and Kanan were leaving again, and that they wouldn't be back anytime soon.

There were last hugs, farewells but by the end of the week Kanan and Ezra were in the hyperspaces lanes. The trip to Dantooine would take the better part of a week. Kanan sat on the bunk while Ezra set the autopilot, Ezra came in with a pair of scissors.

"You ready?" Ezra asked.

Kanan just nodded, he had known for several days that he wasn't going to heal anymore. His lessons on drawing on the Force had accelerated his healing, but he didn't want anyone to see his face. Ezra had watched Kanan put the ancient temple guard mask in his backpack, but had chosen not to comment on it at the time. His master had been distant for the last week, through their training had continued at full force. Ezra joined in more as the riddle of the Holocron had been solved.

Kanan felt the ice cold of the scissors on his skin and clenched his fists.

Snip, snip, snip.

The bandages came away and the Jedi could feel Ezra recoil from him. Kanan looked away, he felt the stir of the darkside within him. Since opening the Holocron it had come to him more and more easily. Fear was easy, pain was easy, he had felt a lot of both in the last week.

Ezra didn't know what to say, burn wounds were NEVER pretty. It ranged from one temple to the other, from the top of his brow to his cheekbone. He could see where Kanan's nose had healed just so he could breath better, he wondered when that had happened. He frankly couldn't see where Kanan's eyes had been, maybe they had been boiled in his skull, it was hard to tell. The skin had become ridged and uneven; it was still and angry red. Ezra wondered if that scar would ever fade, he might as well be a Miraluka. Like his Master, no prosthetics would ever work in that.

"Uh." Ezra swallowed. "I think I should leave, you're going want to explore that on your own." He fled, through he tired not too.

Kanan tentatively reach up and touched his face, it only took a few prods to figure out the extent of the damage. Rage boiled up in him, he had said he wasn't going to get prosthetics, but that had been his chose. Now there was no chose, he remembered Ezra's panic, the disgust. The ship rocked and jumped with Kanan rage. He heard Ezra shout and drew his legs up so he could put his head between them.

" _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no Death, there is the Force."_ _Kanan repeated those words over and over. His eyes hurt, like they were trying to cry._

 _Ezra came back and sat beside him, he bit his lip. He had never felt Kanan enraged before, angry yes, but even that he never got really ANGRY. It was usually more of annoyance with the situation. He heard his Master repeat the code, over and over, holding on to it like a life line. Carefully he hoped over and hugged his Master, remember how the older man had held him when he grieved for Ahsoka. Softly Ezra pushed the Force at his master, Kanan had given him a few lessons on breathing in the Force. So he pushed that to push a little bit of his power, from is pond rather then lake. It sake into Kanan a little to rapidly, but the more he pushed the calmer Kanan got. Till with a shuddering breath, Kanan lowered his legs and pulled Ezra into his lap to hug him properly._

 _A proud fifteen year old like Ezra would normal resist such a gesture, but hugs had been scarce since he was seven and his master defiantly need it. When he had finally calmed down, Kanan let Ezra go and the boy sat beside him again._

 _"Sorry." Kanan's voice was thick, almost choked._

 _"It's okay, if anyone has a reason to have a bad day its you." Ezra smiled trying to dispel Kanan's grief._

 _"Still, its not the Jedi way. I shouldn't have lost control like that." Kanan felt shame prick at him._

 _"Visas_ _h_ _as been teaching you that emotions aren't all bad. It's better to lose control once and work through it, then bottle it up?" Ezra poked at the bed with a finger. "I know there is that whole, releasing your emotions into the force. But that doesn't really teach you how to deal with them. I learned how to deal with my emotions when my parents died. I still get sad, but is not all consuming."_

 _"_ _I guess there is that." Kanan reached up and touched the edge of the scar, like lighting drew his hand back and punched the bed, grimacing. "I'm gonna need something to hide this with when we get to Dantooine."_

 _"I'll try finding some cloth or something, but you really should let it get aired out in the mean time." Ezra tried to eject calm into his voice and casualness._

 _It worked for the most part, Kanan let Ezras calm help him, so with a false smile he asked. "So what's for dinner?"_

 _Ezra laughed. "Nutrition bars."_

 _Kanan felt a small real smile on his lips. "Do we get a cho_ _o_ _se of flavors?"_

 _"Nope! I think Hera_ _i_ _s still mad at you." Ezra bounced off the bed._

 _"Probably. I'm gonna head up the cockpit, I need to stretch my legs." Kanan stood and followed Ezra out of the tiny room. Ezra went right, Kanan left, it took three steps to get to the cockpit._

 _Air felt strange on his face, his eyes felt hypersensitive and he got the occasion red blotch over his usual oblivion. He winced and it pulled at the scar painfully, he reached up to touch it and coiled in_ _tp_ _the wall as he tried to get away from the pain his own hand caused._

 _"Hey, hey." Ezra raced up,_ _dropping the food_ _and grabbed Kanan's hands. The black haired boy could feel the power rise up in his master again, pain this time, not anger, lots of pain. "Kanan!_ _Kanan calm down, breath."_

 _Kanan sagged to the floor and tried to pull his hands from Ezra. Ezra didn't let him, instead biting his thumb nails into Kanans palms. "Snap out of it." The pushed his Force power over Kanan till the pain ebbed,_ _it was a long time coming._ _Then he picked up a bar, unwrapped it and gave it to Kanan._

 _The old man took a bite of the food without tasting it._

 _ _"Visas?"__ _Ezra thought at the spectre, he knew she lingered around Kanan._

 _ _"__ _ _He must work through this on his own, he can hide in the Force for now. But as you said earlier, that does not deal with the problem. All you can do is continue to support him."__

 _Ezra nodded, opened and started to eat his open bar, watch_ _ing_ _his master. Kanan's beard had grown in, in the last two weeks and it looked down right odd with the red scar. Maybe later he could give Kanan a s_ _h_ _ave, it might help his Master feel like his old self again._ _Kanan kept twitching his head away from every tiny breeze. Ezra pursed his lips, there was nothing he could do about that. Other then bandage it up, or..._

 _Ezra finished his food and hoped up and fetched the worn temple guard mask. He ran a hand over the inside, the outside may be thrashed by the ages, but the inside was still smooth. Ezra watched his master silently jerk and twitch before, carefully pull the mask down over Kanan's head._

 _Kanan instantly stilled. "Ezra?"_

 _"You still should try and air it out, but maybe taking it in short amounts would be a good idea." He sat in his meditating pose._

 _"Right, uh, thank you." Kanan mirrored his padawan._

 _They were silent for a moment, then Ezra asked. "So uhh, when you start to loose it, I have been using the force to calm you down. Kinda like pushing my brand of the Force over you, do you think it could be done the other way?_ _You've been teaching to make a pool of my own Force to always have, wouldn't it be cool if we could share pools?_ _"_

 _"_ _Hmm," Kanan's voice was muffled by the mask. "It wouldn't hurt to try, it would be like the breathing exercise, but instead pushing through each other."_ _Kanan offered his palms, and Ezra put his hands in them and closed his eyes._

 _Kanan could feel Visas presence but she chose to not say anything. He breathed deep, gathering the force, it was odd in hyperspace, in one way, there was less to gather. In another there was so much more, billions of threads passing through him. He drew the power into his lake, the pushed it forcefully through into Ezra through is right hand._

 _Ezra nearly jumped out of his skin, Kanan's new power made him buzz. Like he had, had to many pain killers. He grabbed the power his master offered and forced it into his pool, to keep it from burning him, he grew from his surroundings and used the new energy to calm Kanans. Then he pushed the combined power, through his left hand to his master._

 _The energy Kanan reserved was greater then what he had sent, but he could feel how much calmer it was. Shame welled up inside him, he had to pause to keep the emotion from hampering him. Kanan repeated the motions from before, keeping a most of the power then gathering more to pass to his padawan._

 _Ezra swore when he felt Kanan's power again, it was like getting an impression of his masters thoughts. "Master please, a little less." Again Ezra converted the power and smoothed the emotions of it. Then returned it;_ _slowly they found their happy medium, the power expanded Ezra's pool and calmed Kanan. The Holocron hummed in the background, viewing the exchange of power._ _Eventually they went to bed, Kanan mask removed facing the wall, Ezra trying to think of a way to keep Kanan sane._

 __ _ _Kanan stood in the middle of a golden-green field, he spun looking around. Visas stood behind him, arms behind her back.__

 _ _"This is different." Kanan said, looking at the woman, taking in the black and red of her garb.__

 _ _"This is Dantooine." Visas approached him, his bladed staff appearing before her.__

 _ _Kanan took the weapon and waited.__

 _ _"You handled your pain well today. Remember it." Visas summoned her saber but did not activate it.__

 _ _Kanan scoffed and looked away. "I nearly tore the ship apart, if Ezra hadn't been there."__

 _ _"You would be much worse off yes, but alone, you managed to pull yourself back from the edge."__

 _ _Kanan reached up to touch his face, smooth skin met his finger times; but then he could see so of course he was whole.__

 _ _"I can not say it will get better, because it won't. Wounds like that don't heal, not truly. My first master took pleasure in torture, the only thing I could do was meditate. The Exile taught me how to work through my pain, to find release from it. But in the end it is something you must work through. No one can heal it, no one can take away your pain. You will have to learn to live with it, or you will be lost." Visas sounded so very sorry.__

 _ _Anger picked up in Kanan. "I don't need the pity of a ghost." He ready his blade.__

 _ _Visas attacked, Kanan poured his emotions into his weapon, falling into the Vaapad form instantly. Every nick of Visas blade caused him more pain, pain he used to fuel the form. Never did he get the upper hand, only when Visas became fed up and used a Force wave to push him away did they stop.__

 _ _"Enough." Visas moved so fast as to be a blur, the tip of her blade came to his neck.__

 _ _Kanan said nothing just glared at her.__

 _ _"You have had a taste of the Darkside now, do you enjoy it?" Her voice was like steel.__

 _ _Understand dawned on Kanan and he looked away feeling sick. Yes, yes he had enjoyed it, revealed in it, felt the thrill of it.__

 _ _"__ _ _With your pain you are closer to the Darkside then many. Do not fall into its trap, fear, pain, angry, rage, hate. You know where these lead." Visas turned off her blade and sat casually beside him. "Learn your emotions, do not let them rule you. No one emotion will cause you to fall, its how you use them. Jedi are more vulnerable then children in this way, they never learn how to deal with their emotions. Even a Sith has a better grasp of it, though they reveal in the loss of control."__

 _ _Kanan sat up and looked at the sun. "Ezra mentioned something similar."__

 _ _"Look to your padawan. He may know less of the Force, but he knows more about being human."__

 _ _"I will try." Kanan winced. "Don't say it, I know."__

 _ _Visas smiled. "Are you ready to try again?"__

 _ _"__ _ _Yeah."__

 _ _They got back up and settled into much calmer sparing for the rest of the night.__

 _The next morning, Ezra woke Kanan up and dragged his Master to the refreasher._

 _"What are you doing?" Kanan asked, amused by his padawans antics._

 _Ezra made Kanan sit on the toilet seat. "Giving you a shave you need one." He picked up the razor and set it for Kanan._

 _Kanan chuckled. "Fine." He raised his head for Ezra._

 _Ezra grinned and made quick work of the task, using a towel to catch the stray bits of hair. Kanan tensed when the boy did his side burns, the hum of the razor felt dangerously close to his scars, but nothing became of it. After a few minutes, the boy stepped back with a smile and said. "There." He collected the towel from Kanan's lap._

 _Kanan ran a hand over his chin, very carefully moving up the sides of his face. Ezra had done a perfect job on his side burns._

 _"Careful." Ezra cautioned him. "I'll leave you do the rest of your morning routine." He closed the door to the small stall as he left._

 _Undressing still proved a trying task, he had forced himself into his usual smuggler garb yesterday and he was regretting it now. He was fine up until his shirt, he dreaded pulling it over his head. Very carefully turning it inside out, it took some doing but he just pulled it off. Though the proximity had him shaking; and it took several minutes to work up the courage to get into the shower. He bowed his head away from the water, even end up using the Force to keep it away from the scar._

 _"I am_ _truly_ _pathetic, fearing water."_ _He said softly to himself, but he was grateful that the ship even had a real shower, steam would have been worse. He imagined it collecting on his face and shuddered violently, he punched the wall to keep from touching the scar. Kanan very dimly recalled the bandages going on and later changing of them. The doctor had administered a pain killer both times, he hadn't thought of it to much at the time. Finishing before he would wallow in his thoughts any longer, he briefly summoned the Force sight to see, Ezra in the pilots seat. Using the force he gathered up his clothes and made the quick move to the bedroom._

 _"Will I never pilot again?" He wondered, dressing in the loose while tunic and breaches, he trained_ _in_ _. By the time he got his boots on, he heard Ezra take over the shower. Sight still active, he made his way up to the cockpit and tr_ _i_ _ed to make out the details of it._

 _The buttons were grey blobs, he could make out the yoke, but no writing or colours. He sat in the chair and ran his hands over the controls. Little things he picked up on, but he wasn't sure of anything. If it was the Ghost he could probably manage, but he could_ _n't_ _see where he was going. So what was the point? Kanan snapped his hand_ _s_ _away from the controls feeling foolish._

 _The life support kicked on and cool air breezed through the room. Kanan's arms flew up to shield his face, they remained there till the support flicked back off. Kanan leaned back into the chair, it was oddly comforting and kept another panic attack at bay._

 _His skin was still moist so he didn't dare but his mask on, but each little breeze was like throwing sand at his wound. Kanan pulled in the Force and wrapped it around him like a blanket. After last night, he was afraid to pull on the Force to much, not with his pain so close to the surface._

 _"Just till Ezra gets back." The man whispered. "Just till he gets back."_

 _It was the longest five minutes of Kanan's life, his Force blanket stayed firmly in the light side. Finally Ezra came into the room, dressed in fresh garb with a smile on his face._

 _"How you holding up?"_

 _Kanan released the blanket and visibly sagged into the seat._

 _"That bad huh?" Ezra sat in his spot. "Why don't we meditate some more? Practice passing Force energy around."_

 _Kanan's throat went dry. "I-" he stood with a lurch and looked down at the blue glow that was Ezra. "I don't think that would be wise."_

 _"Kanan?" Ezra's tone was almost hurt._

 _"I, don't." Kanan shut off his sight and looked away, he heard Ezra get to his feet._

 _"What happened?" Ezra put a hand on Kanan's arm._

 _"Visas and I did our usual sparing lessons last night. I lost control, I used..." Colour drained away from his face as he_ _remembered what he did._

 _"What better way to find your centre then to meditate?" Ezra asked, it felt a bit strange to him, to be the one calming and spreading the wisdom._

 _"But if we pass power around I will taint you." Kanan's throat constricted at the thought._

 _"You weren't calm yesterday and I handled it. Soothed you even, I wouldn't have suggested it Master, I felt I couldn't deal with it. Please, lets practice, it will make you feel better." Ezra decided to look at Kanan's chin, rather then risk staring at the scar._

 _"Alright." Kanan resided himself to his fate and they took up their places._

 _This time Ezra started the flow, sending warm calm energy into his master. After a moment he felt the same energy come back, with a very slight addition of Kanan's messy pained energy. Like yesterday he turned it to the light, then set it back. They kept this up back and forth, Kanan being much more careful and controlled with what he gave._

 _Back and forth they went, until the life support freshened the air._

 _Neither responded fast enough, Kanan got a face full of cool gusty air. Despite himself and the peace he had been enjoying, he screamed. His hands snapped out to claw at his face._

 _Ezra launched into motion tackling his master to the ground and pinning his hands down. He summoned all of the energy he had just received from Kanan to hold him down. Kanan's face twisted in agony, would be forever etched in Ezra's mind. Not know what else to do, he sent all the light side energy he had in a smooth wave through his Master. Very, very slowly Kanan came back, bit by tiny bit. When he was calm, Ezra released him and pulled him to the bedroom._

 _"Rest Master." Was all Ezra said before excusing himself._

 _Kanan collapsed onto the bed and let out a pained yelp, when his head hit the pillow. He quickly turned himself upwards, he wished he could see,_ _just so he could stare at something._

 _After a few minutes Ezra came back, put his hand on Kanan's forehead._

 _Kanan had just enough time to wonder how Ezra learned that trick, before he was forced asleep._

 _Ezra paced as much as the small cockpit would allow, Darth Traya's Holocron sat innocently on the seat. It has been going so well, then that stupid life support kicked it. He shuddered remember Kanan face twisted in agony, the scar was ugly, made him look like he never had eyes to begin with. Ezra felt his stomach turn when he remember the smell of the wound back in Trayas temple. Visas had been waiting for him outside the room, little lesson in creating sleep ready and waiting._

 _They had six more days till the reached Dantooine, there wasn't room to spar, meditating only got them so far. Kanan couldn't see so they couldn't play cards, hmm. His master needed a distraction, he could just wear the mask, but it would leave him vulnerable if it was ever taken from him._

 _Ezra glanced at the Holocron from the corner of his eye, with a sigh he picked it up. He focused on the energy Kanan had give, what little remained and pushed it over the cube._

 _"We are not at Dantooine yet, why do you bother me boy?" Darth Traya's voice hissed forth._

 _"I think you know why, I need something to distract my Master." Ezra glared at the Holocron._

 _Traya was silent for a long minute, then she said in a much softer tone. "He must learn to work through his pain."_

 _"I want to help more. We were good for a while there, then it all went to hell." Ezra put the Holocron and the chair and folded his arms. "He can't see so we can't play cards, there is not enough space to spar. I don't even have a lightsaber! I can't force him to stay comatose till we get to Dantooine. Meditating only works so well, he tries so hard but I can still feel the pain oozing off of him."_

 _"_ _Only time can help your Master, do not let him wear his mask till your reach Dantooine. It can not to be used as a crutch."_

 _"Yes Master." Ezra bit the words out._

 _"I will speak with Visas, perhaps he is ready to learn to use his pain." The Holocron snapped shut._

 _Ezra glared at it, he grabbed it and put it back in Kanan's backpack and pulled the Temple guard mask out. Looked over its worn face, before stuffing it back in. He would not let that become Kanan's face._ _He knelt on the floor and meditated, it was going to be a long week._


	5. Chapter 5

In the end, they filled the days with meditation, what little physical practice they could do and sleeping. Neither wanted to talk about what happened, and Kanan did not want to explain that Visas attempts to teach him to work through his pain. Were not working, that the dark side was looking more and more tempting. Ezra did his best not to tip toe around Kanan, but he could only guess that Visas had indeed been teaching Kanan how to use his pain. For the red aura of the dark side clung to him, it still battled with his light, but it was always there.

When they came out of Hyperspace, Ezra flipped a few switches then asked. "So where are we going." and shivered when he left Kanan reach out in the force. Kanan's new cold was going to make some getting used too.

"Upper eastern hemisphere." Kanan pointed at the edge of the planet.

Ezra took them down and started to scan for places, after a moment the computer have a beep. "The only settlement there is called Khooda, its moderately big but nothing too interesting."

"Come down out of sight of it, I'd rather avoid people if possible, once we get closer. I'll try to pinpoint the only Enclave." Kanan reached up and grabbed a head beam, he was a better pilot then Ezra. The bumps and rocks only furthered that sense of near self-loathing, Kanan squished down the emotion, with grit teeth.

When they came down to soar over the fields, Kanan activated his force sight. The golden fields were a grey to him, but he could see the grass moving to and fro. It was like watching the ocean waves, spotted with the occasional Kath hound. It was a peaceful sight and it quelled some of his anger, breathing deeply he focused.

Ezra kept an eye on it make adjustments as Kanan hand moved, as it turned out the Jedi Enclave was an easy walk from the Khooda. Well easy for a Jedi, Ezra put them down in an over grown crater.

A bit to eager for his own good, for the small ship was slowly driving him mad. Kanan made quick work to the end of the ship and opened the doors.

The wind was agony, he fell to the ground and covered his face with this hands. His hands were too warm but better then the wind, he thought the air cycling was bad. This was so much worse, his scar was on fire. The heat of his palms, the breeze slipping through them.

"Work through pain." He hissed through clenched teeth. "Block it out." He tried to shut it out, but it burned.

 _The red blaze of Mauls saber in his face, the burning stench, the pain... then darkness, blotched with near black red._

A harsh scream escaped Kanan's throat, he rolled turning away from the wind, his Force sight failing in the sudden onslaught. Panic swelled up in his chest, his sight gone again from him. Like the saber had just cleaved through his head.

Ezra raced down to him and slipped the mask over Kanan's head. The smooth mask shielded him, Ezra's presence soothed him and the pain dimmed. Kanan let his forehead fall to the gang plank with a thud, his breath shuddered.

"Kanan?" Ezra knelled beside him, a hand on Kanan's shoulder, rubbing it in small circles.

Kanan's chest heaved but eventually as the wind swelled and ebbed, Kanan turned over with a grunt. Bit by bit he sat up, drew his legs up and turned his head away from Ezra.

"Thank you." Kanan muttered.

Ezra sat beside his Master and looked out to the Enclave, much of it was over grown, but some of the stone still bore lazer burns.

"Its nice here." Ezra said, with a smile. "Calm, its mostly over grown and you can see places where it was bombarded from space. But its-" The black haired boy shrugged. "grown past that. There is a huge tree growing out the main building. It must have been there for thousands of years, it has thick branches, that expand out into leafy green forest. Around it there is some sort of encompassing around temple thing. There are is a path doing down from here en-front of it, I can't see where they go. Across from us I think there is a doorway, but the overhang has fallen down."

Kanan listened silently to Ezra's description, one very small part of his was jealous, the rest was glad that Ezra was telling him. It distracted him from his breakdown. "What are the colours like?" Kanan asked.

"Very green, all around us outside the paths, there is grass taller then you, its over the Enclave. The stone expect where the tree is, is a soft red, kinda pinky. The path is grey small cobbled stones, very smooth. Its blown up in places, still scorched black. But it feels very nice, scared but healing or healed I guess."

Kanan felt odd, Ezra's distinction was very serene. He pulled up his Force sight and looked at the shapes that Ezra had described, then tried to see colours on them. It didn't work but it made him feel better in an odd way, that he couldn't quite describe.

"Could you do that more often?" Kanan asked in an uncertain tone.

Ezra grinned and pushed more of his happy Force energy over his master. "Whenever you want."

"Thank you." Kanan said and refrained from returning the energy, though it was a nice thought from Ezra, as he couldn't see the boys expressions. Together they stood and Kanan took his bag from Ezra, after closing the ship up, they made there way down to the Enclave.

Kanan lead the way to the closest door and used the force to remove old pieces of the Enclave that had fallen over time.

Together they went through the Enclave room by room, not looking for old artifacts just yet. Just making sure nothing dangerous lingered, finally they came to what Kanan recognized the vague shape of an old council room.

"What does it look like?" Kanan asked.

"Really over grown, lots of vines from the ceiling and backdrop." He stopped then asked. "What are those?" Ezra pointed at three barely there skeletons, only a skull or bit of rib remained. "They feel like..."

"Holes, voids in the Force." Kanan fished out the Holocron and it opened a bit to easily for him.

"Ah, so you have found those fools." The Holocron floated on its own, blue and red light gathering around it.

"What did you do to them?" Ezra asked.

"They would condemn my Padawan for showing them the truth, they waited to strip her of the Force. I did would not let them, instead I took away their connection to the Force. They will forever be voids." The light took form and solidified into an old woman in brown Jedi robes. Visible as a grey figure to Kanan and more or less in the flesh to Ezra, the holocron pulsing her centre. "Now, my apprentices, we will begin with your first lesson in listening to the Force. Sit."

Kanan and Ezra sat, kneeling in there meditative pose.

"No, legs crossed, back straight, palms turned up on your knees." The ghost given form sat en-front of them demonstrating. "Kanan let go of the sight, Ezra close your eyes."

"Feel this place around you."

 _Kanan and Ezra fell away from themselves and float_ _ing_ _freely. Kanan saw the place in colour, detail, the thrill almost broke his concentration._ _The three corpses near chased them away, they were scary empty things. Slowly they expanded,_ _roamed through the Enclave, finding an only storage locker, welded shut._

"There are light saber parts in there." Ezra said.

"Shhhhh, now stretch out." Kreia's voice was soothing, the voice of a teacher. "Feel the wind through the grass.

 _They stretched out the_ _ir_ _senses, no longer feeling much of themselves. They sa_ _w_ _the golden grass, the Kath hounds lazing in the sun light, further they felt a place in the force. Just beyond there sight._

"What's that?" Ezra asked.

"Ignore distractions, and focus on my voice." Kreia said sharply. "Hear the breathing of each other. Now listen deeper. Past the breathing, and listen."

Kanan heard. _"This feels so strange, I can feel Kanan's thoughts, he's happy. Well maybe happy is not the right word, thrilled, glad to see colour again. So that is what seeing with the Force sight is like. I wonder how he does it, I should ask sometime. Shit, he is in my head!"_

Kanan thought back. _"Calm down, I think that is the point of this exercise. To see the thoughts of others, and we are the only ones here."_

Kreia chuckled. "You two are strong indeed... what you heard were surface thoughts only, but it is something that Masters have trained for, for years and never learned."

"How did we do that?" Ezra asked, pulling himself out of the trance.

"That is not the real question you should ask – is such listening enough to perceive the world around you? It is not. Because to listen to the thoughts of another is much like attempting to see the universe only with your eyes. It is equally limiting."

One of Kanan's hands drifted up to his masked face, but he pulled it away. He wanted his sight back, what more did he really need? He'd trade this Force sight for real sight in a heart beat, but then Kreia had just shown them to listen...

"Yes, the loss of your sight was less of a burden then you think. When one relies on sight to perceive the world, it is like trying to stare at the galaxy through a crack in the door. Today you have taken the first step in opening that door. Kanan use what you have learned today to refine your Force sight. Visas teaching on it are incomplete at best." The scorn the woman held for the Miraluka was clear.

"What is Visas?" Ezra asked. "How did she teach Kanan the sight?"

"Her species does not see as we do. They perceive the galaxy through the Force... it was how she found Kanan and found him so quickly. It is a rare gift, that was squandered on her people. What she taught your master was just a piece of a whole, time he may unlock the rest." Kreia offered no more. "But enough of that for now, there are swords in that storage room. Practice, I will watch."

Kanan activated his Force sight again, trying to listen slightly as Kreia had taught. It was difficult as he tired to take the information from two places and put it on one again. But as they made there way deeper into the Enclave, what was grey wall in their first walk could be distinguished. Now he could see that wall were made in two parts, the lower half a smooth, ceramic base, the upper half finely carved wood. It all felt very Jedi, though much earlier then any works he had seen before. When they got to the door, Kanan drew his lightsaber and easily cut through the heavy door. He made an X shape then used the force with ease, to peel back the pieces.

Ezra hopped into the room, all to wall of the small space, about two and a half meters square were old storage lockers. Many were even still locked.

"Sweet!" Ezra said with a grin and pulled a long viroblade off the wall, then bounced over to a locker. Pulling to open revealed only brown padawan robes, the light side of the force imbedded in the cloth, protecting it from age.

"Try them on, you need more clothes any way." Kanan strode into the room deactivating his lightsaber and picked up a long double blade from the wall, it was almost identical to his practice staff with Visas.

 _"Amazing, you learn in weeks what would take most Jedi years."_

Kanan shook his head and followed the voice from the room, Kreia watching him closely.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked.

"Nothing just a feeling in the Force." Kanan called back to him, he waited listening for Ezra.

Eventually Ezra joined him blade in hand. "We need to find you one of these robes." He paused searching himself for a moment. "I feel more in tune with the Force."

"May items in the galaxy have such effects, they happen when the wearer is saturated in the Force for long periods of time." Kreia said, looking down at the padawan.

 _"You must master the Jedi code before your training can continue."_

"I..." Kanan started, but then slowly off down the hall, following the strange voice. Ezra and Kreia followed, just down the weathered hall, and with a flick of his hand. Kanan pulled open two large doors to reveal a sparing dojo. The room had held up to time well, the mats were still soft, with a wave Kanan cleaned the dojo and took up his place at the far end of the mat.

"Sweet!" Ezra grinned at took up the corresponding spot.

"Begin." Kreia said, watching the two closely.

They both started with Shii-Cho, as it was the foundation of all lightsaber training.

Ezra quickly found he liked the loose padawan robes; unlike modern robes, they were only a brown tunic, folded around his torso that left his arms bare. Simple loose leggings, he even found a pair of boots his size.

They squared off, Ezra pressing the attack, he could see the coiled tension on Kanan's shoulders. Their blades sparked as they collided, Ezra struggled with the heavy sword. Lightsabers had weight to them, but it was all in the hilt; now he had to support the whole weapon.

Kanan parried and blocked Ezra, the boys attack had always been a bit weak, giving him the option to improve it now would be a start.

"Stop playing with him Kanan." Kreia snapped.

With a strike and a twist, Kanan had Ezra's blade fly off to the side. Begrudgingly Ezra retrieved the weapon and they started again. Kanan remained measured and precise, Kreia continued to correct them both, till the sun sank below the horizon.

"Enough." Kriea called out. "Rest, we will continue tomorrow." With that she drew into the Holocron, Kanan caught it with the force before it could fall.

Kanan past the Holocron to Ezra. "Find a place to sleep and eat. I'll find you later."

"Okay." Ezra said, the sparing had been a bit to cold for his liking, but he could tell Kanan needed his space.

Weapon in hand Kanan made his way out of the Enclave and climbed a near by hill. Then sat very straight, pulled off his boots and crossed his legs, feet against his pelvis. Visas appeared in her ghostly form, to gain try to teach him to master his pain.

 _"_ _Remove the mask, focus on me."_

Kanan slowly pulled the mask from his face, his scar lite up in agony; but he grit his teeth and waited.

 _"_ _Pain exists in two forms: exterior that which is caused by forces we can't control and interior which we can. Both though can be managed through will. Breath and hold, control. The pain of your scar is nothing, just an annoyance. Like getting caught out in the rain. Release."_

Kanan exhaled, listening to Visas soft voice; a balm to his pain.

 _"The interior is something you deny. We must address both if you are to control your pain."_

"Pain can not be over come." Kanan winced when the wind kicked up and danced over his wound.

" _No, but it can be put in its place."_

"And that place is where pain can work for you." Kanan said forcing his face neutral.

 _"_ _Pain doesn't work for you, you work through pain."_

Again Kanan breathed, careful controlled, the wind brought pain; but here, now, he was prepared for it. He and Visas had done this exercise on the ship, but without such a source of pain, there was only so much that could be learned. Even now the tug of pain from his hips, was just an annoyance compared to his scar.

 _"Clear your mind, stand apart from the force. Here it can not truly help you. Your body is only a catalyst for your mind, in your mind there is no pain."_

Kanan forced the discomfort from his legs away from himself, red danced over his vision; but he breathed and it lessened. The pain all but consumed his mind, but under Visas's gaze he persevered. He would not have another repeat of that morning.

 _"You still fear your blinder, you question your self worth. I can sense the turmoil within you._ _This is pain of the interior, it to must be faced. By putting pain of the exterior in its place, you take the first step on the path, of working through the pain of the interior. You must let go of your fear of Maul."_

Much easier said then done, even the mention of his name caused Kanan's chest to tighten. His last moments of sight replayed over and over in his mind, a slow current that gathered speed and strength. With a gasp Kanan doubled over, hiding in the long swaying grass.

 _"_ _Your fear causes you pain, your pain clouds your mind. An ancient order,_ _a_ _part from the teaching of the Jedi and the Sith would speak this. I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past, I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain. Repeat, let the words be a part of you, think of Maul and speak."_

"I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past, I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." Mauls red lightsaber cut through the Inquisitors, Kanan's chest tightened. "I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past, I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." The words were hissed out through clenched teeth as the red blade past over his face and horrible scent filled his nose. Kanan screamed out. "I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past, I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." The memory ended and he was back sitting in the sea of golden grass.

 _"_ _I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing."_

Kanan turned his mind within himself, like when he would reach for the force. But instead looked within himself; his mind, his body, his joy, his pain, his fear. He looked to where the fear had gone and there was nothing. "Its not gone." Kanan said quietly. "It will come back."

 _"_ _All fear does, but now you have a way to cope. Your mind controls your reality, when you have power over one, you have power over the other."_

Kanan slowly grew himself up and turned his face to the stars. The wind grew cold, but he faced his pain.

"Where did you learn this?" He asked. "They aren't Jedi or Sith teachings."

" _Beyond the outer rim, there are peoples and places, vastly different then our own. There are people who_ _see_ _the force, not as dark or light, or even grey, but as an energy. A part of oneself, available to everyone. They have no force sensitives as we do, but anyone_ _with the_ _will to learn can. I explored these places after visiting the ashes of Kataar. I have learned this that even Kreia does not know. The people I learned from used the force differently then we do. We use the force to affect the world around us. They used it within themselves, on a level that no Jedi or Sith has ever accomplished."_

"What could they do?" Kanan asked, taking the pain turning down the same path as his fear.

 _"_ _They train their minds and bodies. They could control every muscle in their bodies, use each individually. They had complete conscious control over the functions of their internal organs and body chemistry. Its made them immune to poisons, the_ _y_ _would simply change the chemical makeup of any harmful substance in their body and render it harmless. When I first started to learn their ways, I had to sit for hours rock-still._ _Th_ _ere I would lower my body temperature, slow my heartbeat, then move one muscle at a time. I had to catalogue the stimulus and response patterns of my body._ _Later I was taught to remove myself from all distinctions."_

"How?"

 _"_ _Relaxation techniques, this state of mind was used to learn how to distinguish primary information from secondary or unessential information. "To see the facts and discard the ghafia."_

"Ghafia?" Kanan questioned.

 _"_ _Distractions. Once one has relaxed and had begun to observe the proper information, they then had to learn to observe closely and clearly. In this state of observation one assimilated the pertinent data from the present situation and recalled all pertinent data from memory without error."_ Visas almost sounded like she was reciting.

"That is amazing." Kanan said. "Its like Jedi meditation almost."

 _"No, the level of physical and mental control is much greater. Jedi clear the_ _re_ _minds to allow the force to flow more through them more freely. This teaching was to learn to control ones self without the force, the_ _y_ _only used the energy of the force for later techniques. Like changing their chemical make up._ _They believe in mastery over oneself rather then dependance on the force."_

Kanan sat in silence, the wind died and the night air was punctuated by the sounds of the night life. A chirp of an insect, the hoot of an owl, the snoring rumble of a kath hound. He spoke softly. "Do you think learning to relax and review information through these other teachings. Do you think it would help me use what I hear and see through the force. To put together the listening that Kreia taught Ezra and I today, I tried when we were in the council room. But it didn't create the image I wanted."

Visas was silent as she thought then said. _"I will teach you these techniques if that is what you really wish. But the rode is longer and harder then that of a Jedi, but gaining the mastery of self that you want may be just what you need. Leave Ezra's training to Kreia tomorrow, return here, sit as you are for the whole day. Do not eat, sleep or drink. Slow your breathing and heart rate._ _If you manage that the day after you will begin to learn each muscle. I will ensure that you sleep dreamlessly tonight._ _"_

Kanan would have blinked in surprise had he been able, he hadn't slept without Visas in his head teaching him in over two weeks now. Instead he bowed his head. "Yes Master." He felt Visas depart, but stayed a while longer under the stairs. The wind didn't bother him as much as it used to, it still hurt; but he smiled, breathed, concentrated and put the pain in its place.

 **You may have noticed I like to repeat sayings, :P this is on purpose. Somethings need to be repeated. Somethings like the words on fear I have, there is power in those words people and if you are afraid it can actually help. I tried to do another chapter on the ship as Illuminati-4 pointed out some interesting stuff, but I just couldn't make it work. I danced around a name in this chapter, the organization which Visas mentions learning from. If anyone guess what it came from and the name, they get a cookie, I doubt it because unless you are at least twenty and love sci fy, then yeah no, you've probably not heard of it. Or unless you went through advanced placement English in school, its an old piece. The coolest science fiction ever yes cooler then star wars (don't shoot me, it also came out fourteen years BEFORE star wars) that said, Star wars is Science fantasy not science fiction so I might be safe. Okay enough geeking out!**

 **Thank you to FireUpTheIQ (No I have read none of the comics, just the wookiepidia), Illuminati-4, SpaceBlueberries (I have no idea what Kawaii 33 means), sguti392 (four reviews dude awesome), Starlight (thanks for sticking up for me, I always try to do something interesting/comment worthy in my chapters) and Guest, for your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Kanan sat in the council room, legs crossed back straight, breathing in and out. Visas softly instructed him as he slowly lowered his body temperature and heart rate. It took a very long time, hours flew by as he would lower and raise his temperature and heart beat. It was a strange feeling, he was not reaching into the force, just becoming aware of himself. It was well into the night before Visas started to teach him how to catalogue his muscular.

"Again." Kreia said watching Ezra try and see through the Force. "It must be second nature."

Ezra took two deep breaths and tried again, it was harder without Kanan near by. Slowly the Force responded to his call and the world took on grey tones, his vision was far expanded beyond the physical. He could see through walls and out into the lush plains of Dantoonie. He could see the Kath hounds a glow of blue Force light, the pulse of the trees.

"Inward now." His mentor instructed.

Erza pulled the vision in, closer and closer, till it was just the Enclave and the only source of life was his still master. A grey light shining outward, cloaked in the darkness. Erza shuddered and pulled away on reflex, he turned his vision to Kreia and focused on her completely grey form.

"Good. See the truth of the universe, though the Force there are no lies. It can not be tricked as easily as mortal sight."

Kreia just looked like a grey blob to him, with a black and red centre around her Holocron.

"Reach out again."

Ezra allowed the force to flow through him.

"See the waves? The flow?"

The raven haired boy struggled to focus, but slowly he saw the push and pull of the force. His only light travelling on streams of energy.

"Follow them."

Unconsciously, Ezra followed his eyes rolled back into his head, as it fell back.

He was the Force, there was no Ezra anymore, away, away it carried him. He raced over the plains, through the creatures and out, out, out.

He was along the stars, flowing through the vacuum of space. He watched stars explode all around him! Witnessed the dust gather ever faster, swirling spinning, till a new star was born.

Then he was racing off again, through the galaxies, fluttering from one place to the next. He felt a tug at his chest and turned in the maelstrom, following, drifting, seeking. The flow guided him to a planet on the outer Rim, not far from Dantoonie. It was competently sand, but Ezra could feel life on its surface. Down he was pulled, down till he stood upon its sand, a great power of life, the living force drew him to fly over the dunes.

Before him was a great cave, huge and hidden within it was a great Krayt Dragon. It raised his head and stared at him, pulling its massive lips back it growled.

Ezra raised his hand and extended the same calming energy that he used to tame creatures.

The dragon have him a hard look but moved out of the way, allowing Ezra into the cave.

Ezra slowly made his way in, following the currants of the Force suddenly he fell to his knees with a cry.

Two people appeared before him, he watched as they approached a strange monolith. Both were steeped in the Dark Side, so much so they appeared black in his vision.

One was female the other male, but the woman was the stronger of the two. She raised a hand and the monolith opened a map formed, she turned to Ezra.

Ezra felt cold fear grip his heart, the woman wore and ancient red mandalorian mask. He sneezed his eyes shut only to have them snap open when a warm hand gripped his shoulder.

He looked up and saw another woman smiling fondly down at him. He could tell her skin was pale and her hair dark, her features soft.

"They won't hurt you." The spectre said and turned her gaze to the two Sith. "Not while I am here."

"Who are you?" Ezra asked.

"Darth Revan, or just Revan now." The grey Jedi said. "That was me long ago." she nodded to the Dark Side ghosts. "And my apprentice Malak. Be thankful that I have been watching Kreia, or I wouldn't have found you in time."

"What would they have done?" Ezra asked.

"Used you to find your body then they would suck the life out of it, use it to pull more of their-selves together. Then they would wait till your Master became one with the force, then they would tare him apart and eat him too. Maybe use your corpses as puppets and return to life." Revan said this all very casually.

"They can do that? Why? How?" Ezra was starting to panic, he glanced at the two hungry spectres.

"They only can because you are not really here. Your flesh would protect you from them, you would only see visions of them, but here as you are now, you are venerable. And they are evil." Revan turned her gaze to the two Sith Lords.

Both shrank away from her.

"But you said one was you?" The boy asked confused.

"Just one part of me, one phase of my life, before I truely understood the Force. They are fragments, echos of what has past before. I am a complete spirit, all of me, past and future. I am. I died as I am now, all the knowledge of my life, I have." She glared at her echo. "That is just a piece, but still dangerous." She waved her hand. "And in this place I am the stronger force."

"Where am I?" Ezra asked.

Revan smiled down at him. "It is not yet time for you to know, my friend the Exile will join you soon. Your Master I will teach soon, but you must find a place where I am strong. Where Visas and Kreia are strong, a place were we lived for a long period of time. Rather then just the little visit we had to this cave."

"How? Where?"

"You are already almost there, my friend and I hide something of great personal meaning on Dantooine. Find it, and we will find you." Revan knelled and gripped his Ezra's shoulders. "Now go back, I will tell the other to keep and eye out for you. But the longer you are gone, the more danger you are in."

With a shove Ezra found himself back in his body, he fell forward and only just caught himself in time.

"What was that?" He asked sitting back upright looking to Kreia.

"One step of many." Kreia said. "What did you see?"

"Stars exploding then being reborn, I was pulled, or guided to some desert planet. I saw a cave and a Krayt Dragon, then the shades of the Sith Lords Revan and Malak. Then Revan came, a whole Revan and saved me from them." The words came out in a dazed rush.

"Ah, so my apprentice found you. You came back with just speed I was wondering what happened. What did she say?"

"That the Exile was coming here, that she would 'join with me' and that Revan would come for Kanan. But we needed to find something connected to them first, and that it was on this planet." The boy gazed up at Kreia and watched her face darken.

"You are my student." She growled and the Holocron flared red. "I will not let Meetra have you."

Ezra was very suddenly reminded just want he was learning from. He paled and pulled himself to his feet. "I am gonna go check on Kanan." With that he fled at full speed from the Sith Lord.

Kanan heard feet pounding the old stones floors and just pulled himself back to himself, enough to catch Ezra when the boy threw himself into his chest.

His arms wrapped around Ezra on impulse and he held the boy as he trembled. "What happened?" Kanan asked.

"Kreia was teaching me now to improve my Force sight and I got pulled into the Force. To a cave with two Sith Lords, Revan saved me and sent me back. When I told Kreia want happened she got mad." Ezra spoke into Kanan's neck. "I have never seen her like that before, it was scary."

Kanan tighten his hold slightly. His own ghostly teacher standing silent beside him.

"Maybe we should shut the Holocron, we have Visas." Kanan said softly.

Ezra nodded the Dark side energy coming off of Kreia was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

The young teen stood and remained with Kanan helping the man to his feet.

Kanan did not active his Force sight, instead he allowed Ezra to grip his hand and lead him through the halls. He had a bad feeling about this.*

Eventually they arrived in Ezra's training room, the same one that they had spared in.

Kreia's ghost flared with Dark energy when she saw Kanan.

"I will not go back, I will not be trapped!" She snarled. With a thrust of her hand she sent Kanan flying back out into the room, he crashed into the far wall with a thud.

"Kanan!" Ezra rushed over to his Masters side only to be picked up and pulled back into the room.

"I will not let you in-prison me! I was suck in that holocron for thousands of years! I will not go back!" She summoned up force lightning and threw it at Kanan.

He had no chance, his body spasmed under the assault and he let out a scream.

"No!" Ezra tried to reach into Kreia's ghost, tried to grab the holocron.

She forced him to his knees without even looking at him. "I had the whole galaxy in the palm of my hand! I was going to kill the Force itself!"

Kanan screamed again louder as the lightning ripped through him.

 _"_ _Let me in." Visas appeared just outside of Kreia's field of view._

Pain covered over Kanan's remaining senses. "How?" he gasp softly, anything to make this pain stop.

 _"Open yourself, let me in and I will stop her. Reach out to me, I can not help you, if you do not let me in. Your willingness, your permission must be absolute." She offered him a hand._

In-spite of the pain, the smell of his own flesh burning again. He managed to extend a hand to Visas. "Come to me, help me." he pleaded.

Suddenly the pain was gone, faded to a dull ache and he was not alone in his mind.

Without his input his body rose from the floor, one hand extended, redirecting the force lightning away from him.

"VISAS!" Kreia roared in fury.

 _ **"Unlike you, we are working together."**_ The words came from Kanan's mouth yet they echoed with Visas voice. The force aura coming from him was so powerful that Ezra could feel it, almost see it physically manifest.

Kanan free right hand shot out and pulled the Holocron to him in a blur of motion.

Kreia screamed as her fragile form was shattered.

The body containing two Jedi turned its attention to the Holocron and forced the screaming thing shut.

With a jerk Visas departed from Kanan and Ezra had to rush over to catch him. "Kanan! Are you okay?"

Kanan crumpled to the floor, as if all of his energy had been sucked out. He leaned on Ezra panting softly, for several minutes. Ezra growing more and more worried.

Finally Kanan croaked, his voice gone raspy. "Tired, tired." Ezra lowered Kanan to the floor as he was getting to heavy to hold up.

The cool stone felt like ice to Kanan and he winced when his hand grazed it, but was too bone numbingly exhausted to move it.

"Visas!" Ezra called out starting to panic as Kanan's eyes drooped.

The ghost appeared to him. _"Take him to a bed and let him sleep. There is nothing I can do."_ she faded away.

Reaching out with the force Ezra lifted Kanan a foot off the ground them quickly took him to there makeshift bedroom. By the time they got their, Ezra was just about ready for a nap too, he set Kanan down on his bed, then fell into his own.

Kanan woke slowly, groggy, had he still been able to see his eyes would have been covered in fog. He left a cool cloth on his head and Ezra's force signature next to him. He licked his lips, they were chap, but could have been worse.

"How long was I out?" He asked wincing, a hand slowly coming up to his throat to rub at it.

"A week." Ezra said, Kanan could hear the concern in his voice.

"Water." Kanan croaked rather then trying to speak more.

He felt Ezra press a cool cup to his lips and drank deeply only stopping for air.

"What happened?" He asked, letting his hand fall back to his side, it was to exhausting to keep it up.

"Visas said that sharing your body with you is very taxing. Especially using the level of power that she did. She said that your body isn't used to that level of use and flow of the Force and that it burned you out." Ezra unwrapped a nutrient bar and processed to crush it into dust, then pour it into Kanan's water cup. "Are you hungry?"

Kanan thought on that for a moment, he was, but not as much as he should be. "Yeah I could eat, though I am not starving." He could feel Ezra smile.

"I have be crushing bars into your water, I figured it would keep you from starving." He helped Kanan sit up again and held the cup and Kanan took another long drink of the now fortified water.

"Yuck." The Jedi made a face.

"Better than starving." The boy said grinning.

Kanan had to agree with that, then thought for a moment. "So tell me want happened when you meet those Sith Lords, in detail."

"I followed the Force and it lead me to a cave on a sand covered planet, there, there was this map thing and the Two Sith Lords opened it. Then the Sith Lord Darth Revan saw me, but before she could do anything. Revan the Jedi, I think came and protected me. She told me that she and Meetra were looking for us, she told me to find something of great personal connection here. Then she and Meetra would be able to find us." Ezra helped Kanan ease himself back onto the bed.

"I am not sure we should dabble with anymore ghosts." He wanted to rub his eyes, but remembered just want a bad idea that would be.

"We need teachers, and Revan felt good. She felt like the temple on my home world, like how the team feels when we are all having fun. She glowed with the Lightside. We knew that Kreia was a Sith, we have just been to desperate to turn down what she offered." Ezra countered. "We still are desperate, Visas mentioned that she is no great master, not compared to Kreia and not anywhere near the level of Revan."

Kanan sighed, their situation really hadn't improved, they had only been an Dantooine for two weeks. They had learned a great deal in that time, but again were without a Master. "I trust you, if you think we should seek out this Revan, then that is what we will do."

They sat in silence for a moment, then Ezra spoke up. "Do you remember that place that the Force showed us when we first tried to expand our senses? The one Kreia told us to ignore?"

"You think?" Kanan asked, he did remember.

"Yeah."

Kanan summoned the Force filled his lake, pulled on Visas training of his body and ordered his muscles to do as they were told. In the end, he sat up. "Then lets go, can you pack our things and get my mask?"

Ezra nodded and Kanan listened to him bustled about, then put the mask on when the cool item was placed in his hands.

Slowly they made there way out of the Enclave and took the eastern path, the wind bothered Kanan but the mask protected him.

The walk was long but eventually them came up to a small courtyard, stones so worn down that they were barely there.

 _"Fight me Jedi! I am Sith!"_ A vision of two spectators appeared as Kanan and Ezra stopped to watch the Echos.

"Its Revan!" Ezra pointed at the human woman of the two. She was slightly shorter then Kanan with light brown hair, she worn padawan robes very similar to Ezra's.

 _Revan launched herself at the Sith, and they engaged in a blaze of lightsabers. Far faster then anything Kanan had ever seen before, both were very good. But Revan was better, she defeated the Sith and spared,_ _then eased the_ _Sith_ _into forgiving herself, thus turning her_ _back to the light._

The vision faded away and they resumed their trek, eventually they made it to the mound in there vision. The door was a dark grey locked square covered in ancient writings.

Kanan reached his hand out leaning on Ezra and just brushed it with a finger, sending a little of the Force into it. If asked he wouldn't say how he knew to do that, it just felt right.

It opened with a great SCREECH and they walked into the dark halls, bits of rumble and debris on the floor.

Down they went, deeper and deeper, three more visions of Revan they saw till they found the Star Map.

Ezra wanted to go open it, but Kanan still needed help. He could feel the pain and weariness coming from his master, with another wave of his hand Kanan relieved another passage, much nearer then the rest of the temple.

Eventually they came to a large open cavern, water overtaking half of it, but on the other half.

"WOW." Ezra's eyes popped out of its head.

Kanan warily pulled up the Force sight.

It was a ship, but not just any ship, it was a very thin and a circle, it was painted red and white, the cock-pit was shaped like the head of a hawk. It was much larger then the Ghost, and if Kanan had to bet, faster too.

Kanan maintained the sight as they approached and the moment they walked up the gangplank and into the ship, but Kanan and Ezra fell to the floor unconscious and the lives of some of the most powerful and greatest warriors of the Old Republic rose up to meet them.

 _"Its an old smuggling ship."_

 _"I am not that Revan anymore Carth! I'm just me, please!"_ _Revan desperate._

 _"Jedi do not feel like this."_

 _"One Star Map down, four more to go."_

 _"_ _Tatooine, Dantooine, Manaan, Kashyyk, Korriban."_

 _"You want to infiltrate the Sith Academy?!"_

 _Voices, they filled the young Jedi's minds. Each snippet spoke by a different voice._

 _"Imagine the waters of the Room of a Thousand Fountians, each stream suddenly falling silent and still." They recognized Kreia voice, but she sounded different, nicer, calmer. "Imagine th_ _e_ _ice of Telos, cold and smooth, as it gathers upon the plateau. Now stretch out feel the ship around you."_

 _They obeyed without thought._

 _"Strip away the metal, and see the soul and minds of those that fill its corridors, with more thoughts and dreams and worries than can fill the space of this ship."_

 _They heard Visas. "... as my feet walk from the ashes of Katarr. I shall not fear, for in fear, lines death, and..." Again she sounded different, soft, gentle._

 _"... from the first movement flows the second... strike, repeat, circle ones's opponent... repeat, faster, quicker... if Father had been faster... if only Father had been faster..." a new voice, female, harder, of a warrior who had seen battle, whispers. "... if I was faster. I would no longer be the last of my sisters... but does Atris love him? Jedi do not love. Does Atris hate him? Jedi do not hate. This journey is harder than any she has sent me on..."  
"... if I upped the tibanna gas levels in the carbine that would be enough to punch a hole even in the triple-durasteel... and we'll need weapons like that if the Republic discovers the camp on Dxun..." A deep gravelly voiced filled there minds, Mandalorian?_

 _"... how could the Jedi leave the Republic? Was it because of the Civil War? Is it possible that they..." Male, quick and fast, determined, but naive._

 _"... this place is so quiet. Nothing like Nar Shaddaa... I don't even know why I'm here...mm – wonder how much the bounty on the Jedi is now." Female, sly. "Don't understood how that Jedi keeps in shape like she does; she barely changed from the holocords. She just seems to be naturally beautiful."_

 _Now here is the interesting voice, Kanan instantly felt some strange recognition. It was male, young, cocky, but with good reason. "... switch the face of the +1/-1 card, the totals are nine-ten. Switch the face of the +2/-2 card, the total is eight-eleven. Switch..."_

 _"... Your command echos still, General. And I obey, as I did at Malachor." Slow was this voice, whispered._

 _"As my feet my feet walk the ashes of Katarr. Switch the face to the +1/-1. I shall not fear. The totals are nine-ten. For in fear. Your command echos still, General..." All the voices rose in a cacophony!_

 _Kanan reached out and wrapped a hand over Ezra and shielded him from the endless noise. Training, thoughts, imagines, emotions. They poured through Kanan and his screamed s_ _ilently._

 _Then there was silence, complete and total._

Conscious returned with a jerk and Kanan and Ezra looked up to see two women. One was tall, they both recognized her as Revan, she walked over and knelled before Kanan. The other was short and blonde, but had slightly sharper features and a much kinder look than Revan in her eye. She stood across from Ezra.

Revan reached into Kanan's chest in the same way Visas had almost a month ago. _"Welcome to the Ebon Hawk."_ With that the connection was made, this was no gentle tug like Visas. This was if a gate had been opened within him, and many worlds worth of alien power was being shoved inside him. Kanan did the only sensible thing for a person to do. He fainted.

 **Sorry I know its been a while and I have been busy, with other stories and life. None of my stories are dead, I just write what makes me happy, today I felt like Star Wars. Lots of lines from KOTOR and KOTOR 2 here, I felt like it and it fit.**

 **Thank you** **Starlight Moon Midnight, NewDawnFox, sguti392, cassturn93, Illuminati-4** **and Guest for your reviews. They never fail to make me smile and sometimes they help to iron out plot points. This chapter is for you guys, I hope you like it. Its your kindness that keeps me going.**


	7. Chapter 7

Crystals

Kanan by this point was used to not having his own dreams, he was however not used to such a jumble of people all trying to get his attention. One moment he would be training with Visas, the next Kreia was training him on Force Bonds. Then others would come, people he didn't know the names off, one was a pilot, he tried to teach Kanan how to hide his Force signature, how to keep others out of his mind. It was a mess and it only stopped when the Power, he knew as Revan shooed them all away.

The Jedi woke up slowly, a strange pressure on his chest, after a moment he released that Ezra was cuddled into his side. Smiling slightly, he brushed a finger over Ezra's temple.

The boy purred and snuggled a little more deeply.

Kanan bought up his Force Sight and saw, Revan, Meetra and Visas watching them. Meetra was grinning, Revan had a calculating look in her eye and Visas looked oddly resigned.

"Uh, something wrong?" Kanan asked softly.

Meetra spoke up and warmly said. "You've been shielding him, but not intentionally. Your Bond with him has been weak at best, it is a good sign for the Bond that you do not have to try to protect him."

Kanan felt shame turn in his stomach, he hadn't done right by Ezra as a master. He knew some Masters and Padawans grew to be so in sink with each other that they could feel each other from across the galaxy. It was only after the loss of his sight that he started to feel Ezra at all. "I will work on that." he said softly.

"We have some ideas for that." Meetras' smile broadened.

Revan elbowed her in the ribs.

"What?" Meetra asked, rubbing her side.

"I know you've been bored, but try to temper that enthusiasm a bit. Go see if Atton wants to play or something." Revan glared at the shorter woman.

"Maybe later." Meetra said.

Kanan couldn't get over how odd it was to watch the spirits bicker and move as if they were alive. He gently poked Ezras' side. "Wake up."

It took a few more pokes and a tickle of the boys' ribs before he came around to awareness. "Wha?" he asked still over come with sleep.

"Our Masters have been waiting for us."

"Oh!" Ezra bolted upright, trying to ignore the fact that he had been sleeping on his mentors chest.

Meetra waved her hand dismissively. "No need to rush, you to should eat. Then we shall get to the heart of the matter."

"Okay." Ezra clambered over Kanan then helped the other man to his feet.

Ezra glanced around, they seemed to be in some sort of crew quarters but it was odd, the room was mostly rectangular but the walls of the ship looked like they had been poured, not manufactured. Almost everything was curved in some way, the walls, the same of the floor, even the bunks were set on curved bases.

The ship must have been thousands of years old, yet it looked almost new. Much more advanced then the Ghost and a lot bigger.

"I remade it."

Ezra turned to find yet another ghost though this one was new, a Zabrak.

"Mission and Carth kept it running when Revan used the Hawk, when Meetra and myself came aboard I set about fixing it up. Later we found the means to make sure it withstood the test of time." Bao-Dur walked over to a wall and set his hand on it, he looked almost solid. "Then T3 and HK moved it here, to wait for you."

"You knew we were coming?" Kanan asked.

Meetra cut in. "Eat first, we sent HK and T3 to move your things, T3 also sent your other ship back to your friends with a message."

Well that solved one problem.

"What was this ship?" Ezra asked as they walked down the cylindrical hall.

"A Dynamic-class freighter, it has three turrets. To this day it is one of the fastest ships out there, both in Atmo and hyperspace. It also has had so many force Sensitives live in it of such long periods of time that it," he trailed off. "lets just say its a ship for Force users." With that Bao-Dur faded from view and they came into the main hold, a large round console sat in the middle of the room with another large crescent table tucked into one corner. Their bags were on top of it.

Ezra and Kanan made there way over and each helped themselves to food.

Meetra and Revan sat across from them while Visas stood to one side.

"I have no idea where to start with questions." Kanan rubbed his chin with the back of his hand. "Why, I guess. Why go to all this trouble to meet us?"

Revan and Meetra exchanged a look, Revan gestured to Meetra.

"We have been part of the Force for over two thousand years. We have watched both Republics and Empires rise and fall. Jedi and Sith at each others throats time and time again. We fought to finish the Sith off once and for all, but as you well know. That didn't work." She threaded her fingers together. "We could have intervened, during the clone wars. We almost did even. But the Jedi had grown stagnate, weak, vulnerable. They had earned their own destruction, we decided to not save them. In the long run it would help no one. My Jedi, my friends the "Lost Jedi" remade the Jedi long ago, it was from them that your Jedi descended from. But somewhere along the line, our teachings." She nodded to Revan. "Got lost, and there would be no reteaching of your Masters. So we decided to wait, to see what would happen. Kreia had seen much of your lifetimes events back when she was still alive. Even now, not all of what she saw has come to pass. But it will be soon, because of that we can start to," she made an unsure tossing motion with her hands. "meddle in affairs again, without fear of changing the future. We picked you two, because you have both lived without the Force and because the Masters hadn't yet brainwashed you completely. You are open to learning what we have to teach. In this place," she gestured to the Hawk. "we are near alive, we lived here for a long time. Our Echos are strong, I can reach over and touch you, and you will feel me. We picked you because you are both strong in the Force, with the potential to match the likes of Vader and his Master. We had the ship brought here for another reason, you have been drawing more and more attention to yourselves. Our Echos will help hide you from the Sith." Meetra smiled softly at Ezra. "I will teach Ezra, for like me. He has a gift for Bonds."

"And you will be mine." Revan set her gaze with Kanan. "Our skills and dispositions more closely matched."

Visas finally spoke up. "I will continue to train you as well, you have much to learn still."

Revan stood and walked toward the exit, "But first we must get you proper lightsabers, not those single crystal piles of Batha dung. Come, there is a crystal cave not far from here."

Meetra also stood and Ezra jumped down from his seat.

"I am not sure about this." Kanan said, but stood up and followed.

Meetra smiled and oozed a calm feeling though the Force saying, "Come this place will be good for you."

Reluctantly Kanan followed the two ancient Force welders, Ezra sticking close to his side. The elder Jedi activated his Force sight and almost stumbled to a halt.

The Ebon Hawk, was a Force Nexus, but it was neither Dark or Light, but both. Rooms where Sith had lurked appeared Dark, while places where Jedi had lingered shined with the Light. They were all connected but a soft grey, most of the people that had lived on this ship and been Grey.

Kanan pulled his shields up, now was not the time to get lost in the Nexus.

Ezra looked up a Kanan when he felt his master throw up his walls, but Kanan was still wearing his mask and the boy could feel nothing from the Jedi.

The party of four made there way back out the way Kanan and Ezra had come. Once out onto the fields they headed east.

Revan and Meetra stood side by side, with Kanan and Ezra behind them.

Ezra watched the two Jedi, sometimes either would stop and shudder, and the other would always reach out a hand to either pull the other into a half hug, or just hold their hand.

Their Force signatures were intertwined, bound together. Revan was the darker of the two, while Meetra was a paragon of the light. It was almost like seeing the Dark and the Light side, walking together. Neither were absolutes, neither were perfect, they were at odds, yet they worked together.

Ezra wondered if he and Kanan would look like that one day. His master was getting better everyday, the pain that had overtaken him on the ship had mostly faded thanks to Visas. But he would never be, as he was, somewhere along the line the Dark Side had gotten its hooks into him.

Frowning, Ezra pulled up his own Force sight. The world took on a grey shift, Revan and Meetra stood as grey beings, both shined with the Light, but Revan had moments of Darkness. Their aura's were mixed and intertwined. He looked over at Kanan. Kanan looked much like Revan, though he did not blaze with the light, instead he oozed the Dark, with flickers of Light seeming through the cracks. Ezra focused, trying to see deeper into his master. It was like trying to wade through sand, it resisted him and pulled at him. Eventually he found his way deeper, it was much the same as Kanan's outward aura. However there were two, threads within him. Two small links that weren't his, Ezra recognized one as Visas. She clearly had some tether to his master, though it was very slight and could easily be snapped.

The other, was far far stronger and was less of a thread and more of a bond. It looked and felt the same as Revan, but could not be snapped with a push. When Ezra poked at it, he found himself shoved back into himself and he had to blink the Force sight away to see Revan looking back over her shoulder at him. She did not glare, but she did narrow her eyes.

Ezra bowed his head.

They made there way through the Datooine plains till they came up to a rocky hillside.

Revan raised a hand the boulders at the base floated away, revealing a cave.

They picked there way through it, it was dark and dank, columns that a thousand years ago would have been stalagmites had formed around the sides of the cave.

Kanan started to feel a foreign presence all around him, carefully he opened himself to the Force and pulled his Force sight to the fore.

He nearly fell over at the overwhelming rush of power, snippets of hundreds if not thousands of Force users lives passing through him in an instant. Emotions, fear, hope, joy, relief, pleasure, thousands of years worth of emotions, echos all converging on this one spot.

As Kanan felt this, they entered the final cavern, a crystal cavern full of naturally growing Force crystals.

"Wow." Ezra stepped away from his master and basked in the glow of the cave. Wandering aimlessly around, following his instincts.

Kanan stood in the centre of the cavern glazed over. "Echos. I feel echoes of the Force here." he spoke softly.

Meetra spoke, echoing her once master. "Force Sensitive locations such as this absorb and reflect Force energy. The crystals are the catalyst here."

"Meetra and I walked through here in life." Revan walked up to the central glowing yellow formation and pressed a hand to it. "Even now I can feel the past."

"I guess Kreia was right. Future Jedi can feel our old presence, like seeing footprints preserved in the soil." Meetra walked up to Revan.

"Are these lightsaber crystals?" Ezra asked.

Meetra shook her head. "The crystals here are infused with the Force. Some could be harvested and used for lightsabers."

"You said that these crystals absorb the Force, but I only feel strange. Not weaker." Kanan took a tentative step deeper into the cave.

"The crystals here do not drain the Force energy from Jedi. They collect the excess energy that radiates from those attuned to the Force." Meetra said.

Kanan wandered, still lost in the ebb and flow of the Force. He found himself heading to the opposite side of the cave, before swinging back around to place his hands on the central crystals formation.

A white shard flowed from the crystal into his palms. Cradling the crystal he showed it to Meetra and Revan, Ezra too came over.

Revan walked over and put her hand over his but less then a palms width.

Kanan felt a strange tug from within his chest, then an outpouring of power. The crystal turned from white to a dull blue, with an interwoven net of red within it.

"The crystal responds to you." Revan spoke softly, as she channelled power through Kanan.

"I've never heard of that before, what does that mean?" Kanan asked.

Revan scoffed. "Sad that is. Just goes to show how much the Jedi have lost. This crystal is bonded to you, but it is of such a bond that the stronger you become in the Force, the more powerful your crystal will grow. This crystal will make an excellent focus for a lightsaber."

"But I have a lightsaber, and what do you mean by focus?" The growing Knight asked.

"I would give Ezra that lightsaber, it is a part of you and giving it to him would strength your bond. Plus I have a feeling that you will soon outgrow that blade. True lightsabers of old were infinity more powerful then what you use now. The sabre you will create will have three crystals, a focus, one for colour, then one to refine your blade. Your focus is the heart of your blade and thus connected to you. Colour crystal determines just that, the colour of the blade as well as other relfections of power. Finally your second crystal, though I used a Kryat Dragons heart pearl for many years. It allowed my blade to cleave through materials resistant to lightsabers. The second crystal changes the over all properties of your blade. When we returned I will show you the stash of parts we made on the Hawk."

"Amazing." Kanan said. "Ezra do you want to stay a while longer? I would like to meditate, and I am sure you wish to see if you can find a crystal for yourself."

"I'm cool with that." Ezra said with a grin, turning away from his master to continue to chase the fleeting feeling in the Force.

Meetra moved over to him. "Perhaps we can find you a Ruusan crystal, I think it would suit you. In case you do not find one attuned to you."

"Do you think we will find one?" Ezra asked.

"I will be surprised if we do, to my knowledge I was the last Jedi to find an attuned crystal in this cave, that was over two thousand years ago." Meetra and Ezra began there search.

Kanan sat down in his meditate position at the base of the central crystal hub, his crystal still held in his hands.

Revan sat across from him, her hands over his. She reached out over the bound.

 _"_ _Let me in."_

Kanan did, he opened the tether up.

 _"_ _Feel."_

The order was simple and to the point, no long winded explanations.

Kanan reached out and fell into the Force, quickly loosing all sense of self in the maelstrom of echos.

The Force thrummed and purred, its pulse of life forcing energy through Kanan. It saturated the Knight.

Kanan bit back a low moan, a drug like high settled over him.

Revan tugged at him over the bond grounding him to her as she was grounded to him.

 _"_ _Do not loose yourself, I don't fancy having to look for you. Feel this energy, add it to your pool, I will help."_

Pleasure muddled Kanan's mind, but he tried to picture his pool. He had just mostly formed the imagine when he felt Revan, not the person but the power, and for a moment he was lost in an ocean, a world of water.

He felt Revan grip him and pull his lake bigger, it grew rapidly in size and depth. His body started to burn with the power that was Revan. She gathered the resonance of the crystals, the Force Nexus and shoved it through him. Burning new lines of channeling through him, strengthening old ones.

Kanan struggled to breath, it was overwhelming. His mind was filled with the pleasant echos, his body burned as it was forced to learn at a vastly accelerated rate.

Waves crashed in his mind, then there was a sudden calm. Revan had left.

Kanan slowly came back to himself, he felt like he was humming, in spirit and body. The Force came to him easily, as if he had been practising it for several decades longer then he had. He rose slowly, but with grace he had been lacking since the loss of his sight. His Force sight came to him in the time it would take blink, rather then a pull or having to be summoned.

Ezra was meditating with Meetra, he looked so peaceful.

"How long was I out?" He asked Revan softly.

"The moon is at its highest point." The Grey Knight replayed.

As they spoke Meetra and Ezra pulled themselves from their meditation.

"We should return for the Hawk, we have made far to much noise to stay here." Revan gestured to the exist.

"Agreed." Meetra said solemnly.

They set off and Ezra asked Kanan.

"You okay? You feel different, not a bad different just different. Like Revan."

Kanan would have looked at the ground if he could have. "She was forcing large amounts of the Force into me, expanding my strength."

"Maybe that is it then." Ezra commented.

"What about you? How as your time with Meetra?" He was subconsciously drawing the Force into him with every breath.

"Nice, she worked on my pool too. But it was more of an improvement of technique then a forcing of power."

"What did she teach you?" Kanan asked, as they came up into the last tunnel.

"How to centre my mind, I am not very good at it though. But I will get better. We should play that passing energy around game again, I bet we could think of new ways to do it now."

Kanan nodded. "Sure why not."

They party travelled the rest of the way out in silence, once they were back out onto the moon lite planes.

"Kanan, Ezra come here." Revan ordered the two to stand beside there respective mentors.

Erza stood to Meetra's right, with Kanan standing between Meetra and Revan.

Revan stepped sideways into Kanan.

 _"Don't fight me, this will teach you faster."_

Kanan heard the woman voice in his mind, it was like with Visas but so much stronger.

Revan raised Kanan's hand and summoned back the huge boulders that had hidden the entrance. Kanan struggled against the Jedi for a moment before she over-wrote him. Then like with Visas he was in the back seat of his own body.

Yet he could feel everything Revan was doing, she used his power, but with her skill. He could feel the subtle differences in how she summoned it, how she lifted the boulders. It all flowed much more smoothly, almost effortless. When the boulders were in place, Revan stepped back out of Kanan.

"What the~!" Kanan rounded on his Master growling. "How?! Visas said."

"Permission needs only to be given once and you gave it when you let me in at the cave."

"I never." Kanan bristled.

"Vocally, but it was not necessary. Your inner self, welcomed me. I can pass in and out of you as I see fit."

Kanan bristled. "Never do that again, not unless I vocally ask for your help."

"I can teach your muscles directly if I do, you have decades worth of knowledge to assimilate as fast as possible. We don't have time to mess around with your sense of self." Revan stated, her angry flaring.

"It's still my body!" Kanan snapped.

"Kanan." Ezra, had slipped around Meetra and tugged on the corner of Kanan's shirt. "Kanan." He called again when the man did not respond. He could feel the Dark Side gathering with alarming speed in his master.

Kanan exhaled and turned his masked face to his padawan.

Ezra picked his words carefully. "We do need to learn as fast as possible. Revan didn't mean you any harm, if she had she wouldn't be able to tether to you. She'd just be an echo, maybe you two should come to some sort of agreement." Ezra paused and shuddered. "Because what if Maul, or an Inquisitor, or even Vader! What if one finds us, and we aren't ready? If you learn to work with Revan, she could at least protect us, you said so yourself. Its time to stop running." Ezra tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, Meetra help over their bond. Gently offering support, helping him stay centred.

Kanan wished he had eyes just so he could glare at Revan. The rational part of his brain knew that Ezra and Revan were right, the other part said that was a massive breach of trust. "I'll think about it."

Revan waved her hand and the boulders shifted to look like the rest of the hillside, then they started back the way they had come.

 **Yes Revan is bossy, she is the more Dark Side aligned person here. Plus I have an underlying theme for this piece, that I am now starting to show. Kudos to anyone who can guess what it is.**

 **Thank you, lunarchroniclesandcockatiels, cassturn93, Starlight Moon Midnight for your reviews. I managed to get this one out in a few days, I hope you like it. I think I will be working on this story for a while, I am still in a Star Wars mood.**


	8. Chapter 8

Kanan was in a foul mood for the trip back to the Hawk, he and Revan needed to have a LONG conversation.

His mood however was brightened when Meeta showed Ezra and him a treasure trove of lightsaber parts.

"We didn't know what kind of duellists you would be, so we brought the finest for all types." Meetra said, then gestured for Ezra to force lift all the parts to the work bench.

Kanan went over and started to run his hands over the pieces. Revan speaking in his mind as he went. _"Ultimate Diatium Energy Cell, Telgorn Jolt Cell Mark III, Superior Discharge Energy Cell, Refined Phobium Emitter, Expert Fencing Emitter, Improved Beam Gem Lens, Pure Kunda Lens, Ossus Dueling Lens, Pontite Lens. I'd recommend the ultimate diatium energy cell, expert fencing emitter and the ponitite lens. With a barab or_ _e_ _ingot and Solari crystal to complement your personal crystal."_ She guided his hand over the collection of offered crystals.

Kanan used to the force to summon the parts then sent them to floating beside him. He picked a smooth outer shell, with ornate leaf work designs engraved into the hilt. Still using the force he summoned his old sabre, whole. Then taking it in hand offered it to Ezra.

The elder Jedi wished he could see Ezra's expression, the pluse of delight and joy over the Force made his heart swell.

"You should also make a second saber Ezra." Meetra said. "Hmm," the now solid rather then ghostly woman looked at the table with a finger tapping her chin. "A Jenraux, Lorridian and Ruusan crystal sent with a Telgorn Jolt Cell Mark III, Expert Deflection Emitter and a Ossus Dueling Lens. Its a nice synergy for blaster defection. It should suit you personally and mesh nicely with my teachings."

"Okay," Erza said not completely understanding what she just said but he picked up the parts and set them aside as she pointed at each in turn. He picked a more modern Jedi casing, not unlike Kanan's old saber.

"Kanan with me." Revan said, leading the way out of the cargo hold to a large private room. She too was now solid as she picked a spot mid way down the room and sat in a meditative form.

Kanan followed suit, still levitating his pieces.

Revan lifted a hand and summoned a saber from behind the beds pillow and offered it to Kanan.

Running his hands over it he could tell it was of an exceptionally fine make. The metal was some sort of lightsaber resist material that he didn't know, and it was engraved with ancient Sith writing on one spiral with jedi writing running parallel to it.

"It is Derriphan, the Devourer, my saber. I made this very late in my life, to symbolize my understanding of the Force. Its name is Sith, while its crystals are Solari, Upari and Kryat Dragon pearl. These crystals only have true power in the hands of a light side user. It symbolizes my balance within the Force." Revan clasped her hands and sent them in her lap. "I apologize for entering your body earlier, I saw it as a learning opportunity."

Kanan was running his fingers over the Sith runes. "I understand, Ezra is right. I do need to learn as fast as possible."

"That is no excuse for what I did." Revan shook her head, her black mane shining softly. "I should have asked first."

"Yeah, but I don't see a reason to hold it against you." Kanan held the blade out to the side and with a nudge from the Force it activated. "It feels nice." He said softly, the blade felt grey but leaned toward the light side. "What colour is it?"

"Silver." Revan said gazing lovely at her blade.

Kanan strained his senses towards the blade, he wished he could see it and had to fight away a stab of anguish. Colour was one of those things he would never see again. He deactivated the lightsaber and turned his attention back to his master, thinking for a moment. "I purpose a trade, you can inhabit my body when you want. But you will teach me how to keep you out."

"Agreed." Revan said solemnly.

Kanan paused for a moment. "What do you get out of being in me?"

"Senses, I get to feel blood in my veins, or your veins. To feel the wind on my skin, sensory pleasure that I miss now. Plus it will make it easier when we are off the Hawk. Almost anyone could see Meetra and myselfs ghosts. Hiding in your skin will allow me to hide and to walk in places I haven't before. In short, I get to live again through you." Revan said completely honestly.

"I don't want to be forced into the back seat when you are riding in me." Kanan said, warily.

"That is something we will have to practice. Balance is something one us always strive for."

Kanan nodded his head and pulled off his mask and set it on the floor, but felt no reaction from Revan.

"Now you should assessable your new saber, I will direct you and stop you from making any errors. But I will not touch."

Kanan and Revan sat in silence till dawn, only the Force was used to craft the saber. The smallest movements, the perfect placement that was not possible with ones hands, but only through the Force.

Erza and Meetra were going through much the same processes, Meetra also explained what it was to hide in Erza body. For they both knew someday it would be necessary. By the time dawn rolled around, both sabers were complete and the new living members of the crew were sent to bed.

When Kanan awoke the following morning he found a set of grey garb at the foot of his bed. It was not Jedi garb as was now know, but older with metal armour as well. Sitting up he picked up one of the pieces of armour, it was smooth and warm. "What is it?" He called out.

Revan materialized beside him. "A mix of old Mandolorian and Echani designs, the Echani were hunters of Jedi, they could hide the force signatures. Atton is Echani trade, he will have to teach you. I had a fondness for the Mandalorians and adopted many of their designs."

Kanan changed into the new garb, it hummed strangely against his skin, plates of armour over his chest, a heavy thick belt of the same strange metal. He used the Force to call his mask over.

"No." Revan summoned a long grey cloth.

The Jedi took it and almost dropped it. "What is this?" It glowed with the same warmth as the armour, yet more so.

"A first step." The elder Force sensitive said.

Kanan tied the piece of cloth over his eyes. "What is the plan for today?"

"You need to power up HK-47 and T3-M4, after that you need to go and collect the piece of the Star Map that you past on the way in. Once done we shall move planets, Tatoonie next." Revan led the way out of the bunk room.

"Why do we have to move planets?" Kanan asked as they went back into the main room, Ezra was waiting chatting with Meetra.

"Because you two are far from quiet in the Force. Force Nexus's help, but the echo is still made. And Meetra and I both learned to be great through trials and exploration. Not by sitting in a temple, practising what others have said." Revan opened a large walk in compartment.

Two droids were inside, one was humanoid shaped and red, the other had a large disk for a head and was more reminiscent of the R2 unites.

"You sure is a good idea to expose these two to your death bot Revan?" Meetra asked, remembering all to well how HK-47 acted, not to mention the mildly rude T3.

Revan smirked and waved her hand. Both droids strung to life.

"Query: You have returned Master?" HK's voice cracked to life.

"In a less then physical form." Revan said smirking. "This one will be your Master now." she gestured at Kanan.

"Observation: Master he is blind, surely there is a better choice of meatbag to be my Master." HK looked Kanan over his head jerky do to dormancy.

"Hey!" Ezra shouted.

Revan waved her hand and signalled Ezra to calm. "The Force remember, appearances can be deceivingly."

"Statement: He is a Jedi then."

"I am sure he can point you in the right direction." Revan said vaguely.

"Resignation: Fine Master." HK turned his attention to Kanan. "Greeting: I am referred to as HK-47, a fully functional Systech Corporation droid skilled in both combat and protocol functions."

"What is Systech Corporation?" Ezra asked.

"Statement: A fine company, I was custom made for Master Revan. To sure as her Assassin Droid during the Mandalorian war. I am fully capable translator and cultural analyst, and I am also proficient in personal combat."

"Beep-beep-beep." T3 said.

"Exclamation: Silent you bucket of bolts!"

"HK." Meetra scolded.

"Statement: Apologizes former Master."

"HK prep the ship for departure, T3 you shall accompany Kanan and Erza out to retrieve the Star Map fragment." Revan gestured to each person in turn.

"Statement: As you wish Master." Hk walked off, his steps clicking away.

"Wait! Why did you call us meatbags?" Ezra called out.

Turning back to the group. "Retraction: Did I say that out loud? I apologize. While you are a meatbag. I suppose I should not call you such."

"You just did it again!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Explanation: It's just that.. you have all these squishy parts, masters' apprentice. And all that water! How the constant sloshing doesn't drive you mad, I have no idea.."

"Huh, neither do I, come to think of it.." Ezra pondered.

"Statement: Now do you understand the travails of my existence, masters' apprentice? Surely it does not compare to your existence, but still..."

"I survive. Somehow." Ezra was still musing.

"Commentary: As do I. It is our lot in life. I suppose, masters' apprentice. Shall we find something to kill to cheer ourselves up?" HK set off for the clock pit.

Ezra raised a brow and looked at Kanan, the older man shrugged.

The two Jedi and T3 headed outside and found the monolith that contained the Star Map piece.

Revan stepped into Kanans' body, together they raised a hand and gently opened the ancient piece of technology.

A holo map slowly flickered on and T3 took a scan.

"Why are we gathering these?" Kanan asked, though Revan still inhabited his skin.

Revan spoke through Kanan, his voice slightly distorted. **"They are pieces on a path, Meetra and myself overlapped on this path. Rediscovering the pieces will prove an adventure for both of you."**

Revan prodded Kanan to returned to the Hawk, Ezra in toe.

Awaiting them in the cockpit was HK and another Force ghost, this one was of a man very like Kanan.

"Atton Rand." He nodded his head to the two Jedi. "Sit, Kanan." He gestured to the pilots seat.

Kanan almost said that he couldn't see, but then the new Jedi would know that, so he did as he was told.

The chair was worn but the yoke was warm with echos.

Atton stepped into Kanan's form and the man jumped.

 _"Easy, I am much more layed back then dear old Revan and less of a moody Sith as Visas."_ He guided Kanans' hands over the familiar controls. _"With me you don't need to see. Now lets go!"_

Kanan's hands flew over the controls and in moments they were lifting off, then diving under the water of the cavern. He grinned, it was a delight to be able to fly again, he could feel the space around him, enfront of him. Not as much as would be needed in a fire fight, but enough to avoid satellites and asteroids. Atton could see however, having flown this route many times and as he was far more in touch with the Force.

The older man heard Ezra give a shout as the boy jumped into the co-pilots seat and strapped in. He could feel the boys terror, moments later they burst from the sea and were shooting through the stars.


	9. Chapter 9

"So where are we going first?" Kanan asked.

"Tatoonie." Revan said.

Kanan punched in the hyperspace coordinates, the familiar boom of the hyperdrive kicked in. He leaned back into the chair and relaxed, or rather as much as he could with Atton riding in his skin. "Revan, do you expect much trouble?"

"No." Revan said. "Where we are going has been abandoned for thousands of years. Most of the work will be digging it out." She leaned against the wall in a very living motion, her robes reacted as if they weren't just a manifestation of energy.

"Where exactly are we going?" Ezra asked

"Anchorhead. Largely abandoned now but the port is still usable and you may find some rations." Revan supplied, pay more attention to Kanan and Atton then Ezra.

Now in hyperspace the ship largely flew itself.

"T3." Revan said. "We need to return to our lessons, I take it you can manage?"

"Beep-beep-doo." T3 rolled over to a port and accessed it.

Kanan and Atton rose together, then Atton spoke using Kanan's voice. "I got this one, we'll work on signature masking and Echani training."

Kanan let Atton have control as they headed to the garage, once there Atton stepped out of Kanan and waved a hand. "Take off your armour and leave your sabres on the bench."

Ezra and Meetra picked a place on the wall to watch.

Kanan stripped down to his underwear feeling rather bare.

"The Echani view combat as the perfect expression of self, it teaches control of self and ones emotions. The Jedi try to have no emotions, the Sith glorify in them. But as I learned the before Meetra found me, I learned how to use them for my own ends. Because of this I served in both the Mandalorian war and the Jedi Civil war, before and after Revan."

"Why?" Asked Ezra.

"Because I followed orders. But it was more than that and because Meetra was there, she knew how easy it was to hate the Jedi who sat back in the Republic "evaluating" the threat... and watched us die against the Mandalorians." These were painful memories, but they needed the whole story before they would understand.

"Why did you desert." Kanan asked, activating his force sight, trying to focus it down so the Hawk wasn't such a maelstrom of paths and power.

"Because you can't believe in the Republic anymore, or you couldn't then but it is rather sad how true that became. After the Mandalorian Wars, after Revan, nothing was the same. Right after that final battle at Malachor, I was right there with the rest of the defectors, because it was the right thing to do."

"You answered War with War." Kanan growled.

"We needed the Jedi during the Mandalorian Wars, more than anything. The Mandalorians were slaughtering us by the millions. The millions. Without the Jedi who turned on the Council – without Meetra, the Republic would have lost the war, and we would all be Mandalorian slaves or corpses."

"So you started another war." Kanan understood, the Rebels were doing the same thing.

Atton nodded to Revan with a smile. "We were loyal to Revan. That was enough. She saved us."

"Then what happened?" Asked Ezra.

"After Malachor, after the Mandalorian Wars, that's when the Sith teachings started spreading through the ranks. We knew where our loyalties lay – to the Jedi who came to help us, not ones who sat back on Dantooine and Corusant, watching us die. So when those same Jedi who watched us die decided to start fighting us during the Jedi Civil War, we fought back. I fought back."

"How?" Ezra asked in awe, this was so different then what he had learned of Jedi. Given Kanan's expression this was new to him too, but at its core familiar.

"I started killing Jedi. A lot of them." Attons voice grew hard. "People say killing Jedi is hard. It's not, you just have to be smart about it. No blasters, no getting close to them, no attacking them directly when you can gun down their allies instead. There's ways of gassing them, drugging them, making them lose control, torturing them. I was really good at it. What's worse, is that killing them wasn't the best thing. Making them fall... making them see our side of it, that was the best." A dark delight sank into Attons voice as he remembered.

Ezra didn't like this, neither did Kanan, it made them face just how vulnerable they were.

"How could you have killed Jedi?" Ezra said.

"I taught myself... techniques the Echani among them. It's hard for a Jedi to sense what you're really thinking if you throw up walls of strong emotions and feelings. Lust, impatience, cowardice... most Jedi awareness doesn't cruise beyond the surface feelings, to see what's deeper. And I was good at that, through up walls, and my superiors knew it. Sometimes the Jedi on our side wouldn't even realize I was there." Pride leaked into Attons words.

"Revan knew that the Jedi Civil war would be won by the side that had the most powerful Jedi. So she trained elite Sith units into assassination squads, whose duty was to go out and capture enemy Jedi. I was in one of the special units trained to do this."

"Capture Jedi? Not kill them?" Ezra was having a hard time wrapping his head around this.

"Yeah. Revan had plans for all Jedi. I think it was important that the Jedi see her side of things, the Sith teachings. Revan wanted to break them. And then have them join her."

Revan was silent through this story, it was interesting to see it from anothers perspective.

"How did you get out?" Kanan asked.

"One day I decided not to do it anymore, so I left. Ended up on Nar Shaddaa became someone else." Atton said.

"What does this have to do with learning how to hide in the force?" Ezra asked.

Atton turned his attention to Kanan. "Because you've killed Force users, different circumstances. You know how it feels to snuff out a life in the force."

Kanan shuddered, yes he knew and he was glad Ezra didn't. "Why did you leave the Sith?"

"Well, there was a woman. A Jedi. She... she gave her life for mine. I never knew her name. She sought me out. She said she had come to save me. She was lying, of course – or I think she was. It doesn't matter – she told enough truth to get my attention." Atton felt a sadness well up in him, he regretting killing her. "She said that Revan was doing something terrible to Jedi with the Unknown Regions. That when we captured Jedi, they were sent to a place designed to... break them. And that anyone in her services who showed any ability with the Force was sent there too, to turn them, to break them into Dark Jedi... or assassins trained to kill Jedi. She said that's what would happen to me – that I had the Force inside me, that why I was so good at killing Jedi. And that when the Sith learned of it, there would be no escapes, no turning back. I would become an instrument of the dark side, forever. I had heard talk in the ranks, troops vanishing. I knew what she meant, but I didn't believe her – or didn't want to believe her."

Meetra had unlocked his abilities eventually, Atton wondered what would have happened if he went with the Jedi.

"So what did you do?" Ezra asked.

"I did what I did with all Jedi. I hurt her. I hurt her a lot. And then, right when I thought she couldn't take anymore – she showed me the Force. In my head. And I felt everything she felt, and I heard just an echo of what the Force was. And how what I was doing..." Atton looked away. "I think I loved her, but it wasn't that kind of love. It was the kind of love where you're willing to give up everything for someone you don't even know." Atton pursed his lips.

Meetra walked over to him and put a hand on his cheek. "Remember what I said?"

"That is what it means to be a Jedi." Atton said, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. Then he pulled away and his voice became hard again, raising his walls. "I killed her for crawling in my head, for showing me that. But before she opened her mind to mine, my only thought was that I would love to kill her. And at the end, I killed her because I loved her."

"What happened to her?" Kanan asked.

"In the end, she sacrificed herself to keep my secret, to prevent the Sith from knowing about that touch of the Force inside me. She wasted her life to save me. Me. And I felt her die, when she opened her mind. I've killed Jedi like I said, but I was never there to feel it, to be on the receiving end. And after that. I couldn't stop feeling things – before, guilt, lust, impatience, it had been orchestrated to get close - now, it was all just kept tumbling out – and I couldn't keep doing what I was doing. So I left. I fled with the displaced war veterans to Nar Shaddaa and I lost myself there, until the war came to an end. I wanted no more of Jedi, or Dark Jedi, or the Force. I just wanted to be left alone. And then I met Meetra on Peragus." Atton turned his attention back to his love.

"Then I thought, maybe, maybe she had saved me so I could help Meetra. And if I can't, then I have to try." He smiled at Meetra.

"And I welcomed his help." Then she stepped away.

Atton reached out and touched a finger to Kanan's forehead. "Open your mind."

After all this information, knowing just who was before him Kanan resisted for a moment. Then gave in, he would have to get use to letting people inside.

"Feel the force around you, feel its currents, its eddies."

This Kanan had no trouble with, but he let his force sight go and opened himself to the flow in its entirely. Had Atton not been ground him he would have gotten lost.

"Listen to the echo of your thoughts, your heart – separated it from war, separated from pain."

Kanan struggled he didn't want to let go of the Rebels, even how he could feel the pain in his scar the complete loss of his eyes.

"Think of what you felt when you felt the need to help your friends."

The protective feeling rose in his chest, the loss of his childhood mentor the hope.

"And let it go." Atton said.

What?! Kanan lost himself for a moment, but then Attons presence grounded him.

"These emotions are what other Force wielders will hear. You most create others, create walls of emotion, base emotions to hide yourself behind." Atton said watching Kanan closely, a single subtle suggestion had Kanan sinking into a perfect Echani foundations stance, grounded and strong.

Kanan didn't know what emotions to use, as a Jedi he had been taught not to feel. Now he needed too, needed not only to feel but to do it constantly. A breeze flitted over his face and the scar flared in pain.

Pain. He grabbed it and wrapped it around him, used it for its wall the Dark side swirled around him in glee. For one moment Kanan felt a rush of power a strange high from it. Then it calmed, his pain shielding his interior form, his emotions rose up and struck this wall of pain but did not break it. Did not leak out into the Force for Sith Lords to find.

Kanan's breaths grew laboured it was hard lettings this pain take hold of him, it went against all of his teachings.

"Good." Atton readied himself, then forced his Echani lessons into Kanan.

The information saturated his brain and muscles, months of lessons condensed into a single moment. Kanan's force sight returned in force, clearer yet not the eddies of the force flowed though his sight, as well as the ship itself.

Atton stepped away and Kanan let himself work through the Echani forms. Not letting the combat distract him from his pain, he through punch after punch, kick after kick in techniques so old they had been forgotten.

Ezra watched in awe, his master felt like a pit of the Dark side at least that is what he felt like to Ezra. However outwardly he was calmer then before, the Echani fighting style was more of a dance then many others. It flowed and weaved, was balanced but held a quiet power.

Sweat gathered on Kanan's back, he felt strange, he felt a oneness of self despite his wall of pain. The forms came so naturally as if he had been raised to them, the experiences was more than what he was used too and he could feel the strain. He was tempted to draw on the Force, but he wanted to improve himself so he didn't.

Meetra collected Ezra for his own lessons, she was going to layer her own shields around the boy. Just so they could take his lessons slightly slower, Ezra didn't have the same spirit as Kanan and could not be taught the same way.

Kanan felt not saw Ezra and Meetra leave and paused before he pushed his body through the gruelling forms.

Revan stood from her place on the wall, stepped neatly into Kanan but rather then her usually driving she opened herself and let her power flow through Kanan.

Kanan fell to his knees with a shout of pain, he felt like he was burning from the inside out. The neutral Force pumped through every cell of his being, dark and light mixed together hostile to each other yet forced together. He fell back on the floor and writhed, his mouth opened in a silent scream. His wall of pain kept all this from leaking back out into the force.

Revan shifted in her new skin, merging rather then just existing. Best to get this out of the way before they arrived at Tatoonie, if they were to be successful as one entity time would be needed. Eventually Kanan stopped twitching and writhing, drawing deep breaths to regain his senses.

Then they stood, indistinguishable from each other, Revan was not riding in Kanan, she was Kanan and Kanan was Revan.

Kanan returned to his position and began the Echani forms again, only when his limbs were near exhausted did he call his new sabres to him. Revan's Devourer and his own new blade, with the force they activated. The Devourer was a pure silver with a black edge, Kanan's blade was silver with an orange tinge. Revan led his muscles through new forms, pushing him farther and farther imprinting the knowledge into his muscles.

Hours had past before Kanan stopped, by then Kanan Jarrus and Revan were merged. If someone called out Revan, Kanan knew he would respond. He could feel her with him, a separate mind but not separate. Their feelings and emotions all jumbled together, he couldn't tell what was his and what was hers. He deactivated the lightsabers and used the force to summon his clothes, they shimmered and lost there white glow, turning over to a dark red to reflect who was wearing them.

"These were yours." Kanan said aloud speaking to Revan who was now in his very cells. The armours layered over him, breeches, robes heavy thick belts. He reached up and pulled the grey piece of cloth from his eyes and looked at in the force.

Emotions of Revan twisted in his chest. _"Yes."_ she said in his mind.

Kanan sweeped from the garage to the storage bay, guided by Revan's knowledge, he waved his hand an a smugglers cash opened within it was Revan's mask.

 _"No."_ Revan said calmly. _"You are not me. You don't need that."_

"Lies." Kanan said, raising his hand, all of Revan's knowledge all of her skills, all she had to do was let him use them. "You did this to me, might as well make it official." He twisted the fingers of his outstretched hand and called the Mandalorian mask to him. It swiftly floated to his hand and he snagged it from the air.

Memories, emotions, power, it flared up his arm something clicked inside of him and he felt complete.

 _"No. I may be stronger the_ _n_ _you, but you are not ready for what that will do to both of us. You wear that and this will go away. I will not be part of the Force as I am know, I will be you and you will be me. We both know I am the stronger personality, you put that on and Revan and Kanan will cease to be."_ Revan was close to panic, the darkside was growing stronger.

Kanan loved this rush of power, he heard what Revan was saying and that was the only thing that stayed his hand. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way, Revan brought so much to the table and he hadn't processed it all yet. He couldn't separate what made him him verses what was Revan. He was so tried of having to fight, how easy it would be to put the mask on and become Revan reborn. Together they would destroy the Empire and be freed.

 _"Kanan, this isn't the way."_

"This is what you want." Kanan said knowing his words to be true, he could feel Revans emotions. She was not good, she was alive in the force but knew she was dead, she didn't want to be dead.

Revan wanted to live again, and knew she could not disregard that truth. _"I do wish to be alive as you are, but I will not let you through away your life. I will not let fate decide what will happen. I will train you, I will make you greater. You want power, I will give it to you, you do not need to through yourself away for it."_

The turmoil within Kanan lessened as Revan worked to shield him from her desires.

"Atton said you lead the Sith." Kanan started to think.

 _"Yes."_

"Tell me about that." He had a feeling.

 _"I travelled to the Unknown regions and fell victim to the power there. I returned and conquered the stagnate Jedi. I took Jedi and used them just as Atton said, it was wrong but necessary because of my actions change finally occurred. I enjoy the peace of being a Jedi, but the Sith is where I stand."_

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Though passion, I gain strength. Though strength, I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Though victory my chains are broken. The Force shall free me." Kanan levitated the mask between his hands. The Jedi had always been full of lies, they created more Sith then the Sith teachings alone did. Better to become a true Sith, to understand that power to be greater then the imposters that walked the universe now.

 _"You pick a dangerous path."_ Revan said, but she respected his decision. Despite her understanding of the Force she favoured the Sith way of life over the Jedi. Kanan wasn't even using the darkside right now, he was choosing his path.

Ezra felt Kanan's pain, then much later he felt Kanan choice he looked to Meetra. The small woman seemed almost sad.

"It was bound to happen, either on his own or with Revan. Their merging just spead up the process, your master was falling to the Darkside even before you arrived. Revan has just showed him a new face of it, showed him how a Sith can see the world. You can not truly understand the Force till you have walked in the dark and the light. I too was Sith once, the Sith teachings are honest in a way the Jedi are not. There is a great deal of appeal in that." Meetra said.

Ezra sat in a meditative pose before her. "Why are you not teaching me it then?"

"Kanan has walked in the light his whole life, he knows it, how it feels, you have not had the time to understand what it means to be Jedi or Sith. So first you will learn control, not just of the Force but of yourself. Then, you will be given the choice whether you want to be Jedi or Sith. Or to stand in the middle, but keep in mind even Revan and I only achieved that after being both Jedi and Sith." Meetra weaved her hand together and set them in her lap.

"But you'll merge with me too?" Ezra asked.

"No, I am already bound to you and you are even younger then Kanan. He only just kept himself when Revan became him, if I were to do the same to you I would overwhelm your mind and you would be lost forever." Meetra didn't agree with how fast Revan was taking things, but then Revan was a Sith while she was a Jedi. Revan was much quicker to a great many things.

"Oh. Will Kanan be okay?" Ezra asked, he only just got Kanan back he didn't want to loose him again.

"Only time will tell. If he does choose to become Revan it will have consequences that will ripple throughout the Force." That false Sith Emperor would no longer be the most powerful force user for a start. She shuddered at the thought, if Kanan became Revan, if they returned to the Star Forge, there would be a new galactic war and he would be at its heart. She hoped Kanan would grow strong enough to resist the temptation by the time they got to that point.

Ezra had a bad feeling.

Meetra looked over to him, he reminded her of Mission. "Just be there for your Master, be his anchor in the storms to come.

Ezra smiled. "I can do that."


	10. Tantoonie

Anchorhead was a sand blown graveyard of a town, barely a spit on the vast wide landscape of Tantoonie, it had also been abandoned for thousands of years. The dock however still stood enough to shield the Edon Hawk from the desert sands.

Kanan wore his temple guard mask as he and Ezra made their way out of the Hawk. Kanan had chosen a grey cloak to cover his new armour, that he felt more comfortable in the more he wore it and Ezra chose a brown cloak.

Ezra followed his master down the gangplank the wind picked up and sent their cloaks dancing. He boy couldn't help but admire Kanan in that moment he oozed a confidence he had been lacking. The Sith armour suited the man, and Ezra had no doubt it would stop blasters and sabers alike. The looked around the old docking bay, bits of long forgotten crates, moister gathers, the batter remains of a protocol droid.

Revan didn't chime in as the two Force sensitives made their way into the wore town. She took note when Kanan called up her memories of the place but otherwise let him be.

"This way." Kanan said, using the Force to force an old door open.

"Creepy." Erza said as they walked through the town, the sand had blown the white buildings smooth and some had the corners completely eroded away.

Kanan agreed with him, seeing through the Force his picture grew clearer with every use. It would never be as human sight, but he got details now. The grey light surrounding Ezra didn't completely hide the boys features, now he could see the scar on Ezra's cheek and that he had cut his hair. He didn't look to his own aura, he didn't want to face that.

A cool sweat dripped down Ezra's back though not because of the heat. He pulled up his own much weaker and unrefined Force sight, and near jumped out of his skin.

Kanan's aura was red, bits of grey light leaked from around him but the wall of pain he used to hide his force signature also made him appear to be aligned with the dark side. Ezra focused because he was so close to Kanan he could see beyond the wall. The armour added to Kanan's aura, it was grey for the most part but would glow red, feeding and reflecting Kanan's own aura.

Ezra touched his new sabre, its blade was purple as it turned out all three of his chosen crystals had different colours but for some reason the colour of the Lorridian shined through. Ezra was worried before he could see the bonds between Revan, Visas and Kanan. Now he just saw Kanan, Revan's distinct other aura was completely blended in with Kanan's.

"Ezra." Kanan drew the boys attention away from his analysis, he really didn't want to know what was happening to him.

Ezra looked away from Kanan, the man was watching a Force echo play out.

Revan, Bastila and Carth were fighting four Sith. It was easy to see they were winning, Ezra could see the bond between Revan and Bastila then the one Revan had to Carth. They fought as a single unit without the need for Force powers, the battle was short and concluded quickly.

They walked out into an open area that would have been the market a very long time ago. Huge heavy brown metal doors still shield the area from the sand.

"How do you want to get out?" Ezra asked.

"Why not go over?" Kanan said. "Can you jump that?"

The wall was easily two and a half stories high, while he did know how to improve his jump he figured he could only do a story not almost three.

"No." Ezra said.

"Hmm." Kanan muttered then knelt. "Climb on."

"What?" Ezra was not a kid he did not need a ride. "I can-."

"Ezra." Kanan grumbled.

Ezra sighed. "Fine."

He carefully climbed on Kanan's back and locked his legs around Kanan's waist.

Kanan remained kneeling, coiling his strength gathering the Force to him. Revan's memories reflected not in his mind but in his muscles and with a snapped they were soaring up into the air much higher then necessary.

Ezra looked around as he could feel the Force swelling in his master, all the could see for miles around was sand.

Kanan used the Force to slow their fall, almost as if they were gliding, they hit the sand and Kanan absorbed the shock lowering himself back to the ground.

Ezra jumped off and watched his Master rise back up, he pursed his lips, Kanan seemed very fluid now. Despite the darkside aura, Kanan seemed just like, Kanan always had.

"This way." Kanan said setting off, Revan giving him a poke in the right direction.

Ezra followed stretching his sense out as Meetra had taught him, he could feel lizards and other small animals under them. Kanan's towering presence, but very little else in this land of death the Force was a softer thing.

Kanan knew this was going to be a very long walk and asked. "Have you managed enhanced running?"

Ezra beamed "Yes!" and took off at an enhanced run a blur across the sand.

Kanan let out a laugh called up the Force and followed his padawan, this came easily to them both, even the last generation of Jedi could enhanced their speed and strength if not to the same level that came so naturally to the two students of the old Jedi.

Kanan quickly caught up with Ezra and tapped the boys shoulder. "Tag." He said with a smile.

The padawan jumped after his master with a shout of delight, but Kanan side stepped out of the way letting Ezra give chase.

They zigged and zagged across the dunes, Kanan letting Ezra catch him every now and again but mostly to keep them on track to were they were going.

Even at their accelerated pace it took the better part of the day get reach their destination.

Kanan came to a skidding halt its boots creating trenches in the sand. Ezra used to the game slammed rather unceremoniously into Kanan's back. His mentor caught him before he fell back into the sand.

"You okay?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah." Ezra rubbed his battered nose. "Why did you stop?"

"This is the place?" Kanan said, stepping to the side and turning back to look out.

Sand, sand and more sand, that was all Ezra saw but he was a smart boy. "Its below us isn't it?"

Ezra could feel Kanan smile under his mask. "Just great." he grumbled.

"We'll have to move the sand." Kanan reached out a hand and spread his awareness into the earth. This was going to be tough, normally he would just move the objects the problem was there was easily several billion objects between him and his target. Arguably this was considerably more difficult then lifting huge slabs of rock.

Ezra paled, thinking on much the same lines as Kanan, unconsciously he reached out over there thin bond and took support from his master.

Kanan felt the tug in his chest and 'looked' down to Ezra, what the boy had done was the mental version of hold his hand. Kanan tried to adjust his shielding so it would not be so toxic, after some struggle he ended up extending it over Ezra while keeping the feeling behind it away from the boy.

Ezra felt a cool force ripple over him, then a warm feeling extend over their bond. He smiled up at Kanan and reached out with his left hand, the comradery was strange. For some reason he felt like a true padawan now, like this was to be their first true action as master and padawan. This wasn't training, this was different, finally they were standing together, it wasn't perfect but it was a start.

Kanan took a deep breath and visually relaxed, he thought about trying to grab the sand in handfuls, but knew that wouldn't work. In the end he went with his gut feeling and let the Force and his new aspect of Revan guide him. The sand started to lift into the air like a cloud.

Using the bond Ezra copied Kanan, not only the action as he didn't understand the how but the feeling of it. He closed his eyes and felt the sand through Kanan and lifted it with this master.

They moved together through the Force, the sand spiralled upwards like a slow tornado, before them a path opened, pound after pound of sand flowed up into the sky. The upper ridge of a cavern appeared, they grew to a strange harmony of motion. Drawing the sand away from the cave, holding it up in the sky, slowly the cavern emptied only then did Ezra open his eyes. He and Kanan still held the tones of sand above them.

"I'll hold the sand." Kanan said.

Ezra relaxed his grip and Kanan took up the slack, also lowering his hand but the sand remained floating. Ezra couldn't help but feel a little bit of awe for his master.

Together they walked down into the cool cavern, they could see the ghost of a Kryat dragon that had once lived here to protect the Star Map.

The map was the same as the one on Dantoonie and with a wave of his hand Ezra opened the map and pulled his scanner from his pocket, scanned the hologram into it and closed the map again.

The weight of the sand pressed on Kanan and was a constant drain on his pool of Force energy but he felt his training pay off as it did not exhaust him. Together the pair harvested the sparse collection of Force crystals and returned to the surface.

This time Kanan acted alone, raising his hand and sending the sand tumbling back into the cavern. It flowed like a great wave till the last grains lay back where they belonged.

"That is one good way to hid something." Ezra said as Kanan dropped his hand to his side.

The dune looked exactly the way it had before they moved the sand. Kanan had to agree this would be much harder to find then the typical Jedi temple. Revan and Meetra watched silently with smiles, one bonding exercise down!

"Yeah, it also helps that this place looks the same for kilometers around. Lets head back, I don't know about you, but I am getting hot." Kanan said, turning back the way they had come.

Ezra followed him and they resumed there force speed run over the sands. It took less time to return to Anchorhead as they did not play tag but Ezra felt a bit better about Kanan's changes.

Kanan leaped up to the metal gates this time alone and landed on the top. "Jump up!" He called down. "I'll catch you."

Ezra did a small hoe to coil himself and then launched himself up into the air, the extensive use of the force helped it come a bit more naturally.

Up Ezra leaped and managed almost two stories but before he could start to fall, Kanan grabbed him with the force and levitated him to to the top. "Not bad." Kanan said.

Ezra grinned. "Thanks better then I thought I would manage." Ezra peered over the side of the wall, the ground was very far away. "How did you do that glidy thing?"

Kanan scratched behind his ear, sand was getting everywhere. "Not sure, it just felt right." He was pretty sure Revan's instincts had been guiding him so he didn't really know how to explain it. "I'll just jump down and catch you again."

Ezra nodded. "Okay."

Kanan jumped down and again slowed his fall half way through, he landed lightly and reached up to Ezra.

Ezra leaped off the wall and almost instantly Kanan wrapped the Force around him and lowered him slowly to the ground. It was a nice feeling, almost like flying, gently Kanan set Ezra and the ground. His heart did a little flip at the emotions rolling off the boy, he couldn't see the smile but he was sure it was there.

Ezra could feel Kanan's joy with him and they quickly made there way back to the Ebon Hawk, neither wanted to let the ghost town spoil their mood.

After getting all the sand off of themselves. They headed straight for the cockpit and Kanan piloted them up into the sky before asking. "Where to next?"

Revan materialized beside them, it was strange as she still felt within Kanan, but then echos were numerous. "Kashyyk." she said.

Kanan punched in the hyperspace coordinates, comparatively Kashyyk wasn't far so there wasn't much point in leave the cockpit.

Ezra bounced into the co-pilots chair for a moment then bounced out again. "I'll gonna hit the refresher."

"Alright." Kanan said rising as well, he could do with a wash and change of clothes as well. As much as he liked Revan's old armour Kashyyk was much more populated and it wasn't exactly subtle garb.

After a quick trip to the refresher, he still used the force to keep the water away from his scar Kanan retired to his room. It was also Ezra's room but the boy was still glorifying in hot water. He summoned up his old smugglers gear and tried not to think about how second nature using the Force to call times to him had become.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his shirt in his hands, it felt worn and thin, old but still strong. How long had he had this? Years probably, he knew it was green but... Kanan bit his lip there was that feeling again the loss of his sight stabbed him again.

No. He thought he was getting stronger, physically, mentally, stronger in the Force all of it. The life support kicked on to cycle the air, he covered his scar with his shirt.

"Karabast!" He hissed jumping to his feet and throwing the shirt away in fury.

He was not afraid of a damn breeze! Power gathered around him as his anger grew, he was not afraid! Rage swelled behind his breast, he snapped his force sight down and directed his anger into this hands.

Revan's memories and skills directed into the creation of Force lightning, Kanan held the ball of electricity between his hands rather then sending it away. Condensing it and refining, it turned from blue to purple, the life support kicked in and Kanan used the pain to intensify the orb.

Ezra crept into the room, watching his master he had never seen such a blatant use of the dark side. The emotions rolling off Kanan were all negative in nature, mostly self loathing. Ezra silently walked over and put a hand on Kanan's arm.

Shame welled up in Kanan, that Ezra saw this, he clapped his hands together extinguishing the orb.

"Sorry." Kanan muttered.

Ezra smiled. "That is one way to vent."

A smirk tweaked Kanan's lips. "Yeah." He sat back down on the bunk.

Ezra pulled out his old clothes and got dressed while asking. "So why did you do that?"

Kanan's lips thinned. "It was one way Revan dealt with negative emotions, she channelled them into something useful. I didn't think, I just did."

Ezra sat down beside Kanan, the older man still dwarfed him but he was growing. He had Kanan had been training for several months now, theirs masters hadn't given Kanan even one break. Now Kanan had the essence for Revan to deal with too, maybe Kanan just needed a break.

"I'll keep an eye on the cockpit, why don't you take a nap?" Ezra offered.

Kanan almost said no, he didn't look forward to yet more lessons from Visas, but he was exhausted if not physically but mentally and emotionally. "Alright."

Ezra headed off and Kanan rather reluctantly laid down to nap.

In the cockpit, Ezra called on Meetra. "Can you make sure that no one bothers him?"

Meetra nodded in understanding and departed.

"Hi, T3." Ezra said to the little droid.

"Beep-Doo-Beep-woo." T3 responded.

Ezra found it down right weird that he could understand the droid, sure he understood Chopper, but the language this droid was using was archaic. "Uh, Kanan just needs a break, Revan, Meetra and Visas have been pushing him really hard for a long time."

"Dooo." T3 said.

"Yeah its," Ezra looked out into watch hyperspace. "I don't really know what to do. I get the need to grow and change but what has been happening to Kanan." Ezra flopped into the pilots seat. "It's just brutal."

"Beep-Woo." T3 rolled over and sat, if rolling droid could sit.

"If I was in Kanan's place I would be feeling rather used. I get that its a trade, but now... Kanan acted on what Revan would have done without even thinking about it. How much is he gonna change?"

"Deee."

"At least its only skills and memories, or at least Revan's personality was taking a back burner." Ezra was very grateful for that at least Kanan was familiar. "Still its pretty cool see what he can do now."

"Dooop-beeep."

"I hope so." Ezra said softly.

 **Not a single review last chapter, I can't say I am all that surprised it was a lot of background and stranger stuff. The theme I am working with for this story is the price of power, how much a person is willing to give up for power. Kanan is falling, losing himself in the Dark Side and Revan. I find this most interesting to explore, how far will he go? When will he see what is happening to him? Will he want to change his course when he sees this, I am trying very hard NOT OC Kanan, I want Kanan to be Kanan, but I also want to put him through the ringer. I will admit I have been pretty disappointed with season 3 thus far, so I am trying to do the exploring I wanted for it here.**


	11. Kashyyyk

**Uh, disturbing images I guess? Also I have gone back and edited and tidied the last chapters, cut some added some.**

Kashyyyk

The Ebon Hawk left hyperspace with a boom, the green planet of Kashyyyk below the two Force users. What neither expected was the steady stream of Imperial ships flying to and fro.

"Well this just got more complicated." Kanan said.

"I am afraid anything we remember will no longer apply." Meetra stated, feeling great pain radiate from the planet below them.

Ezra did a quick scan of the planet. "Imperials have been cutting down the trees and I am reading several buildings that look like slave camps. Where is this piece of the Star Map?"

Meetra pointed to a dark forested area, the Empire had yet to encroach on. "There deep in the shadowlands."

Ezra poured over his scans. "The closest landing pad is a Imperial camp, so not an option."

"We need a cover story." Kanan said.

"This is a freighter." Ezra stated.

"Doesn't do us much good when we have no freight." Kanan said, with a tilt of the yoke he flew them away from the stream of travel. "We'll have to hope for some structure to land on."

"There is no one here but the Empire." Ezra frowned trying to think of a good lie.

The com cracked to life. "Attention unidentified vessel submit ID codes and state your purpose."

"Oh no." Kanan tensed readying himself.

"I got this." Ezra and hit the com to respond. "Attention this is the Ebon Hawk, registration number is 34-P7JK, we are here to survey the next few regions for deforestation as well as offering a resupply to those already on the ground. We will be doing a flyby over the south east hemisphere." Ezra released the button and held his breath.

There was a long pause, then the com cracked back to life. "You are cleared Ebon Hawk. Good luck out there."

Kanan relaxed and made his change of course more blatant, he lowered them smoothly through the atmosphere and started to fly on a grid vector while Ezra scanned for a possible place to land.

"Nice one Ezra." Kanan said after a moment, when there was no call on the coms canceling their clearance.

Ezra smirked and shrugged. "After all this time, I like to think I've gotten pretty good at mimicking Imperials."

"It shows." Kanan said focusing this Force sight, staring out into space was very strange, he could see the currents of energy, where ships had just been, where they were going to be. It was hard making it so he just saw what was physically there.

Ezra beamed, Kanan's praise was infrequent to say the least, so when they did come he always took note of them. The scan was very slow going, Kashyyyk's surface was still very dense, despite the Imperial deforestation and they spot they were trying to set down in was interestly, avoided by all forms of life.

Kanan felt his frustration grow, whether it was because of his increasingly muddled alignment or he had always just been this impatient. He couldn't tell, he also had the feeling that the Empire was breathing down his neck.

"There!" Ezra said, pointing at his intserment. "Go down between those two tall pines, it will be some tricky flying but there is a old landing pad, or at least that is what I think it is."

Kanan lowered the Hawk and using the Force to see where Ezra pointed, he swung the Ebon Hawk down so the much thinner height of the ship could slip down between the trees, before pulling a half sliding spin to turn the ship the right way up to land on the branches. The Jedi could feel Atton help him, as the other Grey Knight was much more familiar with the ship.

The Hawk slowly settled and the branches under them creaked, Kanan and Ezra remained seated as they waited to see if the tree would hold.

"I think it is okay." Ezra said, getting up and softly stepping out of the clock-pit. He had taken to wearing the garb he had found on Dantoonie, favoring the light liberating cloth over his usual gear.

"You head out and check the platform, I'll be there in a minute." Kanan rose and made his way to his room.

"Sure thing." Ezra said and headed out.

Kanan returned to his room and 'stared' at the armour that he had worn on Tantoonie, wishing he could see colour. The heavy armour had Mandalorian undertones, the colours muted red and grey. Revan had preferred a robe over the black armour partly to hide said armour, but the version that Kanan had been wearing was more stripped down lacking the robe but leaving the middle and side pieces hanging from his waist. The curisass had been changed to fit him perfectly, a thick band covering his stomach and lower back. The top half segmented and layered to allow for freedom and protection. The pauldrons were thinner and light, the gauntlets were grey and red, heavy things that would stop a lightsaber in its tracks. Revan's helmet lay off to one side, sitting over a grey cloak.

Kanan allowed his Force sight to rest and stretched out his senses. Breath, reached out, exhale, flow, join with the currents of the Force. Keria's teachings came naturally and Revan was silent in his mind. This part of Kashyyyk was steeped in the Dark Side, there was no wonder the Empire had avoided it, it made his skin crawl. In an alarmingly good way, he could feel the power of the Dark side change a warp what life there was. It sank into the tree, oozed through the air, it was a cold vile thing, eagerly awaiting its next victim. Kanan could sense danger, so he pulled off his sleeping garb and called on the Force.

The Dark armour floated up from the bed and the under armour flowed up into Kanan's grasp. He dressed slowly this time, taking in how each piece felt both physically and in the Force. It quickly dawn on him that the armour would reflect him, the more he rose, he swallowed thickly or fell the lighter or darker the armour would appear. Kanan wonder how Revan could have had it made? Had she seen this future? In enough detail to make this armour for him? How had this armour been made? Was it her old set, with the necessary changes, give she was female and he male? Kanan rubbed his temples, and tried to call on Revan, the other Force Wielder was stubbornly silent.

Kanan gave up trying to make Revan talk to him, she had been less vocal since their merging, but he could still feel her as a separate being. She could part from him if she so chose. As Kanan donned the last of the armour a memory came to him.

 _He was looking out into the stars, in was in some huge ship looking out a massive glass window._

" _What have you seen my friend?"_

 _Kanan looked over and saw Meetra, she was wearing training garb her blonde hair pulled back out of her face._

" _I had a vision," He looked back out to the stars. "A possible future."_

" _What did you see?" Meetra asked standing beside him._

" _That long after we die, something will happen and we will take living hosts."_

 _Kanan could somehow feel Meetra frown. "That is something only Sith do. We are not Sith. Our children already are living happy lives, we have made our mark, we have no reason to possess another."_

 _Kanan shook his head. "I saw it, our descendants. Sometimes I see them, sometimes not. I wish I had Keria future seeing, for all I know we could be related to the people we will become. The Force is rarely clear. I have given my armour to the Star Forge to remake for my future host, it may never be used but at least it will be ready just in case."_

 _Meetra held his hand. "Well not like you will be needing it anymore. Enough talk of life after death, our husbands are coming to visit, I think I will go back with Atton this time. I want to be with my sons and daughters."_

 _Kanan pulled his hand from Meetra and wrapped his arm around the small woman in a hug. "Carth will want me to return to the Republic with him."_

" _He understand why you do not, you protect this place. One way or another." Meetra said._

" _I am going to wipe this place from the Hawks nav system, then I will follow." Kanan said._

Kanan blinked the memory away, well that was one way to find out how his armour had came to being. After pulling on a long grey cloak, he called his blade and Devourer up into his hands and set them on his belt, lastly he wrapped a piece of cloth over his eyes and made his way out to Ezra.

Ezra as kneeling over the edge of the rickety platform when Kanan exited the Ebon Hawk.

"This place is creepy." The Padawan said. "Cold."

Kanan walked over and placed a hand on Ezra's shoulder, after a moment's concentration he extended his shield over Ezra again, careful to both hide the boys Force Signature, keep the pain that Kanan used to fuel the shield away from him and to absorb any Dark Side energies that came after the boy. It was tasking, but feeling Ezra relax was worth it.

"Do you think we can jump to the forest floor?" Ezra asked.

Kanan shifted his sight again, the trees were easily to see and the branches did extended downward a very long way. "It's worth a shot, I don't have a better idea."

Kanan let Ezra lead the way down through the forest, focusing his power on protecting his student from the Dark side that coursed through the land. They often used the force to jump farther or slow themselves, sometimes Kanan would go first. Then catch Ezra, sometimes Ezra would go on ahead, test a route then come back. At this careful pace it took over half of a day before the forest floor was in sight.

Ezra let out a yawn as the air drew colder and colder, the deeper they went the less and less light there was. "Do you want to wait till morning to go the rest of the way?"

The pair had stopped on a branch thick enough to support the two with ease. After a moment's pause, Kanan nodded and sat leaning his back against the trunk. "We don't know what is down there, best to wait up here."

He shifted pulled his cloak off and offered a place for Ezra to sit where Kanan could get an arm around him. Ezra took the invitation, peeled open a nutrition bar and gave it to Kanan. The two ate in silence then Kanan arranged his cloak over the pair of them.

Ezra under Kanan's protective shield fell asleep swiftly untouched by the darkness around them. Kanan on the other hand was not so lucky, for the whole day he had been taking both the Dark side that was leaking into him and that which tried to sink into Ezra. When he closed his eyes all he could feel was the Dark, how it whispered promises of power into his ear. Seeped into his very essence to join and grow with what was already festering within him.

 _Kanan was standing back at Malachor grey ash all around him, then he wasn't he was being pulled through space. Fear flared up within him, no he did not want to go there! A War bloomed around him Mandalorians and Jedi, then an explosion, the DEATH. It attacked him ripped into him, piece after piece, gnawing, tearing, eating, devouring. Kanan opened his mouth to scream and it filled with blood, he feel onto a red floor, rolled over and spasmied. Blood, choking him, filling him. He rolled over and coughed, blood splattered the ground turning it red. The Temple rose up around him. The DEATH ate him, he threw up more blood, its copper taste filling his mouth. He was so hungry the DEATH ate away at him, he needed to fill the void! The hunger, Oh the hunger, that all encompassing hunger! He could feel the lives being extinguished all around him, he grabbed at them the thin fragile bits of energy that belonged to the living. HE ate them, one after another, pulled life after life into him, MORE MORE MORE! It was never enough, this place ate at him as fast as the devoured the lives above him on this desolate planet. The Force welled up and died within him, leaving a hole that this hunger stemmed from, he needed to fill this aching void._

 _He reached out he needed more, the Force had to come back. Hera stood before him, beautiful and kind he reached out her, his hands were black and in the reflection of her eyes he could see his eyes. They were red, they glowed with power, Kanan reached out and cupped her cheeks, he leaned down to kiss her. Then sucked the life out of her, her heart burst under his touch, at the meeting of lips he drained every last drop of the Force from her and she became another Void in the Force._

 _NO! Kanan screamed into the red room, NO! NO! NO! Give her back! The Dark side rose and up whispered in his ear. "You'll devour them all, you will be the most powerful Jedi, the strongest Sith. All those before you will flee, No One, Not Vader not the Emperor will be able to withstand you."_

 _A imagine of Hera appeared before him again, she was in her flight suit she smiled at him. Opened her arms and welcomed him to her. "Kanan my love, come to me. Fight for me."_

 _Kanan struggled to his feet, reaching out to her. "Hera!" It felt as if his legs were trapped in molten rock._

 _Then he was on a lava planet, he screamed in pain as he saw that he was walking through lava._

 _Hera stood above him on a safe green patch of land, this time she was nude, reached a hand down to him. "Be Stronger Kanan, you will never find Victory if you can't overcome something so easy as this."_

 _Kanan slogged through the lava, his strength was waning. All around him he started to see Rebellion soldiers, Hera seemed to be getting farther and farther away._

 _Kanan grabbed one of the soldiers, a pilot, Kanan didn't remember his name. He grabbed the man by the back of the head and sucked the life and Force out of him, leaving only an empty corpse._

 _Strength flowed into his limbs, he let out a jubilant shout._

" _Yes my love, feed, gather Power, gather Strength, strive for victory." Hera sound almost orgasmic, her voice purred and she rolled her hips. The Lava licked up to her raised platform, Kanan could see it was going to get her._

 _Kanan threw himself against the lava's current, he had to get to her in time. He had to save her, but all too soon his strength started to wane again. Another pilot was put in his path, then another and another. He ignored them and Hera got further and further away._

" _Kanan." She called out seductively. "Don't you want to save me? Where is your Passion my love? You lack conviction, you fear taking Power!"_

" _Hera please!" Kanan reached out to her, the lava burn him, burned his flesh away, the smell filled his nose._

 _Zeb floated by him, blank and unseeing._

 _Kanan grabbed him and sucked the energy out of his friend without a second thought, discarded the husk. His body healed and again he threw himself against the current, the lava licked up against Hera's pedestal._

 _Sabine floated toward him, she looked at him with a smile and said. "Save us! We died without you! You left us! I am gone but you can still save her, take my life, what is one more life it will save others?"_

 _Kanan grabbed her, kissed her took everything that was or ever could be Sabine and ate it. He felt nothing when he released her corpse into the lava, he powered through the lava he could feel Sabines life pounding through his veins. Close he was closer now, the heat blistered his skin and then it was Ezra._

 _Kanan reached out to devour his padawans life, but he paused._

 _Hera sang out again. "Yes my love, take his power, take his life."_

 _Ezra's eyes weren't blank, they saw him. "Don't do this Kanan."_

 _Hera looked down at him. "It's just more one life, devour him my love, then we can be together! We can take the Empire by storm! Avenge your master Caleb, all the Jedi! It's just one little life my love. Drain him and come to me!" Hera's voice lowered to a purr, and she ran a hand over a breast and down her body. "Come and show me your Passion."_

 _Kanan was entranced by her, she was so beautiful._

" _Don't listen to it Kanan."_

 _Kanan's gaze was pulled back to his blue eyed padawan, those big blue eyes were pleading with him. The lava started to burn him again, he needed Ezra's life to make the pain stop, to save Hera! Kanan reached out his hand skeletal with the time it had been in the lava, he saw that the had bone blackened. He grabbed Ezra by the back of the head and drew him closer._

" _Kanan please, snap out of it! Its trying to seduce you! Draw you in!" Ezra struggled in his grasp. "Please Kanan let me go!"_

" _Kanan my love come to me!" Hera sang out._

 _Kanan drew Ezra in and devoured the life and Force of his apprentice. Ezra turned in a dull husk in his arms, he dropped the body letting it sink into the lava and leaped for Hera. His flesh regrew as his hands found green earth and he pulled himself up onto the safe piece of land. He stood and Hera welcomed him with open arms. "Well done my love."_

 _He was without garb as well as she stepped into his embrace. Hera was warm in his arms, lush and lively, just holding her made his body sing. He could see her so clearly, he could see all of her features, he had forgotten the colour of her skin, her eyes._

 _Kanan leaned down and met her lips… COLD Rushed over him in a tidal wave the Dark Side burst forth from Hera and sank into him stabbing him apart, leaching in his core, becoming him. Power rushed up in him, the promise of Victory. Kanan fell to his knees and Hera stepped away from him. He clawed at his chest, tried to pull the Dark side out of him, he screamed himself hoarse._

 _Hera laughed at him cruelly. "You Are Mine Now and Nothing You Do." She leaned down, took his chin in her hand and kissed his lips. "Will Ever Change That."_

"KANAN!"

Kanan was violently shaken into awareness, it took him a minute to release it was Ezra shouting at him.

"Kanan!" Ezra pulled his Masters mask off.

"I am awake! I'm awake." Kanan's voice dulled, a breeze danced through the trees and his scar lite up in pain. He channeled it with ease into his shield.

"Thank the Force." Ezra calmed and put Kanan's mask back on him. "Sorry. I just woke up feeling so cold, it took me a minute to figure out where it was coming from. Are you alright?"

"Bad dream." Kanan said shaking his head, trying to chase it away.

"What was it?" Ezra asked, sitting down across from him.

Kanan leaned forward and pulled his cloak back on. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I think you should." Ezra said calmly, masking his own fear.

"Why?" Kanan asked.

"Your armour and cloak have turned black. You feel like Vader did, that cold..." Ezra turned away from his master and hugged himself.

Kanan stilled, snapped his shield back to himself, then felt Ezra shuddered as the Dark Side that had been eating at Kanan for the last day started on his padawan. The Grey Knight jumped forward and wrapped his arms around his student, his friend, pulled his shield up around the two of them and tried to think peaceful thoughts… Except he didn't have any. He couldn't remember what a sunset looked like, not in real detail, or Hera's smile. Though her imagine was somewhat perverted to him now, twisted by the Dark Side. He would have blinked if he could, cried if he could. He couldn't find peace in the Force, all he felt was a dark wound where his heart belonged.

In vain he reached out over the fragile bound he shared with Ezra, a pleading keen in the Force. "Help me."

Ezra struggled not to flinch from his Masters cold touch through the Force and it took him a moment to understand the plea. Ezra grabbed at all his good memories, of Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, of their family and friends. Tried to remind Kanan why they were here in the first place, and pushed them at Kanan over their bond.

Kanan felt fresh memories flood him, happy ones, clean ones, untainted by the Dark Side. He grabbed them, pulled them into himself, focused on them. He tried to find the light within them. "I'm sorry." He uttered thickly.

Ezra hugged Kanan, ignoring the armour and the mask, he tried to push all his hope to his master. He could feel Kanan grab at everything he offered, he could feel how badly his master didn't want to fall. But had no idea how to stop himself from doing so, this place was corrupted by the Dark Side and deep inside himself he knew that the worst was yet to come.

The padawan pushed his own Force Aura over his master, under the shield of pain Kanan was using to hide them. He could feel Kanan calm down, the dark side in him didn't wane so much as dull within him.

It took several minutes of this before Kanan pulled away. "Let's find the Star Map and get out of here."

Ezra nodded and they got up silently, this time Kanan led the way. He chased down the core of the Dark Side, used it to guide him to the Star Map. They jumped from the trees at long last, first Kanan who used the Force to slow him from the considerable fall, then Ezra who Kanan caught.

The Shadowlands was a dark dank place that never saw the light of the sun. Creatures scuttled at the edge of their hearing, others howled in the distance.

Kanan drew his lightsaber, the blade had gone from an silver and orange to a dark rusted red. Ezra chose not to comment, instead he activated his purple blade and stepped to flack his master as they walked forward bodies turned to opposite sides of the path, lightsabers scaring the more intelligent monsters away. Fog curled around their boots the deeper they went, with Kanan seeking like a Bloodhound the Star Map did not take them long to find.

The Star Map was hidden under the roots of a tree, with a wave of the hand the display beside the Star Map awoke and a protection of an alien that Kanan and Ezra had never seen before.

"Life Forms detected. Determining parameters. Initiating neural recognition." The Hologram spoke in basic. "Primary neural recognition complete. Preliminary matches found. Beginning socialized interface. Awaiting instruction. Greetings. This terminal has not been accessed for quite some time."

"What are you?" Ezra asked

The machine ignored him and Kanan repeated the question.

"I utilize a retro-adapted holocron-interface. Clarify your questions and I will attempt to access original system memory."

"Who built this place?" Kanan asked.

"Error. Corruption. Extrapolating. This utility was built to monitor planet-wide agricultural reformation. It has malfunctioned. It can be theorized that the supergrowth of Kashyyyk's forests is a direct result. Malfunction occurred 241 years after last builder communication. Last builder communication… 33,643 years before current Republic standard."

"Wow this thing predates the Republic." Ezra eyes widened.

"We need to get into the Star Map." Kanan said, not willing to be distracted and memories of Revan's were dancing around the edges of his mind.

"Accessing. Yes, I have found a Star Map in original system memory. Access is restricted."

"How do I gain access?" Kanan asked.

"Your request requires additional security access. You must be made to match the parameters I have been supplied."

Kanan spoke to Ezra. "I think I remember this." Then to the machine. "Begin evaluation."

"Evaluation commencing. Results will be compared against the pattern in memory. Just act like you should. You travel with a Wookie and have encountered complications. Hypothetical: you and this Zaalbar are captured and separated. If you both remain silent, one year prison for each of you. However, call Zaalbar a traitor, and he will serve five years, while you sever none. He is offered the same deal, but if you accuse the other, you both serve 2 years. What do you do? What do you trust him to do?"

Kanan wracked his memory for what to say, Revan's memories just weren't coming, so he went with his gut. This thing was a creation of the Dark Side, so he gave it the darkest response he could think of. "I'm unsure what Zaalbar would say. I would accuse him to be safe."

"The temperament of a companion is unreliable at best. You wisely trade the threat of one year or five, for none or two." The machine said.

Ezra crossed his arms but kept his lightsaber ready. "This machine seems to want very specific type of response."

Kanan nodded and the machine continued. "In this instance, the Wookie is unreliable. His family has been a mire of treachery. I judge the answer correct. You display the proper behavior to match the pattern in memory. Evaluation will continue. Hypothetical: you are at war. Deciphering an intercepted code, you learn two things about your enemy. A single spot in their defense will be at its weakest in ten days, and they will attack one of your cities in five days. What do you do with this information? What is the most efficient course of action?"

"I prepare my forces to attack in ten days. I do nothing in the city." The answer came too easily to Kanan.

"Very good. If you had moved to evacuate the city, you would have alerted the enemy to their lost codes. Ultimate victory required the deaths of the people in that city. You wisely ignored sentiment in your decision."

Kanan pursed his lips and said. "That's right. The deaths of those people would spur my forces on."

"Very good reasoning. I will apply it to the rest of the evaluation. You begin to match the pattern in memory. Hypothetical: Remove the ongoing war from the previous example. Consider enemy states to be weak and remote. With no external threat, your empire stagnates. Your people become complacent and begin to question you. Same scenario as before; you discover an impending attack, but also a weakness that will come after. How do you react?"

"I let the attack happen." Something dark twisted inside of Kanan, they were just words he told himself, just what the machine wanted to hear.

"Of course you do. It makes the most strategic sense. Your people will rally beneath you against the common foe. As their eyes turn outward, your rule will strengthen. The trappings of war grant many opportunites. You have matched the pattern in memory. I recognize you, and will fulfill my designated function. Executing final action. Activation of the Star Map commencing. Parameters reset. Stasis initiated. End communication." Beside the hologram the Star Map opened.

Ezra pulled out his scanner and downloaded the map, after which it closed again. "Let's get out of here and go somewhere nice."

"Good idea." Kanan felt rather ill after that, they returned the way they had come, leaping up through the trees. They returned to their ship and hit hyperspace before any Imperials could hail them again. As he layed down to rest after setting a course for Manaan one of the last Star Maps and a considerably more pleasant planet. Kanan was not looking forward to their last stop, Korriban was infinitely worse than Kashyyyk, he had no idea how he was going to endure it.

As Ezra came in and hopped up into the bunk above him, Kanan found calm and sleep in his padawan's presence. However Keria whispered to him, at the very edge of his mind. " _It is such a quiet thing, to fall. But far more terrible is to admit it."_


	12. Manaan

Manaan

Kanan twitched and jerked in his sleep, Ezra watched from above he was withholding his force signature. He could feel Kanan's shield stretched over him and was impressed that his master could maintain it through sleep.

"Has he fallen?" Ezra asked Meetra.

The Force ghost materialized beside him, sitting so her legs hung off the bunk. "In a way, yes and no. The Dark side has taken hold, but his mind is still his own. It has and will influence him more, but he is not like Vader or most Sith. He does not hold to the Sith teachings, he is still very much a Jedi, just one more aligned with the Dark then the Light. Revan influences him greatly, her understanding, her skill in both sides is reflecting through him. Making it harder for the Dark Side to take away what makes Kanan, Kanan. Though I worry, I see more of Revan in him then before. I fear the more you travel the more Revan will start to change and warp him."

Meetra brushed a lock out of Ezra's face. "Understand this, Revan and I chose who we would teach based on your inherent talents. Revan picked Kanan because they are very alike, they both approach a fight the same way, hold the same values. If I had been teaching Kanan he would not be near the point that he is now."

"He wouldn't be falling." Ezra said.

Meetra shrugged. "He came to us, already in great pain, already in danger of falling. Without us, all it would have taken was the right push, a Sith master talented in manipulating the mind, a planet that was already Dark Side aligned. A sith Holocron that wanted to corrupt. In that case he would have been lost to you, maybe forever. I feel he would have become a destroyer, a devourer, as powerful as Darth Nihilus." The ghost pursed her lips. "I have seen, that he may still fall to that path. If you give up on him. You must go to Korriban, we can not change that. It is a world that feels, that is only the Dark Side. You just ground your master, be the voice of reason. Or at Korriban he will be lost. Your bond is still a very fragile thing, you must strengthen it. In time you will be able to use it to bring your Master back."

"What do you mean bring him back?" Ezra asked.

Meetra sighed. "Sometimes someone can lose themselves to the Dark Side, get lost in their pain, rage, hate. They become… killing machines, they stop thinking as you or I do. Neither Revan or myself ever fell that far, but then we never glorified in power. We both had other goals and we were fully trained strong Jedi before we became Sith. Kanan does not have that luxury, he never completed his Jedi training, never had that deep bond with someone. Yours' is the closest he has come to forming a Master Padawan bond. If he gets.. Lost, in battle it will be your task to bring him back."

"How, how can I save him from that?" Ezra asked.

"We will start on Battle Mediation, it will allow you to influence the minds of friends and foes at a great distance. But for you more importantly, it will allow you to remain connected to Kanan regardless of your own personal bond. With practice, if he losses control you will be able to calm him and return him to himself."

Ezra looked down to his master. "How did this happen? We looked for the power to protect your friends. Why is he falling?"

"Have you heard the saying that Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely?" Meetra asked.

"I have now." Ezra said.

"Most Jedi who fall, it's not because of any one thing. It is often because they were shown another way of seeing. Revan was very good at turning Jedi, making them see her way. Were any of these people evil? No, no they weren't, they were just seeing in a different way. To fall, is a complicated thing and different for every person. Take your Darth Vader, he fell because he wanted to protect his family, he reached to the Dark Side because he thought it would give him the power to save his wife." Meetra said sadly. "You both came to us, seeking the power to protect your family. You came to us stable, fearful for your master but still strong. Kanan came to us broken already falling, drowning in his pain, self loathing, uselessness. I don't think there was anything anyone could do to save him. He will have to follow his path and you will just have to be there to bring him back." Meetra said sadly. "His pain is beyond our abilities, perhaps his as well. For his pain is leading him down a path he desires."

"But he doesn't desire it." Ezra spoke softly but with a hard edge.

Meetra only smiled sadly at him. "He desires power."

HK clanked into the room. "We will be arriving at Manaan in two hours, ready yourselves."

Ezra hopped off his bunk and headed for the refresher, he would be a pinnacle of the light side. If only to counter his master.

" _Caleb run, I'll be right behind you!"_

 _She never was._

 _A planet exploded before his eyes, he could feel the deaths of billions. He reached out, No, no, no! If only he had been there! He wasn't strong enough! He needed to be stronger._

 _Thrawn had found him, he was bombarding the rebel base from space. He could feel his friends dying around him. NO! He wouldn't let this happen! He reached out to the ship, but he wasn't strong enough, he need more power! Again he reached out, but this time he called Revan's mask to him. It was cold, and warm, dark and light, it was Revan, it was him, it was his. His temple guard mask, he ripped it off and threw it to the ground, it shattered into a thousand pieces. He put Revan's mask on, his mask and it all made sense, the Dark Side, the Light, he was it and it was him. He reached out and pulled the Star Destroyer from the sky._

 _Maul had kidnapped his friends! He had to save him, he'd rip Maul apart! Battle Lust, rose in him and he rose like a shade it hunt the Sith. He was a Darth, his power would become absolute!_

 _Maul stood among the corpses of his friends, all of them even Ezra. Rage boiled in his veins and he lunged for the Sith._

Kanan woke with a start, he activated his Force sight without thinking and the room came into focus. Ezra was just coming in, clean and dressed in civilian garb. "We'll be there soon, Hk says that Ahto City is our best bet for a landing sight. It's a imperial luxury resort," Ezra picked at his white clear formal garb. "Meetra found us these, I think they are Mandalorian, the population is pretty dense so that will help us a bit."

Kanan sat up swinging his legs out of bed, "At least is not a Dark Side planet."

Ezra shook his head. "I can sense some Force Sensitives on the planet and Darth Vader's echos. He comes by often I think."

"Then we best be quick here." Kanan rose and made his way to the refresher.

"I'll meet you in the clock-pit." Ezra left.

After a trip to the refresher, Kanan discovered that the clothing was indeed Mandalorian in nature and like everything the ghosts gave them. Very old, it wasn't holding up to time as well as the Force imbued armour and clothing, but it would serve their purposes. After dressing in the simple garb, he covered his scar with a white piece of cloth that would hang just over the wound. It hide it completely but allowed air to flow around it, the pain would help him focus.

Ezra was sitting in the co pilot's chair when he arrived. The teen took note of how fluid Kanan was growing in his movements, it was almost as if he had never been blinded.

Kanan sat in the pilot's chair, then they boomed out of hyperspace. Traffic was more commercial on Manaaan so they were not hailed upon entry other than having available landing pads transmitted.

"Do we have credits for the docking fee?" Ezra asked. Before they had started working for the Rebellion they had credits of there own but after the Rebellion covered basic expenses.

"I have some put away. I just hope it will be enough." Kanan said, guiding them down onto one of many docks.

On the way out the pair threw on cloaks and did them up so their sabers were hidden, but open at the chest so they finery of their clothing could be seen. "I will be Kasmir Ordo a visitor from Onderon and you will be my son Cander."

"Works for me. I guess my usual names are getting a bit stale." Ezra said, though he glowed a bit at being referred to as a son.

A human Imperial officer was awaiting them as they came off the ramp. "Greetings welcome to Manaan."

Erza strode out first, spoke softly of the ground though just loud enough for the officer to hear.

Kanan threw on a smile and spoke warmly. "Greetings as well, I am Kasmir and this is my son Cander. We intend a short stay, as we are here to meet with some business partners of ours."

The officer jotted down their names and said. "Enjoy your stay. I have another arrives to attend too."

Ezra took Kanan's arm gently as if he was leading him and they set off into the city proper. They were briefly stopped by a docking agent and fifty credits poorer they entered the city.

Ahto city was a very fine and very old city, crafted in blues and whites. The kolto harvesting had decreased in the light of the much cheaper if not as high in quality bacta but it was still a large part of the planet's economy. However it was the tourists that provided the backbone of Manaan trade. Security was very tight, camera's were everywhere and the Selkath took the happiness of their visitors very seriously.

The city was fine to the likes that Ezra had never seen before, clean and cultured. Floating on the vast ocean that made up the planets surface. The pair explored for the better part of the day, though they used their credits sparingly. It was no easy task to find a way to the planets ocean floor, they would need suits and a ride.

They ended up sitting in a restaurant bar, watching those who passed them by.

"Any ideas?" Ezra asked softly.

Kanan was slow to respond, he had spent the entire day matching up Revan's memories with the present day. Good news, much of the city was the same. Bad news, it would be a hell of a lot harder to steal a ship from the Empire this time round. "Some, though none easy or quiet so far."

"Well we knew it wasn't going to be easy, so far we have been lucky." Ezra said. Tantoonie had been a walk in the park, Kashyyyk had been rather devoid of life where they set down. They hadn't had to deal with large groups of people yet.

"We could break into a Empire compound and steal one of there ships. Or try and find harvesters of the kolto, strike a deal with them. I heard that some ships could be rented for deep water diving, but I haven't an idea how much that would cost." Kanan said.

"I like that last one the best. Maybe I could russel us up some credits." Ezra offered.

"No, to risky." Kanan said.

"I could contact Hera, as if her friends can spare us any." Ezra said.

Kanan thought for a moment. "Let's find one of the tourist ships first. That could work." He stood, swiftly forgetting for a moment he was supposed to be blind.

Ezra quickly rose as well, almost knocking the table they had been seated at and took Kanan's arm again to remind him. They started off to the east of Ahto, Ezra set a slower pace. He could feel the anxiety rolling off of Kanan, he was worried as well, but Kanan was very ready to be away from this place.

Eventually they found a renter and the ships were a bit out of there budget. Ezra pulled out his com and called the Hawk. "T3 could you transfer this call to Hera?"

"Beep-bee-doo." The droid responded.

"Is there anything you want to say to Hera?" Ezra asked cautiously.

"No." Kanan said flatly.

Ezra's com crackled back to life. "Ezra! Is everything alright! It's been almost two months!" Hera's voice was both eager and worried.

"Calm down Hera, we are fine. We are actually on Manaan." Ezra said.

"How, why?" Hera asked still worried but much calmer in tone. "Isn't that an Imperial planet?"

"How, we got a ship, it's a long story. Why is also a long story, and yes it is. Listen we are trying to rent a ship that can take us down to the planets floor and Kanan doesn't have enough credits." Ezra said with a smile trying to ease the conversation.

"You called because you need credits? Weeks without a word, and know you are asking for money?" Hera displeasure was evident in her voice.

"It's not like we have been taking missions that gives us credits in a while. We need to get down there and for that we need a ship." Kanan guided Ezra down into an alleyway, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Why?" Hera asked again.

Kanan spoke up, softly. "We are in the middle of a plaza Hera, we can talk about this another time. It has to do with our training and we will call you again when it is over, can you wire me a thousand credits or not?"

Kanan's tone and bluntless took the wind from Hera's sails, he sounded so cold.

After a minute Hera spoke again. "Give me a bit to get in contact with the higher ups."

"Thanks Hera." Ezra said and ended the call. "You didn't have to be so rude." Ezra looked up to Kanan.

"We are supposed to be wealthy Mandalorians, we can't be seen asking for money. Now is not the time for Hera to be questioning us." Kanan looked out into the street and tightened his Force signature around Ezra.

The teen took notice and looked out into the street, nothing looked out of place. "What is wrong?" He asked.

Two Sith were walking toward them, both were average in height and build, they both wore very standard black robes, one with brown hair and the other with blonde. They were watching Kanan and Ezra with interest, talking softly to each other while throwing them inquisitive looks.

Kanan drew Ezra from the alley and they started walking calmly away.

The Sith jogged to catch up with them and one grabbed Kanan by the arm to make him face him.

Ezra put himself behind Kanan, near hiding, not because he was afraid but because he had idea of what part he needed to play. Kanan built up their new identities, so Ezra would let Kanan do the talking.

Kanan strengthened his force shield, he drew on the constant pain of his scar, his nightmare with Hera the fear, the disappear he had felt when he realised he would never see her again. He threw it all into the shield, so if the Sith tried to scan him and Ezra, all they would get was a grieving father shielding his son.

The pair of Sith backed, off and looked at the pair curiously. "Shy kid eh?" The smaller man with blonde hair asked.

Kanan felt the pair spread their force awareness over himself and Ezra, again he tightened his shield, physically he reached out to the side to shield Ezra more physically. "Just among strangers." Kanan said.

The blonde Siths eyes widened and he backed away, the brunette looked at them more closely and understanding quickly dawned on him as well.

Kanan was oozing pain and fear, despair and anguish, they couldn't see how powerful he was but they knew he was not to be trifled with.

"Are you Force Sensitive?" The blonde asked.

"We are." Kanan said, and honeyed his next words with a subtle Force persuasion. "Please, we are not fighters. Don't report us, we just want to live our lives in peace." He called up the imagine of Hera dead in his arms from his dream, let that hover below the surface.

The Sith paled and confirmed Kanan's guess that they were scanning him. The blonde raised his hands in a easing gesture. "Easy, we won't rat you out, service to Vader isn't for everyone." He glanced at the hiding Ezra, Kanan's cloak hid almost all of the teen from view. "I was taken from my family at thirteen, I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Kanan relaxed marginally and lowered his arm, Ezra remained behind him and silent.

"We'll buy you lunch, make up for our blunder." The blonde offered. "I'm Byrne and this is Anue." He gestured to his brunette friend.

Kanan spoke for Ezra. "I am Kasmir Ordo and this is my son Cander."

"Ordo?" Anue inquired. "You two Mandalorian?"

"Yes, from Orderon." Kanan said, turning so the two Sith could walk past him.

Ezra moved as they all started walking to put himself on Kanan's right as far away from the Sith as possible.

"Which are you Darksaber or Helm of Mandalore?" Anue asked.

"Helm of Mandalore." Kanan replied promptly. "We are descendants of Mandalore the Preserver."

Anue's lips twisted into a smile. "Good answer. Though I would follow anyone willing to fight for Mandalore."

Kanan almost said, 'as would I' but caught himself in time, he gestured to his eyes. "I would, if I could."

Anue nodded and the tension noticeably decreased, Byrne picked out a restaurant for the four of them. It clear slightly when they were seated, or an area was cleared around them.

Ezra tried not to glare at the menu, a Lolth rat like him hadn't even heard of most of the foods on it. He reached out to Kanan over their bond, without real words he asked what he should order.

Kanan's head turned minutely toward Ezra for a moment then he asked the two Sith. "We have not dined here before, do you have any suggestions?"

Anue looked between the two and said. "You know kid, if you have a question you can just ask."

Ezra shook his head, and reached out to Kanan through the bond for a reason he would be silent. Kanan offered him the dead Hera from his nightmare. Ezra look the imagine in stride, but made a mental note to get the rest of the dream from Kanan later. For now he held the imagine in his mind for the Sith to find and looked at the corner of his menu.

"He doesn't talk much, not even to me." Kanan said.

The waitress came back and took their orders. Kanan and Ezra ended up with Jehovan sunspots very sweet yellow fruit drinks with a plate of battered shrimp to share.

Ezra slowly at the shrimp, dipping each piece in butter, he had to work hard to mask just how good it tasted. After weeks of rations and the less than stellar food on the base and Ghost, this was heaven. He had never tasted anything like that before, jealousy for the people around him welled up with him. Meetra whispered in his ear and he released that emotion, he had Kanan, his friends he didn't need fancy food. He took another bite of shrimp, but it was sure a nice change.

"So Karsmir, what brings you to Manaan?" Byrne asked.

"Pleasure, we needed a break from Orderon and Manaan came highly recommended. Though we do not intend to say long." Kanan ate a shrimp leaserly, Revan's memories supplying him with proper edict, Ezra had already picked up on it. Though the boy was going through the dish rather fast, he had picked something to share. Just in case the Sith decided they didn't want to pay, with luck by the time the Sith got bored of them, Hera would have wired him the credits.

Anue wrinkled his nose. "Orderon is no Mandalore, that is for sure."

Kanan nodded. "What of you two? Are you stationed here, or just visiting?"

"We are stationed here. We were going to get moved to be Vader's new apprentice but then some Jedi whipped out his last group. So he put out the word that the rest of us were to lie low for now." Byrne took a sip of his own drink and reclined in his chair. "Besides there is no way I am giving up fine life here for fearing my life around Vader."

"Here, here!" Anue said and took a bite out of a bread like item of food.

The ate in silence for a minute before Byrne asked. "So Kasmir, have you ever used the Force? You practically ooze it."

"I didn't even know I was Force Sensitive till I lost my eyesight, so no, it helps me get around a bit but nothing beyond that." Kanan said smoothly.

"Such a shame, maybe had you been younger you could have been trained. What about your boy? Is he sensitive?" Byrne asked.

Ezra swallowed and tried to make his voice softer more mute. "Only with father, I can always find him and I can talk to him without talking."

Byrne smiled at Ezra. "Vader defiantly wouldn't have a use for you two, the Jedi teachings prevented it but I could do the same with my mother and Anue with this father. It's a very simple force power even babes can do it."

Ezra thought the two Sith left strangely not Sith, he could feel the darkside within them, but the torrent running though Kanan was much stronger.

"Pardon, but that is a relief." Kanan said.

Anue shrugged. "It's not surprising, though Mandalorian force sensitives are rather rare. You two would be a novelty to Vader nothing more."

Kanan kept his shield tight around the two of them as the meal progressed, as they all finished Bryne's communicator went off.

"Sorry to cut this short but we are need back at base. Waiter!" He called out raising he hand.

The Waiter came over til machine in hand.

Byrne produced his credit chip and payed for the meal. "I hope we see you two again before you depart."

Anue bowed his head and the Sith departed, only when they were out of sight did Kanan and Ezra relax.

Ezra rubbed his head. "I thought they would never leave."

"I was being to worry as well." He pulled out his credit chip reviewed the balance. "At least Hera got us the funds."

"Great let's get us a ship and get out of here, before they come back and want to have dinner with us." Ezra bounced to his feet and led the way out of the restaurant.

Half an hour later they were in a deep sea vessel following Revan's memories down into the dark depths of Manaan.

The floor was vastly changed but the map was close to a kolto vent, albeit a dead one so that helped greatly. When they arrived at the sandy floor Ezra hopped into a high pressure suit, collected the map fragment and returned to the small ship. Sith aside, it was an uneventful trip, they returned to the Ebon Hawk and set about putting many light years between Manaan and themselves.

 **Thank you sguti392 and FireUpTheIQ for your reviews, I know this story is moving towards the dark rather then the usual fluff stuff in this catagory. This is what I want to explore and I am glad at least some people enjoy this story.**


	13. Korriban Part One

Korriban Part One

The Ebon Hawk landed in the Valley of the Dark Lords, Kanan remembered that the Star Map was in the Tomb of Naga Sadow. The Valley was worn down, a rust orange colour, sand and old sculptures filled the barren place. The entirety of the valley was carved smooth stone with Sith statues, their heads bowed arms across their chests. Along the sides of the Valley were the Tombs of, Ajunta Pall, Naga Sadow, Tulak Hord and Ludo Kressh. While the only sound was the wind hallowing through the valley it was a dark place, full of memory and pain. With yet greater power hidden beneath the surface.

Kanan and Ezra stood on the gangplank looking out into the Valley, Revan's memories told Kanan that the remains of a Sith academy lay beyond the Valley and a city three days walk beyond that. There was much to be learned here, Ezra was hesitant, Meetra advising caution and giving history much the same why Kreia had to her when she visited this planet.

Kanan was fighting down his excitement, the knowledge in the Tombs called to him. Taking a deep breath he stretched out his senses, moving beyond the visual, deeper and deeper into the planet itself. He could feel creatures, corrupted and empowered by the dark side, cloaking themselves in its power hiding themselves from sight. Deeper he could feel the Star Map in the Tomb of Naga Sadow, but it was a small dark thing compared to the rest of the planet. He could feel the footsteps of the Emperor and Darth Vader, but they had not come in a very long time. Deeper he reached, and felt the spirits of the past Sith, living on in beautiful agony. One called out to him, he could feel it was centred on a Holocron and resolved to find it later. Down he went, to the heart of the planet so long untouched, he could feel the echo of the Lord of Pain, who had bound himself to the planet so as long as he remained on it he could not be killed.

Slowly Kanan withdrew pulling back to himself, he breathed deeply the Temple guard mask shielding him from the wind and stepped off the Hawk. The Power of the planet raced up into him and he felt a moment of bliss as Korriban reached into him, then it eased away.

"Kanan?" Ezra said softly, watching his master.

"Yes Ezra?" He turned to the young Jedi.

"I think I'll stay on the ship." Ezra said.

Kanan was silent for a moment, Ezra still glowed with the light, he could see why he did not wish to expose himself to Korriban. Kanan nodded once. "As you wish, I will get the map now."

Kanan turned away and started off into the Valley, the tombs of Ajunta Pall and Ludo Kressh did not interest him, he remember exploring them as Revan. There was nothing left within them for him now, the doors to the tomb of Naga Sadow had long been closed up but fallen stones, but it was a simple matter to lift them out of the way. Another wave of the hand opened the doors.

The tomb was crafted of red grey stone, very well kept despite its age. Kanan strode down with purpose, at the first juncture it split into three paths. One he knew was a trap, the other led the way to Naga Sadow's poisoned blade, or it would have done had Revan not removed the blade and taken it to a much safer place. So rather then wasting his time down those to paths he continued up the middle one. The Dark side dogged his every step, but it sensed this was not some curious Jedi and did not press him. There was a river of acid between him and the Star forge, he was rather impressed that it was still there and jumped over it without a second thought. The Star Map awaited him, in all its black glory, it opened when he approached the black three pronged monolith giving up its secrets without hesitation. After scanning the map, returning the way he had come he exited the tomb without complications.

Then he paused, what was to stop Vader from hunting for the Star Map? He remember that Revan had corrupted each map so they would only open to her, but still. Turning back to the tomb he resealed the door then returned the rubble to its place. Perhaps to do nothing was the key, to avoid drawing attention to it.

He took a step to return to the Hawk and stopped again, instead turning out to view the Valley. They left their friends to seek power, yet he was about to leave the greatest collection of power and knowledge he had ever seen. The Dark side whispered such sweet temptations in his ear, the ancient Sith spirits whispered to him. He took one step away from the Hawk, then another and another, his strides grew in length and purpose. His armour grew darker and darker as it absorbed the Dark Side around him, as its lure grew stronger within him.

" _Kanan?"_ Ezra prodded his master through the bond, was this the moment Meetra had warned him about.

Kanan was slow to respond. " _Let's just stay for a little while, there is so much to learn here."_

Ezra was about to respond, to plead for him to come back when Meetra spoke up materializing beside him. "Careful, push too hard and it will only drive him away, many masters have made this mistake."

" _Be careful."_ Ezra said over the bond.

" _I will be."_ Kanan said before setting off out of the Valley. He could feel echos of battles, of creatures, around him, he pulled on the Dark side wrapping it around him like a cloak and the creatures let him pass. He could feel the echoes of Meetra on this place, her trials, these were paths he could walk but they did not interest him.

* * *

Ezra paced before Meetra, trying to calm his worry. "It's been days!"

Meetra watched her student sadily. "He follows his path, it calls to him. If by some miracle you could convince him to leave, he would be called back."

Ezra stopped and sat down in his meditative position. "Should I try looking for him again?" He had ventured out once before, but had only made to the very edge of the gangplank before heading back instead, the planet was cold and dark. He feared it, and knew that Kanan was too far away to shield him, so he had returned to his room to study with Meetra.

Meetra sat before him. "No, here you are safer, the Hawk is a focus for the most outside you would have only the Dark Side around you. Let's practice shielding again."

Ezra nodded, taking deep breaths to gather the force to him. Then running it like a current along his skin, thickening it, strengthening it.

"Good, now reach out across the Bond and cover your Master in it." Meetra said with a smile.

* * *

Kanan did not tire or go hungry, all he left was the Force all around him was the ruins of a Sith city, so old it was all but reduced to rubble. The dirt crunched under his combat boots and his lightsabers swung at his sides.

Visas appeared beside him, for she knew teachings Revan did not. "There is a great hunger to this place."

Kanan kept walking. "I feel like I must go deeper, I am close though. I feel that as well. I feel that this is the place, for something.." He trailed off as he came up to a blackened square, his dream came rushing back to him, but the stone was not the right colour.

As soon as he set foot on the blacken rock he felt that hunger for life again, the great pain of this place. Kanan walked to the centre of the square and fell to his knees, letting the Force guide him.

Pulling his hood back he removed his mask, the wind threw sand at his scar and he fell down to sit in a kneeling position. Then he opened himself to Korriban, to all those who had died and walked before in this place.

Visas watched as red clouds of Dark Side energy flowed into Kanan, she could feel the spirit of her old master. "Pain can not work for you Kanan. It can only be put in its place, you work through pain."

Visas words were far away, Kanan was sure had he still possessed eyes they would have rolled back into his head. The power was glorious, Darth Sion and Nihilus, they called to him. Kanan reached out to the Lord of Pain, and saw him, saw the power in pain and what it did to him. The broken husk of a man, but also saw the Sith's connection to Korriban and how it was forged. It called to him but then he felt his own pain and fear, the loss of Ashoka, the fear of losing Ezra, his scar blazing brightly as the sand attacked it, and he turned away from Sion. He wasn't so twisted or warped that becoming such an embodiment of pain appealed to him. Kanan was here for power, to learn, absorb and grow greater.

Visas smiled but remained wary, avoiding the cloud of Dark Side energy, with each heartbeat she could feel Kanan's power grow.

Kanan followed the paths to Nihilus he could feel the Lords' spirit his Holocron close by, reaching out he called it to him. It took several moments as it came from wherever it had been hidden and he felt its heavy weight in the palms of his hands, he got what he came for, he could feel that through the Force. However when he tried to turn away from Korriban, this focal point in the Force he found that he could not. It had seeped into him as he had been searching, driving its claws deeper and deeper, tainting his flesh.

He fought down the panic that welled up in his chest, this was not what he wanted. He wasn't about to let Korriban have him for a new master, he was here for the power to protect his family.

" **No."** He hissed his voice distorted by pain, he could feel Revan within him, watching him. He felt rage, she was testing him.

Kanan pulled into himself, Visas words came to him. "Fear is the mindkiller. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has gone past, I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain." He could feel himself back in his own skin but Korriban still reached into him.

"Stimulus and response." Visas said, promoting the memory of their lessons on Dantoonie.

Kanan repeated the litany again. "Fear is the mindkiller." He breathed deeply, felt deeper, felt the pounding muscle of his heart, extending his will over it he slowed it. "Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration." He moved through himself, felt his lungs and slowed them as well. "And when it has gone past," He moved muscle strand by strand, commanded the tension they held to release, till his entire body was relaxed.

The sun set and yet another day dawned, as still Kanan battled with the Dark Side.

He spoke again fighting away the Dark Side that sought to warp his body to its will, deeper in he reached into own body. To the very cells, he could feel the ones being twisted by the Dark Side. Slowly he killed each corrupted cell and commanded his body to produce a perfect new cell. "I will turn the inner eye to see its path."

Kanan could feel the bound with Ezra flare and a physical shield rose briefly around him before fading away. He felt a warm love to Ezra, thanking the boy for trying but to involved to send his thanks over the bond. The Dark side ebbed, but continued to fight for a new host.

Billions upon billions of cells Kanan had to replace, days past and another gift from Ezra came in the practice of the power of Force resistance, a force power dedicated to lowering the effect of the Force on another.

Kanan spoke again. "Where the fear has gone there will be nothing." The Dark side's hold weakened again, his mind and body cleared as he cleaned away the corrupted flesh. Kanan killed and regenerated his cells faster, gaining a lead against the dark power. He felt joy, happiness at his growing victory and redoubled his efforts.

Kanan brought his hands up to his chest and with a great Force wave, controlled not by the Dark or Light, but by his will his own personal brand of the Force. He blasted the Dark side cloud away, scattering it to the four winds. "Only I will remain."

Kanan rose not by moving his muscles, but by moving his perfect cells. It was a blur, he pictured himself one way, then moved through space till he was another. His new awareness of self did not wane, it felt as natural as breathing. He called up his Force sight, but rather than grappling with it to see what was there, he allowed it to flow. He saw not like, Visas or Keria, he was not blinded by the Dark Side, the power he had put in its place within him. Where it could not command him. He took a step forward and colour filled his vision, something he had not seen since his blinding. He saw not the present but the future, but only a second sometimes two into it.

Slowly he turned his head to Visas and asked. "What are you making me into?" Seeing for the first time the dusty orange sands of Korriban, the ancient ruins of the Sith.

Visas smiled. "Kwisatz Haderach. The one that can be many places at once. Do you see now? Truly see?"

Kanan took in the red and black of Visas robes, the veil over her eyes. "I see the future."

Visas smile faltered. "Then you must still seek the past."

"Why?" Kanan asked.

"For power, to understand." Visas approached him.

He saw the lifelike sway of her robes, how dust swirled around her. "What I am? What I am seeking?" He raised his hands and called up the newly absorbed Dark Side energy. "I have power. To see the past…" He trailed off and forced the Dark Side away to its place. "Knowledge, to see the past would be unlimited knowledge."

Visas nodded. "No Jedi or Sith could complete the Bene Gesserit teachings. I failed as well, but you. You were perfect in your flaws, in your bloodlines. But be careful Kanan, this goes far beyond just the Force. No Jedi or Sith has accomplished what you just did, their respective teachings did not allow for it. If either group discovered what you just have, I doubt anything would stop them from hunting you."

Kanan nodded. "What else can you teach me of these Bene Gesserit ways?" They saved him from the Dark Side and was not Dark or Light, maybe this was exactly what he was looking for.

"There is the Other Memory, the recollection of memories, skills and personalities by all those in one's bloodline. It is not unlike what you are sharing with Revan now, but deeper, I have often wondered if you are descended from Revan. A few things would make greater sense. There is the Voice, it is like a Force Persuade, but does not use the force. It can be used to control other by merely selecting tone shadings of the voice. By modulating the subtleties of your voice you can issue commands on a subconscious level, compel obedience in a way that can not be resisted. But to do this you must learn to 'register' the target first, analyzing personality, vocal patterns through observation. This of course, leads into acute observation, harder than it sounds and the Simuflow, the using of multiple threads of consciousness at once. You have already used the Prana-bindu, it is the perfect movement of self, the perfect control of each and every nerve, every cell in the body. None of these abilities are as strictly powerful as the powers of the Jedi or Sith, but they have there uses." Visas finished.

Kanan looked down at his gloved hand, flexed and released it, he could feel every singular detail of the movement. He was sure he could dislocate his thumb just by using the muscles of his hand. He let his control slip, to return to a more normal state of awareness and looked at the square Holocron in his other hand. "I am not ready to return to the ship, I am learning myself and the Force. But there must be a tomb of a Sith duelist around here."

"Exar Kun and Tulak Hord." Visas offered. "But Exar's temple is not here, your swordplay has vastly improved, practice would be best for now, however if you ever visit Yavin Four. Exar's temple is there. I know not if Tulak would tolerate your presence. Return to your apprentice, you left him two weeks ago, he is very worried."

"Two weeks?!" He summoned his mask but did not put it on and moved smoothly into a run, again manipulating his Force signature to shield himself from the creatures of Korriban. Unwittingly he drew not only on the Force to speed himself, but also on his new muscular command. The result was three days of walking transformed into half a day, he came to a skidding halt just before the gangplank creating long trenches in ground to slow himself. He raced up into the Hawk, sweeping through the garage to crew quarters he shared with Ezra.

Ezra jerked out of mediation and couldn't help but let out a happy shout, spring to his feet and clobbering Kanan in a hug. "I was so worried!"

Kanan wrapped his arms around the small teen. "I'm sorry." He stretched out his Force Aura and wrapped it out Ezra, it pleased him to no end when Ezra only tightened his hug.

"You feel different, still Dark but different." Ezra said unwilling to let Kanan go just yet.

Kanan was silent thinking for a moment. "I think I learning how to find a balance, I feel the power of the Dark Side, it is in me and I can control it, use it. But it doesn't cloud my thoughts, at least not right now."

Ezra let Kanan go and smiled, if a bit shyly, as if he remember that he was a self sufficient teen. "So are we done here?"

Kanan called up Revan's memories, she took everything of value from the Valley long ago, he had a new Holocron and had absorbed a rather enormous amount of power. He poked around within him, trying reaching into himself to find his lake, he froze. It wasn't a calm lake anymore, it was an ocean at war with itself, he could feel his power and under it Revan's power. It wasn't his yet, that aspect of them was still separate, it was the changes in his own reserves that took him aback.

"Not yet, Visas mentioned a Sith master that might be willing to help with my swordplay." Kanan said.

Ezra's face fell, but then he forced himself to smile. "Okay."

Kanan paused, he had been so busy that he hadn't really been training Ezra as much lately, leaving it instead to Meetra. That said he had been as much of a student as Ezra lately, so there was good reason for it. Guilt clawed at him, that knowledge didn't make him feel any better, sand scratched at his scar.

With a lazy circle of his finger Kanan pulled the sand from the scar and flicked it away to a corner. "Would you rather we trained a bit? Or perhaps gave Hera that call?"

Ezra nodded. "A break from all the training would be nice, I added her call number to the main rooms com system yesterday."

Together the headed to the heart of the Hawk, a large round display. Ezra walked round to the control panel and hailed Hera, Kanan stood beside him. Only remembering at the last moment to put his mask back on, his face as something Hera did not need to see. Or that was what he told himself, he knew the scar was ugly and didn't want Hera to see it.

The display made that classic, vrwoom sound and a holo of Hera, Zeb and Sabine appeared before the two force wielders.

"Hey guys! How are things on Chopper base?" Ezra asked beaming happy to see his family.

Kanan crossed his arms and leaned back against the cold metal wall.

"Quiet without you kid." Zeb said, "The higher ups weren't happy to hear you left and we've been assigned to the base."

Ezra's face fell. "Sorry about that, we've learned a lot though and will be able to take the fight to the Empire when we get back."

"Ezra." Kanan cautioned his padawan softly.

Ezra flashed him a smile.

"How is the head wound Kanan?" Sabine asked, she noticed he had taken to a full mask.

Kanan pursed his lips. "As good as it is going to get."

"Can we see Kanan?" Hera asked worried.

A hostile no, was on the tip of Kanan's tongue but instead he bit said tongue, and refused to let his emotions guide him. Slowly he removed the mask, and stepped up beside Ezra.

With his newly developed sight he could see his friends flinch and he moved to put the mask back on but, Ezra stopped him with just a hand on the mask.

Kanan sighed but obeyed the teen, in this area he let Ezra call the shots.

"Kanan." Hera reached out, before remembering that it was just a holo. "I'm so sorry."

Kanan shook his head violently, "It's for the best, my connection to the Force is stronger than ever now, I see more completely when would have ever been possible with eyes." He lifted his chin to look directly at her. "This doesn't hinder me."

"It's not about hindering Kanan." Hera said. "I wish you would come home."

"Not yet," Kanan said. "I still want to visit the Tomb of Tulak Hord, Visas mentioned I might be able to provoke his spirit into action."

"Who? Where are you?" Sabine asked.

"Korriban." Ezra said. "Tulak was an very powerful Sith Lord."

"Wow, you are hunting down Sith now? Wasn't the holocron bad enough?" Sabine said raising her voice.

"There is power in the Sith Sabine," Kanan said lowly. "Korriban has just been one planet we have visited, first we went to Dantooine and others was well. We have been hunting down places of power in the Force."

"You're a Jedi Kanan, Jedi don't seek power." Hera said.

"Then maybe I am not a Jedi anymore!" Kanan snapped and stalked away from the holo, he headed to port dormitory, he and Ezra usually slept in the starboard.

When Kanan had gone Ezra spoke up. "Sorry about that," he averted his gaze for a moment before looking back up. "He has been pushing himself very hard, he'll be okay. I'll make sure of it."

"Ezra what is going on?" Hera asked softly.

Ezra sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "We found spirits in the Force to be our master, mine is connected to me and remains separate but the one that picked Kanan… Is much more forceful, she merged with Kanan, giving skills, powers, memories, even some aspects of personality, though I have only see those every now and again. He's being pushed so hard, I think he needs more time to adjust, but we have just been moving so fast."

"I don't know what I expected but it wasn't that." Sabine said.

"How is he? Really Ezra." Hera near pleaded for the truth.

Ezra hugged himself. "Not good, he has fallen to the dark side. He is good at controlling it, no random bursts of anger or violence, he doesn't enjoy it, but," Ezra bit his lips. "It's hard to explain, he is getting very powerful and there are times when he feels like Darth Vader."

Silence. The crew of the Ghost didn't know what to make of that, eventually Hera spoke up. "Try to bring him home Ezra, whatever your learning, he's learning isn't worth losing him to the Dark side."

"I'll try, but I think whatever is happening has to run its course." Ezra said wisely.

 **We will be hanging out on Korriban for a little while, FireUpTheIQ helped to brainstorm this chapter a bit. Thank you sguti392 for your continued support/reviews and thank you Bountyhunter1977 and PrussianGirl97 for your reviews and welcome to the show. Maybe we can aim for more then three reviews this time? We will be moving into the show soon.**


	14. Korriban Part Two

Korriban Part Two

Kanan stewed, his anger rippling out through the Force, the energies of the Dark Side curled around him, flowed from him. He snarled silently, couldn't Hera see he was doing this for her? For the crew of the Ghost, didn't she understand that everything he did was in an effort to protect their family?

Korriban whispered at him, called him back outside, it appealed to his anger, promised more power. Kanan rose fluidly, Revan's armour glowed with the Dark Side, absorbing more and more of his aura. He turned from the dormitory and strode out, deep thudding purposeful steps.

Ezra looked at him once, smiled sadly but made no move to stop him.

The dark side rose up within him when he set foot on the planet's surface again, his anger with Hera still fresh, like a gaping wound. He moved into the Valley away from the Hawk, past the obelisks that were arranged in perfect lines through the Valley, in the centre of the Valley he knelt and dug his left hand into the hot sand.

"Tulak Hord." He growled out, he summoned up his growing power, all of it, dark and light and shoved it through the planet. It stirred every spirit, awoke many others. The Dark Side thrummed, and Kanan gathered his anger, his strength and sent it like a wave through the planet, pulse after pulse of his will. "Tulak Hord." The Dark Jedi said, "I summon you." Kanan drew up all his power and shoved it through Korriban, he knew this would echo through the Force, that Vader and his master would very probably feel it, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Finally the spirit of the Sith Lord appeared, near physical in form for all the power Kanan had been shoving at the Sith. His armour was black, huge and it hid his features, in his hand a red lightsaber. " **Impudent child! Die!"**

The massive Sith lunged at Kanan and he only got his lightsaber out just in time to save getting bisected.

Tulak instantly forced Kanan onto the defensive, their red blades, one glowing purely and strong, the other a dark rusted red like dried blood.

Pain raced up Kanan's arms with every blow he blocked, the power behind the Sith Lords strikes was tremendous, Kanan felt as if mass of a Star Destroyer was hitting him. Tulak annihilated his defensives, Revan's armour took the brunt of the damage.

Kanan found himself shifting from the Niman form to the Soresu, as it was all he could do to keep the angry spirit from cutting him into tiny pieces.

Keria's voice sounded in his head, an unwelcome distraction. " _We are as children playing with toys compared to the prowess of the old masters."_

" _Shut up!"_ Kanan snarled at the woman, but his distraction cost him.

Tulak's blazing lightsaber cleaved into his upper right arm, where the armour was thinnest.

Kanan let out a roar of pain and threw all his might into a Force Push that sent the master back through the air, though he landed with grace. He watched as the true master approached him again, clearly savouring the moment. Kanan twisted the Force and forced it to repair the damage to his arm, then he summoned Revan's blade Devourer to his left hand. The silver blade shined forth and the Dark Jedi would have admired it had he not been otherwise busy.

Kanan took a deep breath in and out, calming his rampaging heart. "Fear is the mind killer."

Each step of the Sith Lord thundered through the Valley, each step was a herald of doom.

Kanan relaxed his mind, "There is no passion, there is serenity." His raged drained from him, he let his emotions flow into the Force, he tried to calm his mind. "Fear is the mind killer." He shifted his awareness sank it deep into himself, till he was aware of his body again.

Devourer rose just in time to lock with Tulak's blade, the blades were of equal power. Even if the strength of the arms behind them was vastly different.

Kanan could feel the spirits surprise and went on the offensive, he moved through fluidly, commanding his cells passing through space and time. Seeing just enough into the future, to see where to move himself too.

His blade struck out to attack the Sith Lords back, but the Lord was a far greater power than Kanan.

Now the duel began in true, Tulak's mastery, to Kanan's ability to move his cells through space. Lightsaber's clashed in blazes of energy and sparks. The Jedi's body no more than a blurred haze, always moving just that millimeter out of the way of Tulaks' blade.

Revan's memories pumped through Kanan, his blades grew faster, his styles grew towards perfection. While being so wholly devoted to the battle, Revan flowed through her host. Finally allowing more of her skills, her experiences to become a part of him.

Ezra came out of the Hawk to watch, but did not dare help his master.

Tulak's Force Push hit Kanan in the stomach and sent him soaring meters through the air.

The Dark Jedi twisted and righted himself landing on his feet, kicking up sand and dust. The wind whipped at his scar, his hair had fallen out of its tie. Kanan tried to take the moment to gather his wits, using the Prana-bindu was draining his energy reserves faster than he could replenish them. He let the power go, and started toward the Sith, redoubling his efforts to infuse his body with the Force. Making himself faster, stronger, with a snarl he threw everything he hand into a Force charge and leaped at the Sith like a crazed Marauder.

Again Tulak blocked him with ease, almost lazily as the Sith noticed that the Dark Jedi was no longer using his strange power. It had intrigued the Sith, made this little fight worth engaging in.

Kanan let out a snarl of frustration as the Sith toyed with him, their lightsabers clashing over and over, high, low, high, middle, silver to red, red to red.

With a flick of his free hand, Tulak seized Kanan in the Force and lifted him up, forcing his body to bow backward, but Kanan did not release his blades.

Tulak gave nothing away as he held Kanan in place, crucified in the Force. He tightened his grip and Kanan could feel pressure compact his armour, could feel it on his very bones, the pain when they compressed and fractured. The Dark Jedi let out a silent scream as fire flared up throughout his body.

With lazy flicks Tulak sent the Dark Jedi flying into one the obelisks, the impact cause Kanan to let out a shout as he was sure his ribs broke, the stone cracked behind his back. With a sweep of his arm Tulak sent Kanan into another obelisk, harder this time.

Kanan let out a cry as he was sure his spine went with that one, he tried to cough up blood but Tulaks hold was absolute. With a lazy flick of his fingers, Tulak sent Kanan flying up into the air, let him hang for a moment a good ten meters up, then grabbed him again and sent into plummeting down into the sand.

The pain was immense, Kanan was sure that all of his bones were turned to dust, Tulaks hold lessened and let up. Kanan lifted his face from the sand, his arms screamed in protest, his hands still clenching his lightsabers. He heaved coughing up wet hacks of blood, it splattered the sand, caused fresh stabs of pain through his chest.

The Dark side thrummed in his veins, Kanan remembered his vision of Darth Sion, this was nothing compared to that. Harnessing his pain, he gathered the Dark Side to him, forced it to bend to his will. He channelled it through his shattered bones and torn muscles.

Slowly under the Sith Lords gaze, Kanan pulled himself to his feet, blood dripped down his chin. Pain drove him onward, he wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. "We aren't done." He snarled, igniting the lightsabers.

Tulak raised his blade and waited, his black armour gleaming in the sun.

Kanan took one shaky step forward, then another and another, closing the distance between them. One meter, then two past beneath his feet, then his steps grew more sure, stronger, till his back straightened and his breathing cleared.

"RAAHH!" Kanan charged, throwing all his strength behind each strike, their blades clashed, Tulak blocked strike after strike. Kanan's slow heaving blows would never break through the Sith's guard.

Tulak stabbed out, his sword going through Revan's armour, through Kanan's shoulder and out the other side.

A Force push from Kanan, forced the Sith back enough that the sword was withdrawn from his shoulder and he continued his attack.

Tulak was growing bored with the Dark Jedi, and returned to the offense, blow after blow, rained down on Kanan. An arm, a leg, shoulder, hip, hand, his lightsaber started to cut the Jedi to ribbons, but still Kanan fought on.

Then the hot strikes stopped, Tulak's Force lightning was nothing like Kanan had ever felt before, he was to blinded by pain to even try to catch the attack on his sabers. The purple lightning forced him to the ground, his sabers fell from his spasming hands into the dust as he bowed backward, letting out a ear piercing scream.

It went on and on, Kanan convulsed, coughed up blood, his bones broken, muscles tore, nerves screamed in agony, Kanan had no idea when it stopped, but eventually it did. He looked up at the Sith, chest heaving for air despite the pain the action caused.

Tulak's red blade was hovering just above Kanan's throat.

Kanan forced himself not to cough and used an arm to turn himself over, pushed his body to uncurl itself. A hand formed into a fist and Kanan forced himself to sit up, he rose his head in defiance.

The Dark Jedi could feel the heat of Tulak's blade as it followed him though his movements, and was slightly surprised when it hissed shut. " **Good, for a first lesson."** The massive Sith, sheathed his lightsaber and touched Kanan's forehead with a finger. The Dark Jedi could feel another tethering bond, like the one he shared with Visas. "So you don't wake the planet again. Heal your wounds and call for me again."

Kanan bowed his head, "Yes my Lord." slowly he rose to his feet, every nerve screamed, blood stained his armour. He turned away from the Sith spirit and the spirit dissipated to hord the energy Kanan had given it.

Ezra felt like he was going to throw up as his master made his way slowly back to the ship. Korribans orange sands grew red under the Jedi's steps. However Ezra didn't dare leave the ship, he stood on the very edge of the gangplank, hands inching to reach out to Kanan. Slowly so slowly, Kanan made his way back, he'd cough, horrible wet hacks and blood would dribble down his chin. After what felt like an eternity Kanan made it you the ship, and fell into Ezra's waiting arms.

Ezra had to reach into the Force to keep from getting crushed by Kanan's heavy bloody body. "Kanan! Stay awake! I can't carry you." Ezra wrapped his arm around Kanan's middle and winced when he felt blood seep through his cloths. Kanan let out a pained grunt but remained aware, his steps left bloody footprints in the ship. Ezra half carried Kanan into the med bay, his master stumbling, only pained sounds escaped his throat.

The med bay was thankful close a side room to the main room. Ezra set Kanan down on the single bed and started working through the armour. Each and every piece came back sticky and when Kanan's chest came into view, he couldn't hold it back anymore, be flung himself to the sink and threw up. Voiding his last few meals in one go, quickly he rinsed his mouth and went back to Kanan.

"Hold on Kanan." Ezra said, working on removing Kanan breeches, not looking at his master's chest. Ezra discarded the last of the armour carelessly, letting it fall to the floor with a thunk. Ezra froze for a moment as he looked at his hands. Kanans' blood coated them, dark red and sticky. Bile rose in Ezras' throat again, and he turned away again, still resolved to not view Kanan's chest.

Meetra appeared beside him. "You can not falter now, lesser men would be long dead. You need to set his ribs, heal then clear his lungs. Put your hands on his chest, I will guide you."

Ezra swallowed thickly and set his hands on Kanans chest, tried to ignore the rib sticky out of his skin. Or the lumps of fractured bone that looked to be cutting the flesh from the inside. He could feel his master's shallow breaths under his hands, the dull beat of his heart. He felt Meetra touch his mind and provide knowledge to him, where bones were supposed to be, how to move them, how to promote blood creation.

"Feel him, look past the exterior, see the bone, the muscles, veins." Meetra counseled her student. "Let us start with that rib, see the points of the break and the fractures?"

Ezra closed his eyes, reached out to see his master through the Force, he focused on the jutting bone, started to see how blood oozed from the flesh with each breath Kanan took. He tried to look deeper, to see where it had been damaged.

"Good. Now," Meetra touched his shoulder and helped him with the next bit. "See where it came from, how it to be where it is now." Her own force energy guided Ezra's own. "Now, guide it back to where it should be." Ezra pushed as gently as he could and Kanan screamed.

The Dark Jedi arched off the bed, his body straining upwards, his hands gripped the bed so tightly that they left dents.

Ezra reached out and grabbed the much more powerful Jedi with the Force, tried to get him to settle back on the bed. Meetra had to help, she held Kanan in place and said. "There are cuffs in the bottom drawer on the right."

The overwhelmed teen races too the drawer and six energy restraints.

"Two for legs, two for chest, one for arms and one for neck." Meetra said.

Ezra grabbed the bands and set them out over Kanan; shins, thighs, stomach, chest, and then neck, the bands connected to the bed and Ezra returned his hands Kanans chest.

"Give him something to bite, healing a Sith is never a pleasant process for anyone." Meetra said.

"Okay." Ezra glanced around and ended up grabbing one of Kanans gauntlets, he barely had to prompt his master before the man was biting down on the gauntlet like it was the only thing keeping him sane.

Ezra then grabbed a chair, perched on it and set his hands on Kanans chest. Blood pulsed forth with the determined Dark Jedi's heart beat, the wound from the rib still present.

The padawan focused again, trying to see where Kanans flesh had gone wrong. Another rib had pierced a lung, with Meetra's help he put it back where it belonged with another crack.

Kanan screamed again, fighting against the restraints, pain, the world lost all meaning beyond the all encompassing pain. He bit down on the gauntlet obvious it is blood soaked state.

With Meetra's promoting and guidance, Ezra worked through his master's wails and thrashing, fought for his master's life and the tears that threatened to cloud his vision. His whole skeleton needed attention, it was slow going and hard work, it was only thanks to Meetra's expertise that there wouldn't be permanent damage.

Once when the thrashing got so bad Ezra had to back off, he wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve and asked. "Why doesn't he pass out?" Despair colored his voice, the blood had soaked the bed and started to drip to the floor.

"Sith are taught to feed on their emotions, the easiest of this is pain. I doubt Kanan is aware that he is doing it, but the more pain is inflicted, the greater power he has behind him to keep him alive. A normal person would have long ago bleed out, a Jedi would have never lasted this long. Sith are by their very nature, are masters at clinging to life. He has settled, we must mend the interior, kolto can see to the exterior." Meetra said and Ezra put his hands back on is master, sending his awareness back to mending the pulverized bones, righting muscles, repairing nerves.

Ezra worked long into the night, the Force giving him the energy to stay awake and by dawn, he started smearing kolto over Kanans body, removed the restraints and floated him above the table to coat his back. He used the Force to draw the blood from the bed and float it over to the waste disposal unit. As Ezra turned to leave his master's side, Kanan caught his hand gently.

"Well done, thank you." Kanan said his voice a roughing rasping whisper.

Ezra smiled tiredly. "Just try and get some sleep."

Kanan released Ezra's hand and his eyes finally closed.

Ezra left the door open as he left, so he would be able to hear it if Kanan needed help. He slowly walked to the refresher and peeled himself out of his blood stained clothes, tossing them into the wash. The Ebon Hawk had renewable water, so Ezra didn't care as he turned the tap on and let it run over his hands.

His bangs fell into his face as he stared at his hands, they shook as he tried to rub the blood off of them. The water turned red, his thumbs stuck and slide over the blood he was trying to get rid off. He stopped for a moment to apply soap then tried to rub at the blood again. He was too tired to cry, he had long since lost anything to throw up, the imagine of Kanan's wreaked body was burned into his retinas.

Meetra appeared beside him, watching his hands. "Might I recommend a shower? They always made me feel better after patching Atton back together."

Ezra nodded and turned off the water, got rid of his underclothes and stepped into the shower.

The water was just right and Ezra bowed his head, letting it pour over the crown of his head. Slowly the stickiness of his shoulder where he had held Kanan up faded, he watched as the red curled and went down the drain. Robotically he set about washing himself, he was done quickly but he stood in the shower till he was to tired to remain standing.

Stepping out he wrapped a towel around himself, Meetra was waiting for him. Without a word she stepped to him and pulled him into a hug.

Ezra closed his eyes and hugged back, endless grateful that she could be physical sometimes. His head rested just above her breast, so he could tuck it into space above her heart. She didn't have a smell, there was no sound of a heart beat, only the pressure of her arms around him, the softness of her chest.

"It will get better." Meetra said softly, resting her cheek on his head. "I was the healer of our group, it always hurts to see someone you care about in pain. There is always that fear that something will go wrong. But you have the power to heal, to restore them, never forget that. Your determination, will win out in the end."

"Why did he do it though? There was no way he could win, I heard what Keria said." Ezra squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force the sound of Kanan's pain from his mind.

"Kanan was angry, Visas mentioned that Tulak Hord was a master duelist. Kanan may not believe in the ways of the Sith, but the Dark Side is strong here. It is very hard for him to keep a clear mind, he sought to improve and had been given the tool to call forth another master. When he is able, he will go out again, and Tulak will destroy him again." Meetra extended her arua over him, another hug of a different kind. "And you will have to put him together again. Think of it as practice, Kanan is strong enough that he can work through his injuries, someday you might have to heal someone who is not."

Ezra nodded and pulled away, Meetra became less tangible.

"Get some sleep Ezra, tomorrow we will likely be doing this again." Fading away further.

"Goodnight Meetra." Ezra said, watching her fade, with a smile a smile she disappeared and he went to bed.

* * *

Kanan awoke feeling sticky and with every fiber of his being complaining very loudly. He reached up and rubbed his temples, his scar was very sore, almost as sore as the rest of him. His Force sight was slow to awaken, but eventually the room formed around him, a complete imagine, though fluid with undercurrents of the Force underneath.

He forced himself upright, then swung his legs over the side of the bed. The kolto was mostly gone, just a sticky after feeling, he could feel blood under his fingernails and in his hair. Kanan forced himself to his feet and stumbled from the Med bay, Ezra was sitting by the holo com, nibbling disinterestedly on a ration bar.

"How long was I out?" Kanan asked, leaning on a wall.

Ezra looked up almost startled. "A day. How are you feeling?"

Kanan righted himself and moved toward the refresher taking stock. "Sore, but healed."

Ezra watched him closely. "Are you going out again after a shower?"

"Yeah." Kanan stretched, hearing his bones grind.

His padawan again watched, trying to see if anything was off. "I cleaned your armour, if you want to wear it again. It's weird, it's completely repaired."

Kanan looked at the black pile of gear sitting on the end of the bench, his lightsabers on the top. "I think switching to breeches and boots would be best, much easier to clean."

"Good idea." Ezra said, as his master walked to the refresher, the red welts of lightsaber burns stood out his otherwise tanned skin. White scars had appeared all across Kanan's back, from where his armour had cracked.

Kanan gave Ezra a small smile and entered the refresher, the warm water hurt at first but then soothed away the last of his aches and pains. Ezra had done his best to wash the blood away while he had worked but there was nothing like a good shower.

He poked at the new saber burn going through his shoulder, oddly it didn't hurt, Ezra had done a good job the wound was purely cosmetic now. After finishing he took the time to shave, partly because it would be easier to wash the blood off later and he hopped the mundane action would help Ezra relax.

Thinking back on his battle with Tulak, there was no way he could outlast the Sith, he lacked Revan's famous endurance. The spirit had been fast and strong, impossibly so, he saber work flawless, it was no wonder Tulak had never been defeated. Finished he stepped out and pulled his hair back and tied it with a new scrap of leather, it was almost meeting his shoulders how. Ezra too needed a haircut, though Kanan doubted lightsabers would be very good for the job.

After drying himself Kanan went to his dormitory and pulled on a plain pair of breeches, his old belt, then returned to Ezra and pulled on the boots of Revans armour. After clipping his lightsabers on his belt he paused, and looked up, Ezra was meditating, with the occasional flicker of blue that meant he was practicing Force powers.

Turning his attention back to his gear he pulled out Darth Nihilus holocron. It was a golden square with green Sith runes on it, pursing his lips Kanan went to the port dormitory and knelt. Raising his hand he floated the holocron before him before, letting his hand rest on his leg.

Looking inward he gathered the power he had used to hold himself together and stretched it out, wrapping it around the holocron. "I need the power to fight Tulak Hord."

The holocron opened with a soft clink and Kanan could feel the spirit of his master, reach out and sink his claws into Kanan's being.

 _War bloomed all around him, he was locked in battle with a Mandalorian fighter. There was a deep pulse ripping through the force and all around him people died by the millions, Jedi and Mandalorian alike. He felt the Force die within him, as he was thrown from the battle by the shockwave coming from the planet below._

 _The void within him, ached, he could feel the lives around him, they burned so bright in the force. He pulled them to him, snuffed out life, used it to sustain himself._

 _The scene changed and he was looking out over the bridge of Ravager, his centurion class battlecruiser, very alike the Imperial Star Destroyers of today. The planet before him was bright in the Force, he was so hungry, the life of this planet would sustain him for a time. He raised his hand and there was no flash of light, no glorious display of the Force. His mind stretched over the planet touching each and every spark of life. Then he spoke calling the life to him and everything on Katarr died, their life force flowing to him, the cities burned and the face of the planet was reduced to ash._

 _Kanan felt the power of a world's worth of lives, of Jedi, of the Miraluka, it filled him past a point he had ever known before._

Kanan shuddered back to awareness and the holocron snapped shut, cold sweat dripped down his back. Slowly he stood, he felt ill and exhilarated at the same time, he walked to the cargo hold and opened the secret compartment that housed Revan's mask. He set the holocron beside it and paused, he ran a finger over the cold metal of the Mandalorian mask and a shiver went through him. Soon, but not yet.

Kanan closed the compartment and strode out of the Hawk, he returned to the Valley of the Lords, felt for Tulak's bond and forced more power along it.

Tulak appeared the same as before raised his blade and waited.

Kanan drew him blades they hissed to life, but this time he stretched his awareness out over Korriban, feeling the lives of its creatures, the spirits of the dead and as he charged Hord he called the lives to him. His voice heralding death all around him, the power was intoxicating.

Tulak blowed blow after blow, striking out at the Jedi, he could feel the life drain that Kanan was using, could feel it stretching out to sustain the Dark Jedi.

Kanan worked his blades in tandem faster and faster, pushing himself more than he had ever before. He could feel the new burns on his flesh and Tulak hit him again and again, feel the pain. He snarled, and blasted Tulak away with a Force push, Revan's styles awoke again and he threw his lightsaber as a follow up.

Tulak batted the blade way and raised a hand sending a river of purple Force lightning at Kanan.

Revan's instinct guided him and Kanan raised a hand, Tulak's lightning gathered in his palm and with a grunt of effort Kanan absorbed it. Flicking his wrist he called his saber back to himself, Revan wanted to leap at Tulak but Kanan was to overwhelmed with power. Instead he slowed his heartbeat and breathing, and slipped back into the Prana-bindu, stopping his drain of the life around him.

Tulak charged him, leaping forward to cleave him in two and at the very last moment Kanan, moved his cells out of the way, sliding through space to reform at Tulak's right side. He swung out only for his blade to clash with Tulak's again.

The spirit ceased playing with the growing abomination and rained blow after blow down on the Dark Jedi. Many slipped through but Kanan blocked just a few more then last time. When he grew to exhausted to maintain the Prana-bindu, he shifted back to draining, leaping over the Sith to put more distance between himself and the Hawk and to move closure to yet living creatures for he lacked Nihilus's range of the Force drain.

Slowly Revan's fluidity returned, leading more and more of her skill to Kanan, not just her sword work but her ability to read the battlefield. Slowly Tulak's blows stopped feeling so random and strange, with Revan's help Kanan at long last more than half an hour from the start of the duel, he finally found the tempo between them.

Kanan slowly stopped relying on blocks in the battle, but instead slowly started to twist and turn with it. Parrying with smaller movements, the tiniest changes of pressure and force, the energy between the two warriors flowed.

Tulak was not actively attempting to dominate Kanan this time round, their first duel had been about determining Kanan's worth. Now it was about teaching and learning, not to say Kanan wouldn't come out of it riddled with wounds.

Tulak would force the battle faster, Kanan would have to retreat and change tactics, as he attempted to keep up. As Tulak always did this when Kanan's power reserves were too drained to use the Prana-bindu. However this forced Kanan to fall back into step with Revan's styles, as he grew to see more and more of Tulak's tells.

It was when Kanan was most drained that he learned the most, his skill not just within what he could do when accelerated by the Force grew but what he could do without. Revan's Echani training started to make sense to him, not just in forms but in how the Echani could find the flow of combat, read their opponents several minutes in advance without the use of the Force. Revan's personal language started to make become clear as it imprinted within Kanan, Revan did not just the commitment to a fight. To Revan battle was a tapestry, subtle weaving a thread, she spoke through battle and tactics in a way words would never equal.

Kanan started to see how to use his body without the force, for he was no Darth Bane or Master Yoda, whose strength and speed won the day. Like Revan he had to be cunning and subtle, drawing the battle out to the point where most others would grow to tired to continue. Kanan started to see that he would never match Tulak in strength, but would have to learn to seek victory through other less blatant means.

He turned from flitting between the ataru, soresu, to a near complete dedication to the niman. With every action he and Revan grew more in tune as he adopted more and more of Revan's tactics and style.

Tulak blasted Kanan way sending him careening back toward tumbling head over heels into the sand. He allowed Kanan to pick himself back up and catch his breath, they had been dueling for over an hour now.

" **Who is your master?** " Tulak asked, he had been watching the Dark Jedi improve with astounding speed.

Sand aggravated Kanan's many burn wounds, his pool of Force energy was replenishing swiftly but he decided not to return to the Prana-bindu. He could feel Revan's spirit humming through his body, feel her lessons coming more and more easily to him. Kanan readied himself in the niman's most basic form, open, planted and even. "Darth Revan." He said at last and flinched when he felt Tulak's mind slice through his own.

" **You are a foolish abomination, to allow her to become part of you."** Tulak opened the engagement with a wall of Force lightning.

Kanan caught the assault on Devourer, shifting slightly lowering his blade back for a side swing. "What is an abomination?" He asked, approaching slowly.

Tulak released the lighting and began to batter down on Kanan again. Unlike their first fight, Kanan started to flow around Tulak, never staying in one place, dodging rather than blocking.

" **An abomination is when you allow a spirit to take over your body, when your personality is destroyed by the spirit."** Tulak sent out a Force repulse.

The Dark Jedi, allow himself to be thrown back, but flew through the air elegantly, then used a Force sprint to close quarters again, twisting and turning to avoid Tulak's blade. He swung low with one blade, as Tulak's blade came for his head, he jumped over the Sith Lord twisting in the air.

Tulak's blade cut him from the right hip, to the left shoulder, Kanan lost all of his momentum as he let out a pained cry and Tulak's blade burned the flesh the left side of his neck.

" **Enough, tend to your wounds and return when you are healed."** Tulak disappeared.

Gritting his teeth Kanan walked back to the Hawk, footprints of their duel ranged all over and it took several minutes to walk back. Ezra was where Kanan had left him, only now there was a bowl of clear water and a several wash rags beside him on the table.

Ezra opened his eyes to view his master, at least this time there wasn't blood everywhere, just the smell of charred flesh. Kanan sat beside Ezra and offered the boy his back to work on first.

Ezra winced but set his hands on Kanan's back and slowly started to mend the flesh, occasionally stopping to clear the dead skin away. "So it went better this time?" Ezra asked.

"Much. He didn't decided to throw me around like a rag doll this time." Kanan said, using the Force to dip a rag in the water and levitate it to the wound on his neck. He let out a small sigh of relief as the cool water calmed the angry wound. "I actually connected with Revan more this time, learned from her as well."

"That's good." Ezra said, clearing away the black flesh to help the still living tissue to heal.

"How much food do we have left?" Kanan asked.

"About a month's worth." Ezra said, he finished with Kanan's back and started on working on other numerous nicks and cuts.

"Then we will stay the month." Kanan said.

"Are we going to that place we found in the Star Maps?" Ezra asked.

Kanan closed his eyes and called up Revan's memories, they came so easily now. "No. The Star Forge is safest if we only visit it when we need too."

Ezra nodded and removed his hands from Kanan's back. "Are you going out again?"

Kanan stood and rolled his shoulders, everything hurt but he had a feeling that was going to become a pretty normal state of being for him. "Yes, I need to make the most of the time we have."

"When you are done for today, can we spar?" Ezra asked, he wanted to practice too and wanted to break Korriban's hold on his master.

Kanan nodded and smiled slightly. "Of course, sorry about our lessons."

Ezra shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it Kanan, you will just have more to teach me when we find time again."

Ezra's ready acceptance surprised Kanan, but then the boy had grown much more mellow under Meetra's teachings. "See you later then."

"Try and keep yourself in one piece please." Ezra said with a smirk.

"I will." Kanan set out the way he had come, stopping in the cargo hold to retrieve a saber staff, it was a plain silver in design with blue blades. Revan had been a master of near all types of lightsabers, it was only fitting that Kanan branch out as well.

He found it odd, as he ran his hands over the cool metal, his mind was clearer for all the fighting he had been doing. He was beginning to see how Revan maintained herself as a Grey Knight, for all his use of the Dark Side. Talking with Ezra brought him peace and joy, the saber staff was firmly aligned in the light side and brought calm to his mind.

He wasn't balanced yet, but he was learning and with that he left the Hawk to get his butt handed to him again.

 **In case anyone is confused, in my head cannon Force ghost can physically manifest more strongly in places where the Force is strong. The Ebon Hawk, Dantoonie or Korriban, Tulak is so strong because Kanan gives him yet more energy every time he summons Hord.**

 **Thank you for your review Sguti392, the only hint I will give you, is do you think with all the growth Ezra has had, I'm going to reset him for the sake of following the show?**


	15. Korriban Part Three

Korriban Part Three

" _Caleb we can not win this battle, you must run! Go I'll be right behind you."_

 _Blaster shots rained down around them, Caleb ran and ran and ran. Eventually he dived under a tree and hid, his heart hammered in his chest. The bond between master and padawan flared, then went horribly cold. Caleb wrapped his arms around himself, tears flowing down his face._

Ezra sat on the edge of the bed beside his master, Kanan was flinching and muttering in his sleep. The padawan reached out and set a hand above his master's heart. Kanan hadn't bothered to put a shirt on, his skin was hot and clammy. Shifting himself he laid down beside his master and rested his head on Kanan's shoulder. Ezra closed his eyes and reached within himself to their bond, Meetra had been teaching him how to create bonds of a more symbiotic nature. He touched their delicate tether and pulled on it, stretched his awareness over it. Calling up a happy memory, one where he had woken up shielded by Kanan he felt the safe, comfortable emotions flow over the bond. Then rode them within Kanan's mind, saw the fear his master was feeling.

Carefully, he reached out to Caleb.

" _Hi, I'm Ezra!" He paused trying to think of what to say. "Why don't you come with me, this happened a long time ago."_

 _Caleb sniffed. "I want my master back."_

 _Ezra sat beside Caleb and hugged the young boy. "I lost my parents too." Sadness filled him and leaked out over the bond. "It hurts, and I know it will never go away. But then I found my master, and sometimes we don't get along, but we both try and sometimes." Ezra hugged Caleb tighter. "Sometimes he fills the void, he and our family. Sabine is like my sister, Zeb a grumpy uncle, Hera is like a big sister mixed with my mom. But most of the time she is our commander, but without her none of the rest of us would be together." Ezra stood up and stretched his mind out through the dream, called up a memory of his own and changed the dream._

 _All around them the rain stopped, the sun appeared and they were on Lothal._

 _Ezra took Caleb's hands and pulled him to his feet. "This is Lothal, my home."_

 _Caleb wiped his face and looked around the yellow grasslands, flowed like the waves of an ocean. "I've never been on a world like this before."_

 _Ezra looked away and shrugged. "Well it's a good memory."_

" _Thank you Ezra." Caleb was gone, and the deep matured voice of Kanan appeared behind him._

 _Ezra spun around, and sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. "No problem master, I didn't want to wake you, but I could tell you were having a nightmare."_

 _This avatar of Kanan, Ezra noted, was wearing his green tunic and armour, he was still blinded but the scar had faded cleanly to silver and flesh had regrown to a state where his old profile was clear. Rather than him missing parts of his brow and nose, the eye socks were smooth whole skin like a Miraluka._

 _Kanan sat back in the grass, arms draped over his knees. "What time is it?"_

 _Ezrra walked over and sat beside him, it took some effort to maintain the memory but as far as he was concerned it was good practice. He was wearing his usual gear as well, maybe the memory was influencing their clothing? "Almost midnight when I came in."_

" _I had been trying for a healing trace, I guess I fell asleep." Kanan ran a hand through his loose hair, an old tell Kasmir would point it out had he been here._

" _Well two days of Tulak beating you up straight, you can only push your body so far." Ezra said, he snapped a grass stock, split it into three then started braiding them together._

 _Kanan nodded and watched Ezra after a moment he scooted over to Ezra's right and gathered the section of hair behind his right ear._

" _What are you doing Kanan?" Ezra asked, pausing in his braiding of the grass._

" _Padawan braid, your supposed to start one when you are chosen to be a padawan. I was just thinking your hair is long enough now." Kanan started to braid, it was a strange feeling he hadn't braided his hair since Kasmir cut his braid off with a knife._

" _This is just a dream master." Ezra said with a smile._

" _I know, I'm not sure if you should have a braid elsewhere. Though I imagine they have largely been forgotten, so maybe it would be safe." The Dark Jedi found the action relaxing._

" _Hmm," Ezra purred. "You can braid it again when we wake up, I can always just wrap it around my ear if it becomes a concern. Master what were you dreaming about when I came in?"_

 _Kanan finished the braid conjuring a thin piece of leather to tie it off. "When Order sixty six was issued." He said softly._

" _Did you fight in the Clone War Master? I know you didn't trust Rex to begin with, is that why?" Ezra asked._

" _Yes." Kanan said, turning his face away._

 _The short padawan braid was an odd feeling behind his ear, but it felt right. Ezra thought for a moment, silence filling the air between them._

 _Kanan was thinking about his Master, how good she had been and how woefully inadequate a Master he had been. Even now Ezra had to come into his dreams, comfort him, help him face his demons, protect him when it was supposed to be the other way around. "I'm sorry Ezra, I haven't been a very good master to you." He scoffed. "Even now you're being more of a master then me."_

 _Ezra wasn't sure what to say. "You've been doing the best you can and let's' face it I haven't made it easy for you."_

 _Kanan smiled slightly at that. "Honestly, all of this reminds me of when I was a padawan. I was just like you to be honest, my Master was just better at taking it in stride them I am. She chose me to be her Padawan because I asked a million and one questions. I needed to know the how and why of everything. When I started with you, I wasn't even sure how I was going to teach you." Kanan stood, and tried to calm himself, he felt tense and stressed._

" _You had only just taken up your lightsaber again Master, you were still a Padawan yourself." Ezra turned his grass braid into a bracelet and tossed it onto the ground. "You did the best you could, I don't fault you for it. If I hadn't been so trusting of Maul, we wouldn't even be here. Malachor was my fault, your eyes, are my fault." Ezra stood following him."About, what happened. I'm sorry for it, for everything Kanan." His shoulders slumped and his tone grew soft._

 _That hadn't been what Kanan was expecting, had he been so wrapped up in his own pain that he hadn't noticed Ezra's? Kanan turned back to Ezra and put a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, I never blame you Ezra." He could feel Ezra sigh, the worry and guilt that radiated from him. "It's time for you to forgive yourself." Kanan could feel Ezra looking up to him and he wished for his eyes._

" _Yes Master." Ezra said softly and threw himself at Kanan, hugging the startled man._

 _Kanan recovered quickly wrapping his arms around the boy and resolving to do better in the future._

Kanan awoke to a slight pressure on his sore ribs, and a slight weight on his side. He didn't have to activate his sight to know it was Ezra, carefully as not to disturb him Kanan ran a finger from Ezra's temple to behind his ear. With the Force just like in the dream he took a section of the young teen's hair and wove it into a Padawan braid, using one of his spare bands to tie it off. He used a finger to trace Ezra's features, it was hard to believe he was only fourteen almost fifteen, and had been alone since he was seven. Kanan let his arm come to rest around Ezra's middle, it was strange as a Jedi hugs weren't really a thing. Ezra on the other hand, when not declaring his independence, seemed to greatly enjoy them. Kasmir and Hera had taught him a great deal about connecting to other people, physical affection in particular. Though showing it still didn't come naturally to him, but maybe Ezra would benefit from it if he tried to remember it a bit more.

Kanan took a deep breath, trying to center himself, this planet was rubbing off on him and he couldn't tell whether that was good or bad. On one hand he was becoming a much more powerful Force wielder, on the other he couldn't call himself a Jedi anymore. He had never really tried to follow the code, taking Hera for a lover had cimented that. He held Ezra to him, now he had to try and be a Jedi, in spite of everything happening to him. He could feel the pull of another burn wound on his forearm, focusing on his cells for a moment, he spend up the healing process, making the burn heal, scar, fade and disappear all in minutes.

Wounds and scars, aside ever since he sat in the heart of that city, he hadn't had to think about maintaining his cells. Keeping himself regenerating perfectly had become second nature, just another way to fight the dark side corruption. He knew his biology, Visas had been pounding it into his skull, biting his lips he tried to sink his awareness back into his cells. The room in the Hawk was cold and the Force still, whatever trance he had managed before, escaped him, using the Prana-bindu was easy. There it was just seizing his cells and moving them to another place, this perfect recreation was much more complicated. He had no idea what command he had used before, or how he was still using it. He dreaded seeing Hera again and wondered how long he could get away with it. There was no way he would be able to face her, the Dark Side was strong in him and he knew she would see it. Beyond that he had no idea how he could tell her that he had accidently made himself immortal and had no idea how to turn it off.

Visas words of warning came back to mind, back then he thought she had just been talking about the Prana-bindu, not the inability to age. He had the one thing all Sith strived for, he had found a way to cheat aging and providing nothing killed him, which seemed unlikely, he could go on forever.

Revan rose up within him liking this idea a great deal, each time she had stepped away from the Republic it had all gone to the crapper. Now he could stand as a Watchman and old age would never catch him. Kanan shook away these thoughts, he was getting ahead of himself, there was still Vader and the Emperor to deal with, Maul.

Kanan started thinking back on his life, he had been betrayed by the clones, knew great pain and hunger. Just like that he embodied the Sith Triumvirate, the ruling body of the Sith after Revan. Revan, the Lord of Revenge, he turned his face into Ezra's hair. He could hear the call of Revan's mask, he could become Revan, be Kanan for as long as he could. Till people started to notice that his skin didn't wrinkled, that his hair never greyed. For as long as he had Ezra to ground him, he would resist, resist the power becoming Revan offered. Tulak's words about becoming an Abomination haunted him, but in light of inability to age becoming someone else didn't seem so bad. The rebellion would thrive if Revan returned, the Jedi had never known a general as good as Revan, the Empire wouldn't stand a chance. He had the Star Forge, all he had to do was take up the mask and he could change this tiny rebellion into a full scale war.

Revan Reborn, Revan the Immortal, these sounded so good to him. The Mandalorians remembered the Mandalore's, they would remember Revan and they would follow. Kanan felt his heart rate pick up, so many things would be so easy.

"Stop thinking so hard." Ezra mumbled sleepily. "What happens, happens, I won't let you loose yourself."

With those half asleep words Ezra calmed his master and Kanan breathed deeply. "There is no emotion, there is peace." Kanan recited and allowed Ezra's slow breathing to lull him back to sleep.

* * *

Neither of them commented on the shared dream when they awoke and Kanan allowed Erza to leave the bond awake. After breakfast dressed again just in boot and breeches Kanan paused and asked Ezra. "Would you like to come outside? I'll shield you."

Ezra threw his wrapper out and straightened his tunic as he thought on what to say. When Kanan reached out and wrapped his signature around him, cutting off the ambient flow of the Force too him, he looked up in surprise.

Kanan was smiling, "It is really something else out there, and I'd like more space to teach you more hand to hand."

Ezra beamed, "Okay."

Together the left the Hawk, Kanan led the way and stopped only a few steps from the gangplank. Ezra hesitated on the edge, Korridans' warm winds seemed to go right through his clothes and his new padawan basis tickled his neck. Gathering his courage, he stepped into the planet, there was no surge of dark side energies, but he did see Kanan shift, that twitch he did when adjusting to changes in energy. Looking around he took in the valley again, both other times he had been out he had been distracted by the dark side or Kanan. The walls of the valley were smooth and the statues stood impossibly tall, everything was one shade of red or another.

Kanan moved into the Echani basic battle stance and waited for Ezra. He left his Force sight off, he wouldn't need it for this.

Ezra moved into his ready stance and kicked in a swift jab. Kanan leaned too the side and grabbed Ezra's ankle, he rose a brow with a smirk.

The two fell into an easy rhythm, occasional stopping as Kanan taught new strikes or blocks. Slowly a chill creeped toward them, both came to a sudden stop.

"Kanan?" Fear swiftly overtook the boy.

"Come here." Kanan knelt, lifting an arm so Ezra could come to his side.

The feeling intensified and Ezra zipped to Kanans' side hugging his Master. He could feel Kanan tightening his signature around him, like a shield he couldn't feel the planet, just Kanan.

Kanan reached down into Korriban, then grew power up from the planet settling it like a cloud over them and the Hawk. The obsessive feeling started to crush down on them, Kanan grit his teeth, the control this was requiring was immense. It was one thing to extend his mind over the planet and draw the life from it, it was quite another to draw that same power and hide under it, stop himself from absorbing the energy.

Ezra was completely still against his side, Kanan's hand curled into the sand as his breathing grew harder. The oppressive feeling, pressed down for a few more minutes then past on.

Kanan released the power be had been holding onto and sagged leaning down into the sand. "Let's not do that again."

"What was that?" Ezra asked with a shiver, "I've never been so cold, that felt horrible."

"I think that was the Emperor." Kanan said softly.

Ezra's eyes widened comically, Kanan could see the 'ohh shit' going through his Padawan's head. "What do we do?"

Kanan thought for a moment. "He is unlikely to look in the same place twice, he'll think we've run. We stay, we train and we hope that Vader doesn't come this way and if he does, then we run."

Ezra nodded. "I'm going back into the ship, you should get back to Tulak."

"Alright." Kanan nodded and summoned his lightsabers.

The two went their separate ways, they continued to work on their bond and abilities.

 **Thank you sguti392 and FireUpTheIQ for your reviews, next chapter I think we will be returning to Chopper Base.**


	16. Chopper Base One

Chopper Base One

Kanan tucked the last piece of Revan's armour, his armour away in the smugglers space. He left both Sith Holocrons with it as well as his saber staff, Revan's mask sang a sweet song of power and desire. Kanan was steadfast in ignoring it, the humm of the hyperdrive filled his ears and worry coiled in his belly like a serpent. He was wearing his usual boots and pants, his shirt hanging over his shoulder.

He ran a hand over his torso, he'd lost weight on Korriban, he had never had much extra to begin with and now there was nothing extra. He was lean and muscled to the point only intense every day exercise could accomplish. The Dark Jedi was sure his cheeks had gotten sharper and his cheeks hollowed, his hair fell forward messily hiding his features. Korriban's sun had tanned him further but that did nothing to change how sharp and severe he had become. A hand rose and fell over the corded tense muscles, scars cover near all of his skin. On his front torso it was mostly burns and the occasion white line where bones has been shattered. His back however was the opposite, the burns often matched up with his front when he had been run through, but it was the red network of cut scars that decorated his back. His arms and legs had survived more intact, but there were still many on his upper arms and forearms.

With a hiss he pulled his tunic on and adjusted the collar so it hid the scar from when Tulak had nearly taken his head. Picking up a black piece of cloth he covered scar of his eyes, but let his hair remain down. Kanan clipped Devour and his blade onto his belt then sealed up the smugglers space.

His steps boomed as he made his way to the cockpit, Ezra was already waiting also back in his old gear, minus the shin guard as it no longer fit him.

The Padawan brushed his hair back, one of the first things he was asking for from Hera or Sabine was a hair cut. His current locks hid his padawan braid but he still wanted them off. Ezra watched his master, he strode with purpose and the easy care free manner he had when they had met was gone. Each step spoke of barely contained power, he stood tall and straight and given his height it lent him a presence that would fill any room. Ezra found himself missing Revan's armour, it had filled out Kanan's figure and the swish of black cloth had grown familiar.

Kanan sat in the pilot's chair and started flipping switches getting ready to come out of hyperspace.

"Looking forward to seeing Hera again?" Ezra asked.

He was met with stony silence.

"I can't wait, I miss the crew." Ezra said.

"I do miss them." Kanan said softly, unease rolling off him in waves.

"Are you going to give them a recap?" The Padawan asked.

"Not in any great detail. I'd rather keep them away from the Hawk as well." Kanan said, the ship held too many secrets and HK-47 wasn't the most agreeable droid.

Ezra nodded. "Probably wise, even Sabine would feel something if she tried to set foot here."

Boom. The Hawk existed hyperspace and they pair looked down over the world that hide Chopper base. Kanan studied it for a moment. "We should look for another base, a back up."

"Bring it up with Hera, Rex will probably side with you." Ezra almost bounced in his seat.

Kanan took them down, setting them down under a overhang that would hide the Hawk from fly-bys but within the protective fence. A few more switches were flipped and the too stood, on the way out Kanan stopped by the very bored HK-47.

"Stay with the ship, if anyone comes on board that is not myself or Ezra. Shoot to stun." Kanan addressed the droid.

"Statement: As you command Master." The red assassin droid returned to his station.

The pair were halfway to the base when the crew of the Ghost raced up the meet them.

"Ezra, Kanan!" Sabine raced toward them clobbering Ezra in a hug.

Kanan smiled and accepted his hug in turn, Hera was right after embracing the two of them. Zeb messed Ezra's hair with a, "Nice to see you again kid." and shook hands with Kanan.

Rex came over the hill, slower in his advancing age and greeted them both warmly. Ezra have him a hung and when Kanan offered the clone a Mandalorian handshake saying "Alor'ad."

Rex's brows shot skyward and he clasped Kanan forearm and they shook. Kanan could feel Rex feeling him out, he was mildly surprised that Rex could. Then the Force did leak out force users and Rex had been in extended contact with some of the strongest Jedi in recent history.

Kanan stretched out his aura to included Rex the same way he did Ezra. He felt Rex's hand tighten on his arm and the old clone said. "Dha Jetiise."

"Ni'm ori gar vod." Kanan said firmly.

Rex gave a sharp nod and released Kanan's arm.

"Since when do you speak Mando'a Kanan?" Sabine asked, the version he was speaking was archaic but easily recognisable as Manda'o.

Kanan gave a shrug. "Lots of data files on our ship and many weeks to learn from them." It was a lie, Revan had known Manda'o, speaking it was as almost as easy as basic.

"But you can't see, how could you read?" Sabine asked.

Kanan flashed her a smile. "I can see just fine."

"It's a Jedi thing." Rex said. "General Kenobi had odd senses as well sometimes."

The group started back to the base and Rex took the time to watch Kanan very closely. He quickly noted the man moved differently, he was much more fluid than ever before. He reminded him of his brothers in battle, but with less emphasis on power and more on speed and grace. Kanan moved like a warrior, not like a Jedi or a smuggler.

Kanan could feel Rex's eyes on him, since shaking Rexs' hand Kanan had turned his gaze inward. Touching Rex had been unpleasant he could feel the mans' body dying at an unnatural rate. Now Rex's gaze was boring into him, what did he see?

They greeted Chopper and decided to eat dinner on the Ghost. Kanan let Ezra do the talking, telling them tales of Dantooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan but he left Korriban out.

Slowly everyone wound down and after all but Hera and Kanan went to bed she approached him. "Are you alright love?" she asked.

Kanan stood setting his cup on the table. "I'm fine."

"Now you sound like Rex." Hera said unimpressed putting a hand on her waist.

Kanan pretended not to notice the curve of her hip, he knew this would end badly, they could not carry on as they had before. She was a temptation that he could not afford, he moved to her and brushed a finger over her cheek. "I have learned much Hera, to much in many ways. We can not carry on as we have been, I will hurt you."

The tightness of his words caught her attention and she leaned into his touch. "You'd never hurt me."

"I've tasted the Dark Side Hera, I know it now. Passion is a volatile emotion, I would never willingly hurt you. But I will hurt you, it is inevitable, you are my pilot and my friend. That will have to be enough for both of us for now." He drew his hand away and stepped past her to leave the Ghost.

"Kanan!" Hera turned and grabbed his arm to stop him.

" _Fine, I'll show you then."_ Kanan thought, he spun and grabbed her by her hips and pinned her against the wall.

Hera couldn't put a whole word together when he kissed her, he had never been so forceful before. He bit her lip and she bled, he felt cold where they touch and the memory of Vader came screaming into her mind. She tried to pull away but Kanan had grabbed her head and was holding her how he wanted her.

Then as quickly as it had began it was over, Kanan was several steps away and growling out. "Don't push me on this Hera." Then he was gone returning to the Ebon Hawk.

Hera used the wall to hold herself up, her legs weren't agreeing with the idea of going to her room. What had that been? That was not the Kanan that left her, what had happened to him?

* * *

Kanan swept into the Hawk, Ezra had chosen to sleep in his old room but the Hawk felt more like home now. He had grown used to the currents of the Force that flowed through it, he did not go to his bunk however. The warmth of Hera was still fresh in his mind, he had done the right thing. He had to put some distance between them, he dropped his shields and could feel the dark side flow from him. He was too far gone, to tainted to touch the glory that was Hera.

The Dark Jedi shoved the thought of the woman from his mind and turned into the Hawk's tiny medbay. Striding over into the computer he called up the medical files of the people who had lived on the Hawk before. Unlike the navi computer no one had ever bothered to purge these. Names with complete dossiers down to the DNA filled the screen; Carth Onasi, Mission Vao, Zaalbar, Kanan discarded that last one for what he had in mind wookie was useless. Bastila Shan, Jolee Bindo, Canderous Ordo - Mandalore the Preserver, Juhani, Revan, Meetra Surik, Kreia, Atton Rand, Bao-Dur, Visas Marr, Mira, Mical, he had the medical files of all of them. He left the non human ones, for what he had in mind they wouldn't be a problem.

He uploaded the files onto a data pad and took it to bed with him to read. After stripping and tossing his clothes onto another of the bunks he picked up the pad and started to read. Rex was not Force Sensitive but most defiantly aware of it, he had seen Kanan for who he had become and respected his privacy. More Kanan felt a painful stab when he remembered how Rex had felt when they returned without Ashoka. Now he could control his cells, he felt his friend age the great injustice the Kaminoans had forced on the clones.

Kanan set his lips into a determined line, well he couldn't bring Ashoka back but he could break the chains that bound Rex. After all, what good was passion, strength, power, victory, if it could not break chains? The Dark Jedi read till his eyes drooped shut and slept dreamlessly.

* * *

Come morning after dressing and eating Kanan headed back to the Ghost as the sun just started to peak over the horizon, set the data pad down on a rock and started working though Echani, then Mandalorian katas.

Ezra came out to watch and shortly after came Rex.

The Clone watched Kanan with keen interest, first it was Mando'a, now it was katas. Rex pulled off his shirt and moved to stand before Kanan falling into a ready stance.

Kanan paused, then struck out sending a kick to Rex's hand, the clone blocked it with ease and the two fell into a smooth rhythm with Rex setting the pace.

Rex slowly started to relax as the spar progressed, Kanan mostly kept to the familiar Jedi and Mandalorian styles, occasionally the Dark Jedi would slip in a strike that was new but not often. Rex did find it odd that Kanan didn't remove his tunic it covered him neck to wrist.

As they spared the rest of the crew of the Ghost came out to watch as well as some other members of the base. Most of them hadn't had any formal training and couldn't really appreciate the dance between the two warriors. Rex was very experienced, but Kanan had been put through a grinder, so they were well matched as Kanan was not calling on the Force.

Eventually Rex's accelerated aging caught up with him and he called the spar to a halt.

"Well fought." Kanan said, calling the data pad to him with a causal Force pull.

After Rex and pulled his shirt on Kanan offered him the pad. "What's this?" The clone took the pad.

"Freedom, pick one or two and I can make several… adjustments to your DNA, undo what the Kaminoans did to you." Kanan said calmly.

Rex's gaze snapped up to Kanan, he studied the Dark Jedi's face for a long moment then started to flip through the dossiers. "Most of these are Jedi."

"Depending who you chose, well Force Sensitivity is genetic on some level, it's entirely possible to strengthen your connection." Kanan said softly, so those around them wouldn't hear. "They are all long dead so you won't be a clone of anyone anymore."

The possibilities were amazing, Rex walked over to a rock and sat, as his brain tried to compute the huge implications of this offer. No more advanced aging, he could look UNIQUE! Be different from all his brothers, maybe become a true Force Sensitive, he had wished for the powers of a Jedi many times. If he had then he could have gone with Ashoka, be a part of that other world.

Kanan followed him, then picked a spot a few steps away to mediate, the felt Ezra come over and sit beside him. The daily life resumed around the base, oblivious to the changes about to occur.

* * *

 **Short, but setting up a bunch of stuff. Who do you think Rex should pick? I have several ideas but I am willing to consider any suggestions.  
**

 **Thank you FireUpTheIQ and sguti392 for your reviews.**


	17. Chopper Base Two

**Ni cuy' olar par gar - I am here for you**

 **Vor entye vod - Thank you brother**

* * *

Chopper Base Two

"Atton Rand." Rex sat down beside the meditating Dark Jedi, and looked out to the sun.

"Why him?" Kanan asked, extending his senses over Rex.

Rex shifted as he felt the Jedi pass his aura over him. "Don't, I don't want going into that Jedi mumbo jumbo."

A smile briefly graced Kanan's lips, but he recalled his aura and allowed Rex some privacy of mind. "You didn't answer my question."

"My first thought was Mandalore, but then he didn't have anything to offer that I don't already have. Atton is my opposite, a Jedi, scoundrel, assassin, he had may traits and skills that I don't." Rex said, he had thought long and hard on this.

Kanan nodded, "He is a good choice for you." he rose fluidly. "Come with me to the Hawk, this will take some time."

"Everything worthwhile does." Rex grumbled.

The two returned to the Hawk, Rex shivered the moment he set foot on the ship, but it had no other effects on him. Rex found the Hawk strangely cold and empty, it was a ship for at least six people with room for droids on top of that. He had been on many ships, but the Hawk was the first one that felt wrong, like it needed more people.

"HK." Kanan called out as they walked through main hold.

"Inquiry: Yes Master?"

Rex measured up the droid, it had a large carbine blaster, worn red paint and looked must stronger and more efficient than anything the Separatists had used. This was a droid truly made for war.

"This is Rex, he can come and go as he wishes. He and I will be busy for several days, we are not to be disturbed under any circumstances." Kanan gestured casually to Rex.

"Statement: As you wish master." HK walked off with clinking steps to stand guard over the ramp.

"I didn't know you had another droid." Rex said.

"HK-47 is an old assassin droid, he likes killing we 'meatbags' a bit too much. Everyone himself included is safer if he stays here out of sight. There is also T3-M4 a astromech droid, he repairs the ship, I doubt you'll see him around." Kanan opened the port dormitory door. "Strip to your smalls and lay down, I'll be right back."

Rex started pull off his armour, maybe after this he would be able to wear the full kit again. He stifled the hope that flared in his chest, he had long since come to terms with the curse the Kaminoans that they had inflicted on him and his brothers. Kanan's offered had been the chance of a lifetime, he would have been a fool to turn him down. After setting down his armour, shirt and pants on a neighbouring bunk he laid down on the middle one and waited.

Kanan returned datapad in one hand and chair in the other. He set the chair down softly beside the head of the bed. "So how many changes do you want? My plan is to take a look at what you have and replace anything the Kaminoans messed with."

"I'm proud to be a clone sir, keep it minimal, I want to stay a brother to my brothers." Rex's gaze flicked away. "In spite of everything they've done."

"Understood, now relax this will take a while, sleep if you can. I have no idea if this will hurt or not." Kanan placed a hand on Rex's forehead and the other on his chest and opened himself up to the Force.

This was not Korriban, this was no heart of darkness of pain, loss, war, death, but it was a Nexus. Had Kanan still had, eyes they would have rolled into be back of his head as his head fell back and mouth open.

Rex looked up and even he could feel something change, he saw grey energy physically manifest around Kanan. Then there was a strange snapping and the power sank into Kanan at an alarming rate, he could feel something change in the dark Jedi. He felt Kanan's hands press more firmly into his skin, his fingertips press into his skin.

Rex's DNA was heavily modified and Kanan was rather relieved that if he didn't understand something Revan did. Atton's medical files had included blood samples, why he didn't know, but he had just one dot of blood on the back of his left hand. First he drew a cell from Rex and painstakingly replaced the modified chromosomes. He did this by splitting Rex's DNA and forming would world have been an egg in a female. Then turning to Attons sample he shorted through it, took the active cells that made Atton who he was then filled out the remaining chromosome with clean non-coding. With this crafted chromosome he formed a sperm cell and joined it with the egg cell he had created. All this within the tip of his finger, then he put the cell within Rex. This was the easy part, to kill and replace.

Rex watched Kanan's head lull forward and his breathing slow, he studied Kanan again. This time taking note of the scarring that peaked out from behind the grey cloth that Kanan wore at all times. Rex couldn't help but wonder at that, cocky and sarcastic were two words he would have used to describe Kanan. Since his blinding and return, Kanan had been stiff and withdrawn, not one to start a conversation or include himself in one casually. Then there was his separation with Hera, that was out of character as well. Rex resisted the urge to shiver, whatever Kanan was doing was well underway, he felt strange like his skin was crawling.

He glanced down as best he could without moving, the skin under Kanan's left hand had lost some of its pigment, not much but it lightened to more of a dark golden tan rather than the dark brown of a clone. A smile pulled at his lips, no one would mistake him for a clone soon, closing his eyes he allowed sleep to creep up on him.

Kanan felt Rex go to sleep and extended a trance over Rex, keeping him that way and stating his body through the Force the same way a Jedi Master was capable of. After drawing on the Force for his own needs he allowed his consciousness to become a part of Rex.

* * *

"Ezra, do you know where Kanan and Rex are?" Hera walked into the Ghosts hold where Ezra was going through old news feeds.

Ezra gave her his trademark smile. "I always know where Kanan is, and he and Rex are on the Ebon Hawk. He just entered a trance with Rex and doesn't want to be disturbed for any reason."

"What if we need them?" Hera asked, not liking this one bit.

"We do without. What Kanan is doing is very sensitive, disrupting it could have huge consequences at worst or make him have to restart at best." Ezra said switching off his holopad, he sensed that he wasn't going to be getting back to work anytime soon. He wanted to figure out where Hondo had gotten too.

"What is Kanan doing?" Sabine and Zeb came in bowls of lunch goop in hand.

"Rewriting Rex's DNA." Ezra said causally, getting up to retrieve his bowl then taking up his spot again.

The statement caused the rest of the crew to momentary pause before Hera exclaimed. "What?!"

Ezra started to eat his food, slowly allowing himself time to think over his response. "Kanan offered to change Rex's DNA so he wouldn't be aging so fast. The easiest way to do that is straight up replacement."

Sabine sat beside him. "Was that what was on that datapad that Rex has been carrying around for the last few days. Candidates?"

"Yup! I guess Rex picked on this morning." The Padawan said.

Hera and Zeb sat down to eat as well.

"Sounds like more creepy Jedi voodoo to me." Said Zeb.

"What Kanan doing isn't Jedi, it's just really hard fine work." Ezra said before taking another bite.

"Ezra, just what happened to you and Kanan. He's been so distant since he came back." Hera said softly.

Ezra looked over to Hera and tried to think of something to say, in the end he said. "People change Hera, sometimes for the better sometimes for the worse. If Vader were to walk in right now, Kanan would be able to go toe to toe with him. But that kind of power doesn't come for free, by pushing you away, he's protecting you and himself."

Hera winced. "Heard that did you?"

The Padawan smiled sadly. "He and I are bonded, while he can block it. He doesn't always remember too."

"Ugh, more Jedi powers." Zeb said.

"I could form bonds with all of you, it's not just a Jedi thing." Ezra said. "I have no idea how strong they would be but I can sense Kanan clearly now and I know that some bonds can be felt from halfway across the galaxy." He said this all casually, he was leaving out just how these bonds could be used but one concept at a time for them.

"That sounds useful." Sabine said, she wouldn't mind the power to be sure that her family was alright.

"They are, they can help Master and Padawan work together, communicate silently. All sorts of things." Ezra said enthusiastically.

"Can you form a bond with me?" Hera asked offering her hand.

Ezra reached over and took her hand firmly, then closed his eyes and extended his force signature. He could feel Sabine and Zeb inhale sharply as blue light, flowed from him entwined around spin down his arm, up Hera's and into her chest disappearing there. Hera was not force sensitive so what he could do was limited, but just as Meetra taught him he forged a bond and tested it.

" _Can you hear me Hera?"_ He asked over the thin bond.

"I hear you." Hera said aloud.

"Creepy." Zeb said.

"Try again but from within your mind." Ezra said.

Hera tried again, but she couldn't really feel the bond she felt a strange pressure on her chest but nothing more. "I don't think I can." She rubbed her chest with a hand. "I can feel you did something, but not really what."

Ezra shrugged. "To be expected I guess, Battle Meditation doesn't require all parties be Force sensitive just the Battle Meditator, but then that is a much subtler thing. Kanan could probably power greater connections, but you do not want him touching you in such a way."

"Why?" Hera asked.

Ezra raised a brow in a very Kanan like gesture. "You felt him, he is not a Jedi anymore, not a Sith either. I don't think he knows what he is, sometimes I am really glad I was never taken to the Jedi temple. I know who I am, I have a culture a family. Kanan doesn't have that, the Jedi are dead, without them he has no culture, no people. Even then they all died when he was padawan, he became a thief and a smuggler. He has no real home, I know that he doesn't follow either Sith or Jedi code. He's alone, with no real identity beyond his connections to us." He finished his food and set the bowl down. "Now Kanan is power without a guide, he's dark and light, good and bad. I know he can dominate a mind, while I just touch them. I politely ask for permission into your head, he'll reduce your brain to a puddle and suck the life out of you."

Sabine shuddered and hugged herself. "I don't want to imagine what that would be like. I don't know who'd a be without being Mandalorian. I can't imagine that, to have nothing, no one."

Hera felt guilty, she had been the one to approach Kanan when he had just been a drifter. Maybe he would have been better off that way, wouldn't have become whatever he was now. She loved her people would do almost anything for them, what was it like, to have no people?

"When did Kanan get the power to melt brains?" Zeb asked.

Ezra laughed. "I could melt your brain. No, I said dominate, not the same thing. If I have learned anything lately is that the most creative Force user is the most powerful force user. Doing the small things can be just as effective if not more than the big things." He shook his head smiling for a moment before his eyes dimmed. "Kanan can extend his mind over large areas, wrap his will around it. My understand he then uses this to absorb the connected life to that mind. Given a planet with enough life he could power himself indefinitely with this, but I've only watched him practice it and from very far away."

"Where did he practice it?" Hera asked, her brow wrinkling with worry.

Ezra squirmed in his seat, drawing his legs up he rested his head on a knee. "Korriban." He said softly.

"Where?" Zeb asked, he had never heard of the place.

"It's the homeworld of the Sith, we sent a month there. Kanan trained with a Sith ghost, the ghost was very powerful, it could have decimated Kanan whenever it wanted. Kanan used the life drain technique to hold himself together while they sparred." Ezra was seeing Kanan's pulverised bloody body, not the table before him. Quickly he threw up walls around his bond to keep from bothering Kanan with the imagine.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Hera said feeling very ill.

"You needed time to get used to us being back. Kanan needed to get used to being back, this needed to be told slowly. To give everyone time to come to peace with it, helping Rex will probably take a week, maybe longer. So you have till he is done to come to terms with this." Ezra looked to Hera staring into her eyes. "He's still Kanan, just not the same Kanan. He needs us, we need to support him or he will fall even further. So far the Dark Side hasn't changed who he is, but if we turn on him. Drive him further away, there is no telling what might happen." Ezra stood up. "I for one am going to protect him, from you, from himself and anyone else that might hurt him."

They all knew it wasn't physical hurt that Ezra was talking about.

"The best thing you can do is not to mention it and be the same as you always have." Ezra rubbed his temples in another Kanan like gesture. "I need to go meditate, I didn't think this conversation would be so straining."

The left the crew of the Ghost to talk over and what they had learned.

* * *

Kanan ended up working on Rex for eight days, and when he finally withdrew and came back to himself his muscles were so sore he was amazed he could move. "Wake up Rex." His voice had gone dry and gravelly.

Rex woke up slowly, he could feel Kanan's presence acutely, a dark maelstrom of power. The Force flowed through him with ease, and he could feel the currents of the Ebon Hawk. See the echos of the people who had lived here, as he sat up he could see the ghost of Atton standing in the door away. The Jedi smiled, bowed his head and disappeared into whipses.

Rex wiggled his toes and rotated his feet, he felt different, not a bad different but lighter, stronger, better. He swung his now much paler feet he noted over onto the floor and moved to get up.

"Careful, you're taller and a little broader through the shoulders. Your balance is probably doing to be a bit off." Kanan rose slowly, stiffly, he really needed to move around a bit.

Rex stood and wobbled for a moment, he wasn't much taller, maybe seven centimeters but it was almost all in his legs and it was enough to throw him off. Though he did find standing at almost the same height as Kanan rather refreshing.

"Easy." Kanan caught the other man by the elbow, when Rex had steadied he let him go. "Take your time."

Rex held his hands out before him, they were largely the same, his fingers and thumbs maybe a little longer. He looked down over himself and his train of thought halted, his old man's belly was gone. He poked at the rediscovered muscle with a finger, he had kept in good shape but old age had caught up with him. Now all that was gone. "How?"

"I sustained you through the Force, but you were packing all the weight around so I made use of it. Much easier then just using the Force." Kanan shrugged.

Rex threaded his fingers together hand raised his hands above his head and stretched, it felt incredible after lying still for so long. Letting his arms fall to his sides he ran a hand over his chin, his beard had fallen out at some point, his chin was a little longer and nowhere near as sharp.

"Your brow is softer and your nose not as wide, your eyes seem to be mostly the same. At least from what I can tell." Kanan moved up one to his bunch and kicked the bottom hatch open, he called up a spare tunic and leggings.

Rex noted under them was another set of pants that were full of holes, burned and torn. For now he let slide, he had a feeling he would find out eventually.

"These should fit you, you're going to have to get new clothes and armour." Kanan glanced over at Rex's gear. "Though I am sure some of it can be kept."

Rex took the offered garments and pulled them on, Kanan was leaner through the shoulders then he was so the tunic was a little tight. He just left it open, the pants dragged slightly but not in a hindering way. He glanced over to his boots and scowled. "Gonna need new boots."

"If mine fit you can have them after I've cleaned them. I have another pair." Kanan said, toeing off his boots and picking them up take outside.

"Thanks, who knows when we'll get clothes in." Rex gathered up his armour.

"You should stop by the refresher before going out. You'll want to get used to your new appearance before showing everyone else. I'm gonna put these outside and head over to the Ghost for food." Kanan said and they left the dormitory, Rex breaking off to the refresher. "Feel free to have a shower!" Kanan called over his shoulder. "We have hot water!"

Rex laughed at Kanan exuberance, he was quite sure most of the showers he had had in his life had been sonic ones. Water as a rare luxury and one that he was eager to indulge in.

The refresher was comfortable and he set his armour on the floor then braced himself to look in the mirror.

His first thought was most definitely not a clone, the second was wow. He turned his head to look a bit more at the side of his face, he had a dark chocolate brown stubble coming in over his head and he was young, about the same age as Kanan. He had only been born a year before the other man and now he looked like it. Kanan was right, his brow and chin were less harsh, nose less dominate, cheek bones were slightly sharper though. His skin tone had lessoned to a nice bronze, all in all he liked it. It would take a little getting used to seeing that face in the mirror, but he could still see himself in it and that was what he liked. He could still be proud, but now he was free.

After undressing the rest of the way, he turned on the water and stepped in to wash away his old self and to explore his new self. In the end he was very satisfied and felt like he could take on the world, the Force lingered in the back of his mind. Like a long forgotten memory that he had just rediscovered.

After drying and dressing he headed back out, smiled at Kanan's boots airing out. The hike back to base was easy, even without footwear, though it did feel a bit odd, his stride was longer and his limbs limber. Part of him wanted to dump his armour and run, later he told himself and jogged down the hill to the Ghost. He didn't run into anyone on the ship and he put his armour in his room. On the way out, he saw Kanan returning two ration bars in his hands.

"Well?" Kanan asked approaching his elder of a year and offering a bar.

Rex grinned and took the bar, grabbed Kanan's shoulders and pulled the man into a bone crushing hug.

"Ack!" Kanan squawked and returned the hug after a moment's hesitation. The happy purr that was rumbled up from Rex warmed Kanan's heart and the Force flowed off the former clone, happiness, glee, pure joy radiated from him. Kanan felt his own spirit, lift the light side of the force gathered around him, filled him. He did a good thing helping Rex and the Force was letting him know.

"Vor entye vod." Rex rumbled releasing Kanan but taking hold of his shoulders, Rex's smile was wide and his eyes shined with joy.

Kanan took Rex's shoulders in the same drip. "Ni cuy' olar par gar."

They shared a smile, then released each other to work on there food bars.

Rex found he was ravenous, he guessed that was not eating for a week did to you. The two started off toward the training space beside the Ghost one the way Rex asked. "Where did you learn Mando'a? I don't believe for a minute you 'read' it, you don't get an accent like you have from reading."

Kanan winced. "Memories from Darth Revan, she adored Mandalorian culture. Wanted to be Mandalorian, had Mandalore the Ultimate not attacked the Republic she would have probably left the Order to become Mandalorian. I know, marriage vows, music, art, war ships, tactics, history, everything up to around four thousand years ago. I don't spend as much time as I could in her memories." A blush creeped up Kanan's cheeks. "But I needed something to distract myself while I was training, something fun to do. Learning Mando'a was that thing, I love the sounds of it, it's so much fun to speak."

"I remember Hera mentioning the Force Ghosts." Rex mused then chuckled. "Our trainers were Mandalorian, we all learned it from them and it is much more fun to speak then basic."

Kanan made a holding gesture up in the air with his hands. "Mando'a is just so elegant in function, has a rhythm to it. Basic is so dull in comparison."

Rex had to smile, but it seemed like something had been lifted off of Kanan's shoulders. The darjetii was grinning ear to ear and speaking with more enthusiasm and warmth then he had in all the time he had been back. "I completely agree."

Kanan grinned, being around Rex was nice, why hadn't he ever noticed it before? A voice in the back of his mind whispered that he hadn't been a dark jedi before and hadn't needed the support.

Coming to the cleared space beside the Ghost, Rex pulled off his borrowed tunic and moved to the far side of the circle. "Shall we spar?"

Kanan moved to removed his tunic then stopped, his smile died, he looked up and forced a smile it was a pale thing compared to before. "Sure." He moved into the ring, both were barefoot as Kanan hadn't bothered to put new boots on.

Rex paused and pursed his lips, something about Kanan had changed. He took a deep breath gathered calm to him, the Force stirred like a sleepy puppy within him and allowed him to stretch it towards Kanan. It was a hard thing, like standing after breaking a leg, and all he sensed from Kanan was fear and shame.

Cautiously Rex approached, not unlike how he would a wounded animal. "Kanan, take off your tunic. Whatever is bothering you will continue to eat at you till you face it." He spoke slowly, moved in the same way.

Kanan shuddered and his Force signatured dimmed. "I'm ruined, I don't want them to see, to stare. I'm tainted, fouled by the Dark side, a husk of what I should be. I could fix it, but that would be worse, I'll alway see them. I was a fool, I deserve them. I deserve the pain."

"No one deserves pain." Rex said, thinking back on how he helped Shinies with PTSD, he could see it from a parsect away now. He was willing to bet Kanan had it in spades, there was a lot he didn't know about the man. He had been a Padawan when Order sixty-six when down and his master was killed before him, that must only be the tip of the iceberg. "We're alone right now. Everyone is busy, we can go back to the Hawk if you wish."

"No, the Hawk makes you edgy." Kanan said, his body ram rod stiff.

"Okay, then start small. You've had that cloth over your eyes the whole time you've been back. That is not good for skin, take it off." He tried to mimic Obi wan's, 'Anakin quit being so casual' voice, that undertone of a master.

Kanan responded to the command without thinking, the knot was halfway undone before he released what Rex had done. He paused but then continued and pulled the cloth away slowly and offered it to Rex.

Rex took it without looking at Kanan's face and put it with his tunic, only when he was face to face with Kanan did he look at the scar.

It was as red and angry as ever, more so for the week without airing, red and raised, his brow melted away, pitted and warped it was ugly, there was no other way to put it. Not even kolto could fix that and they didn't have access to it.

Rex reached up with both hands and cupped the back of Kanan's head with his fingers, very very gently brushed his thumbs over the scar.

"This does not define you." Rex said sagely. "Scars are but memories, they are a part of us, only a part." He was glad his voice had only changed slightly, like the rest of him, it made controlling his pitch easy.

Kanan sucked in a breath when Rex touched the scar, nothing had touched it save the wind, bandages and masks. Rex was so very careful as he touched every millimeter of the scar, over and over, till it was just a touch, till Kanan relaxed.

Rex was careful to always lift his thumb before touching another part, never to drag his thumbs over the skin. He had done this for his brothers, though they wore scars as badges of honor. Something told him that Kanan did not have the same mind set.

"Take off your tunic." Rex ordered in his very best Obi wan master's voice impression, removing his hands.

Again Kanan did as he was told and again Rex did not look right away, and when he did he hid his shock masterfully.

Kanan's torso was a mess and it didn't take a healer to see that the wounds, as they were still wounds hadn't scared yet. He could see the damaged skin pull at the undamaged, lightsaber burns form when he had been run through. Wounds that would have killed Jedi many times over, he recognised scars from fractures, others from internal rupturing. Slowly he walked around Kanan, close but not touching yet. His back was a network of thin red scars, Rex could imagine the stone breaking behind Kanan's back. He'd been hurled through into enough walls to see it.

Rex started on a shoulder, rather than a stabbing burn it had been a slash. It was one of the oldest and had been reduced to a red scar, he gently touched it with a thumb. "When did you get this?"

"My first spar with Tulak, I had to prove my worth." He gestured to his left shoulder, another burn when he had been run through. "This one as well and," He pointed to his other arm. "Here as well and the fractures on my back."

Rex moved from one scar to another. "Sounds intense."

Kanan brushed the hair away from his neck, showing where Tulak had nearly taken his head from his shoulders.

Rex's eyes nearly opened from his skull, there was no mistaking that one. He reached up and touched it with a finger, "I take it you proved worthy?"

"Only just." Kanan said, he was enjoying the touch it made his skin feel more real. "Most of these are from him, he was Sith and unforgiving of mistakes."

"Why don't you show me what you've learned." Rex said backing up and moving into a ready position.

Kanan followed suit and they began working casually through kata's, Kanan drew openly on Mandalorian forms much to Rex's delight. They fell into an easy rhythm the soft pat of blocks as neither landed a hit, but then they weren't really trying.

Eventually Kanan moved into more Echani forms, swift open handed jabs, flowing forms and kicks. This set Rex on the defence, he could see some Jedi moves within them but he could also see that these were purer forms. That the Jedi had adopted them, rather then the other way around.

When they had last sparred Kanan had to hold back, Rex had been old, now they were evenly matched, neither drawing on the Force. Just enjoying the physical exertion of combat, getting lost in the focus and flow of battle.

Eventually Ezra showed up, he jumped up atop a box to watch the two men spar. He grinned Rex seemed so very happy just to fight, thoroughly enjoying his returned youth and he probably was the only one on base that could challenge Kanan in a fight. Rex had the training and experience, Kanan had gone through a trial by fire and could lean on Revan's skills. It also helped that the later was not using his Force sight, but just his fore sight so he could see Rex physically.

Eventually the others noticed that the three were missing and trickled over to watch as well. Hera had to cover her mouth to keep from gasping when she saw just how damaged Kanan had become.

Kanan was so focused that he didn't notice when most of the base and accumulated behind him and Rex gave nothing away. The former clone was quick to adapt and had far to much fun pushing Kanan to his limits. The Dark Jedi quickly decided sparing with Rex was fun, he wasn't as familiar as Ezra and was a great deal more challenging. He could feel Revan humming in his bones and he moved been Echani styles and Jedi ones, feeling bold he set a series of quick jabs for Rex's stomach.

One was blocked and with the other Rex grabbed his left arm and spun him round twisting it behind his back and kicking his feet out from under him.

"Ooof." Kanan fell face first into the sand and Rex quickly pinned him in place with a knee between his shoulders.

"Yield." Rex said, fully knowing that Kanan could send him flying with the Force.

Kanan grew on his Force sight and opened his mouth to yield then froze when he saw their spectators.

Rex could both see the physical shift in Kanan as well feel the change in him through the Force. "Easy." He said quietly so he wouldn't be heard. "You have nothing to be afraid off."

"I yield." Kanan said softly, turning his face away from the group, the sand aggravated his scars.

Rex got off him and helped him to his feet.

Kanan summoned their tunics to them as well has the piece of cloth he used to cover his eyes.

As Rex pulled on his tunic, he watched Kanan use the Force to pull the sand from his body. Then Kanan pulled the tunic on roughly, refusing to be stared at and put the cloth over his eyes.

"You should have told me." Kanan said softly.

"You were having fun." Rex said. "And you have nothing to worry about." Raising his voice. "Shows over folks."

The bases occupants save the crew of the Ghost departed and Ezra jumped down from his box before anyone could say anything. "So who wants to help me break Hondo out of prison?"

 **Thank you FireUpTheIQ and sguti392 (There used to be wars between Force Sensitives, the Jedi that were in the movies were stagnant and weak in compared to those who came before. Force Sensitives were partially common before current age of movies. There were entire species of Force Sensitives, worlds of them, enough Jedi and Sith to be waging open war, not to mention the Jedi Civil war. What I am trying to say is that the movies are NOT actuate representation of Force Sensitive numbers. Plus remember when training Sabine Kanan said anyone can learn to open themselves to the Force? Rex has had a great deal of exposure to very power Jedi over long periods of time, its bound to rub off. Like with Kanan's crystal in his lightsaber, it absorbs the Force that radiates from him. Rex is the same way, Force Sensitives are always 'leaking' force energy and absorption is easy.)**

 **I am considering moving this back into the T section, but I would value other peoples opionion, should it stay an M or can I move it down to a T? There is no romance planned for this fic, (though it might spawn an off shoot), while Dark Side powers will be used and abused, things will largely stay in what has been show or talked about.**


	18. Chapter 18

Imperial Base and Chopper Base

The Imperial prison was carved into the side of an endless hole deep in some unknown planet. There was only one landing platform and a side walkway leading to the cells. One moment a trooper was walking along the walkway the next he was plummeting to his death. Another turned around only for Ezra to toss him off the walkway as well.

"I gotta admit this was a good plan kid." Zeb said as they ran out of the path of a search light.

"Well, I've learned a lot." Ezra said as they hide behind a door way, Ezra called Chopper on his com. "Alright Chopper jump."

Chopper let out a series of beep protesting against this plan.

"No rocket it's too loud now jump." Ezra ordered. "I'll catch you."

After summoning up the courage Chopper jumped and Ezra caught him in the Force guiding him over to them and gently setting him on the ground.

"Now get this door open." Ezra said, he was eager to be done with this, something was happening to Kanan. He could feel it, even at this distance.

Chopper opened the door and they sneaked through the halls avoiding stormtroopers till they found the cell.

"Six six oh nine, Sabine you're up." Ezra looked behind them extending his force senses, he was no Kanan but no one would sneak up on them.

"Ah, I still can't believe we are here to break this guy out of prison." Sabine said unlocking the cell door.

"Trust me we need the information this guy has." Ezra said.

"You heard the boss, open the door." Zeb said.

"Don't encourage him." Sabine said disapprovingly.

Ezra smirked but didn't correct them, he knew he wasn't the boss the boss was working on finding a way to control himself and was staying away from missions till he worked it out. Ezra was thanking his lucky stars for Rex, the man was a rock.

"He is in here because of us." Ezra said softly.

"Ha, keep telling yourself that Ezra." Sabine opened the door.

It opened to relieve Tub a pig like bipedal creature.

"Who's the pig?" Zeb asked.

Hondo made his way into the light. "Purple guy, Mando girl and Ezra Brigder. My look how you have grown!" He made his way out of the cell. "Ah I knew you would not let your old partner Hondo rot away in this prison."

"Hondo it's good to see you." Ezra said with a smile, silently applauding his acting skills.

"Not really." Zeb grumbled.

"You better have the intel you promised." Sabine pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"Yes we do." Hondo said.

"I'm sorry we?" Zeb asked.

"Yes, me and my business associate Truba, you wouldn't believe the secrets he knows." Hondo said with a click.

"What fun." Sabine said. "Now we are rescuing two people."

"The plan stays the same." Ezra spun around and grabbed the three Stormtroopers in the Force. "Go to sleep." He slide into their minds and eased sleep over them, in moments they were out. Ezra gently put them down. "Come on we have to get out of here."

They group set off at a jog exiting the way they had come, Ezra in lead, they managed to get back outside without being detected.

Back outside coming to a stop. "Great now what?" Hondo asked.

Ezra glanced around. "Now you go up." With that he grabbed Hondo and Sabine and levitated them up the wall. It was thankfully easy for him now and the two were up in under a minute. Next he lifted Chopper and Truba, Sabine and Hondo helped the two up, by this time sweet was collecting on Ezra's brow.

"You okay kid?" Zeb asked, he hadn't believed Ezra was capable of this when he had outlined his plan.

Ezra wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Yeah, just don't move." With that Ezra lifted up Zeb and raised him up the wall, he only just managed to get the Lasat to the top before letting go exhausted.

After several deep breaths he coiled his body and launched himself up the cliffside, he only got half way but he grabbed the cliff wall to catch his breath before leaping up the hall in several more jumps.

Zeb pulled him over the edge, "Nice going kid, just like the plan."

Ezra leaned on him, tired and worn. "Note to self, practice more physical applications of the Force."

"Let's get going Hera is waiting." Sabine said as they walked toward the Ghost.

"So Ezra that was impressive, I haven't seen the Force used like that since the days when Anakin and Obi wan crossed paths with me." Hondo was curious and completely truthful.

Ezra blushed and pulled his padawan braid down from it's placed tucked behind his ear. "It's been a busy few months."

Hera was waiting for them on the boarding ramp. "I was half expecting to get a call about a change of plan. I'm glad you're all safe," she raised a brow. "Plus one extra I see."

They walked up the rap and Zeb said. "We almost got caught but Ezra sent the troopers to sleep."

"Oh?" Hera asked.

Ezra waved a hand dismissively, "It's an easy Force trick," he yawned. "I'm gonna go take a nap, call me if you need me."

"Get some rest, we'll be home soon." Hera and the rest of the crew set off for the cockpit and they left the world with the Imperials none the wiser.

Kanan sat meditating outside of the Hawk, Rex was talking with the Commander Jun Sato.

" _I see you."_ A deep voice whispered through the Force, echoing in Kanan's mind. " _Come to me, I can help you."_

The Dark Jedi rose and looked out to where the voice had come from, something deep within him said it could be trusted. Stopping in on the Hawk he collected Revan's mask and a post to ward off the spider creatures he walked off toward the voice.

Eventually he came down into a clearing. "Where are you? I can sense you." Kanan said pulling up his Force sight.

Before him a huge creature rose up, it had blended in perfectly with the surrounding flora. Great leaf like shapes growing from its back, its skin was tan, its eyes were grey, he had a flat nose and a long brown beard.

"Hello." The creature said warmly. "You heard my call, good your imbalance woke me from a deep slumber."

"Imbalance?" Kanan asked, he knew he had been struggling but he thought he had a handle on it.

"Your presence is like a violent storm in this quiet world." The creature said.

Kanan could feel the force radiating from the creature, but it wasn't light or dark, it was the grey. "You're not Jedi or Sith, what are you?"

"Jedi and Sith wield the Ashla and and Bogan, the light and the dark. I'm the one in the middle the Bendu, what do you call yourself?" Bendu asked.

"I am Kanan Jarrus." The Grey Knight couldn't call himself a Jedi anymore, it felt like a lie.

Bendu's lips twitched upward. "You carry conflict in you Kanan Jarrus."

Kanan pulled out Revan's mask. "I took the Force Spirit of Revan within me, her mind, memories are mine. But I can't control any of it, I feel the Bogan so strongly, I trained with Tulak Hord and my injuries are constant pain. It feels like my insides are always split in two, myself and Revan, light and dark. I try to hold both to stand in the Grey like you, like Revan, but it always slips away!"

"Put the mask on Kanan." Bendu said, he could feel the power in the item.

Kanan swallowed thickly. "Revan said that if I do that, our personalities will war, our power merge. There is to telling who will come out on top, and frankly I don't like the odds."

"Your Imbalance stems not only from the war of dark and light within you, but your inability to see how to stand in the grey. You are Kanan Jarrus, you are also Darth Revan, the Lord of Revenge and until you embrace your other half you will have no peace!" The Bendu boomed.

Kanan reached up and pulled the cloth protecting his eyes away, the ugly red scar lite his mind with pain as the wind picked up. He turned Revan's mask over in his hands, he could feel its power, wearing this mask Revan went from Jedi to Sith and back again, it was as much a part of Revan as her own hands had been. As he held it he could feel Revan's presence more potent in his mind, could feel her interest in the Bendu. He took a deep breath and put on the Mandalorian helm.

Revan's power crashed over him, burned him. Kanan let out a ear piercing scream and fell back to writhe in the dirt. He could feel Revan's own presence in the Force gather from far and wide, her imprints on the Force, the ghosts that made up Revan, centuries of power and knowledge all gathering at one point. He could feel the link between him and Revan shatter, and then he was Revan, he couldn't feel his own Force presence, there was just Revan. His eyes felt as if they were burning all over again.

Kanan came back to reality with a jerk, glancing around he saw the area he had been in was burned black, like it had been struck with lightning a thousand time over. He could see the shield the Bendu had created for himself.

Revan rolled over and staggered to his feet, looked down at his hands. Alive, alive again, he took a deep breath just to feel the air in his lungs, he let out a jublet shout. He called power into his hands, not dark or light, just the Force just power, he threw it up into the sky and listened to the shockwave. "Thank you." Revan said turned to the Bendu.

Bendu could feel the shift within the human. "Remove the mask."

Revan pulled off the mask and Kanan blinked as light stabbed into his skull. "Ow." He shielded his eyes, and then blinked started. He was seeing, with his eyes, it felt strange and almost wrong. He called up his Force sight and the world came back into the focus he was so used too. He looked down at Revan's mask, it was strange to see it in such detail, he had ran his hands over it a thousand times, but seeing the black and red metal was an alien thing. He reached up and touched his face, his scar had faded, he could feel the shapes of his eyes again, the flesh was still raised around it, but it was as if someone had spend his healing tenfold. He wondered what his eyes looked like now, he reached within himself and felt his power. Not his old pool, it had been merged with Revan's, there was no line between the two of them anymore. Their power was calm, like the sea after a storm, it rose and feel, grew and shifted but was still, was Grey. Kanan could feel that he could call on the Dark and Light with equal ease now, that he couldn't be a Jedi, or a Sith. He had to be a Bendu, he had to help and harm in equal measure, be kind and cruel.

Revan's mind finally synced up with his own.

"Who are you?" The Bendu asked.

Kanan looked at him and smiled. "I am Kanan Jarrus and I am Darth Revan, and I will be so much more." Revan bowed to him. "Thank you."

The Bendu returned the gesture. "Restore my glade, think of it as the first test of your new self."

Kanan raised a hand and extended his Force signature of it, feeling how he had wounded the place. Calling upon the light he healed it, cleansed the burns, restored the planet life, in moments the glade was back to normal. He smiled it felt so good to use his powers again, to have all of his power back, to no longer be echo in the Force. He felt a peace he hadn't dreamed of attaining again, like a great weight was now gone.

Kanan reached out through their Force Bond to Ezra but found the teen sleeping, with a smile he let Ezra sleep. It meant he would be home soon, he summoned the piece of cloth he had been using to cover his eyes. "I must return to my friends, thank you for this. I understand now, I understand so many things, in so many ways."

"Return then, come to me if you have the need." Bendu bowed his head, and crushed the post that kept his friends at bay.

"I will." With that Kanan turned back the way he had come and moved into a Force augmented run, just because he could. He didn't have to think about using the Force anymore it was just there. The spider creatures clicked at him, but did not approach him.

When he came back the Ghost was just landing, he detoured to put Revans' mask back away. He wouldn't need it for now, he raced over to Ezra ignoring the stares as the crew of the base started to see his new eyes.

As he approached he threw open the Force bond between him and Ezra and sent all his joy, his peace over it.

Ezra's gaze snapped over to his master and he raced over to hug the man, looking up he saw that Kanan's eyes were white, but he could feel that his master could see again.

"How?" Ezra asked.

"I became Revan, I am Revan, we aren't warring anymore. Revan knew the peace I was hunting for, now I know it as well." Kanan smiled at his padawan.

Ezra didn't understand he could feel the power in Kanan, the change in him, reaching into view what his master's Force signature had become, it was alien to him. Not Revan or Kanan, but something new, something strange, to look upon it was to see the power of the Force. "Wow." Ezra looked up at Kanan, Revan, he didn't know who he was seeing.

Kanan smiled and asked. "Your mission?"

As if to answer that question Hondo yelled out a bombastic greeting. "Kanan Jarrus, you know I was wondering where you got to."

Kanan turned to Hondo and Truba. "Welcome to Chopper Base."

Ezra stepped out of the way as the two exchanged pleasantries, he had expected Kanan to be a bit more hostile.

"What information do you have for us?" Revan asked.

"I will need a holo projector! But you will like this." Hondo said.

"This way then." Hera said paying more attention to Kanan then to Hondo, the team made their way to the holoprojector were. Rex and Commander were waiting, both men looked started to see Kanan but the former smiled widely.

"Right then." Hondo called up a holo of an Imperial junkard station. "This station has seven! Y Wings."

Revan cut in before anyone else could speak up. "When did you get this information?"

Hondo smiled sheepishly. "About a week before my incarceration."

"Which was when?" Revan asked firmly, he had a sneaking feeling about this.

"Two weeks ago." Hondo said coley.

Revan looked over at Ezra raising a brow.

"You were busy!" Ezra defended himself.

Revan looked back to Hondo and said flatly. "So in all likelihood those ships have been scrapped, even if we went after them, they would likely need fueling. I can think of fifteen different ways this could go horribly wrong already."

"But Kanan we need all the ships we can get, how were those ships in the Clone War Rex?" Hera asked.

"They were solid, but I agree with Kanan. Too much risk for too little reward." Rex said, though he was paying more attention to Kanan's new Force presence then the intel, that said Kanan had this well in hand and didn't need his help.

"So we pulled this guy out of prison for nothing." Sabine said annoyed.

"I got some practice out of it." Ezra said with a smile.

Revan chuckled silently, his chest shaking slightly and he smiled at his padawan.

"Think you can find Hondo a ship Hera? Just to get him out of our hair and have him owe us one." Kanan asked.

"Yeah, this way Hondo, let's see if we can find you something." Hera grumbled and walked off with Hondo and Truba in toe.

"Welcome back Kanan." Rex said with a knowing smile.

Revan smiled at him, "I have an idea, tell me how would you feel about an apprenticeship?"

 **Happy Star Wars celebration, if anyone is confused when I switch between Revan and Kanan, its so you guys can get a better idea of who is calling the shots. Revan is very powerful leader and strategically minded, basically when a conversations leans on either character's strength they will come to the forefront. They are each other, not two separate people in one body as they started out as.**


End file.
